


Ascension

by Sqwoo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gladio is a hottie, Ignis Scientia is a Good Friend, Iris is less irritating, M/M, Minor Violence, Noct is crap at magic, Noct isn't a total brat, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Young Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), brotherhood era, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqwoo/pseuds/Sqwoo
Summary: Prince Noctis tries his best to be a good friend and a half decent prince.An ailing father and a poor handle on his magic isn't helping.And then there's the awkward crush he's developed on his shield which is definitely not making things any easier...When Gladio gets injured it brings into sharp focus what really matters to the prince.Will Noct face up to his feelings, or will he just bury his head in the sand...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 133
Kudos: 100





	1. The Chocobros

**Author's Note:**

> Set in brotherhood era, this is mostly canon-compliant with the odd tweak to ages or timings here and there.  
> This is my first fanfic, and first thing I've ever finished! I haven't written anything in about 15 years and god it shows! 
> 
> I won't lie, it started off reasonably well, and descended into chaos!! 🤣🤣  
> What started as a slow burn led to a quick explosion, but what can you do? These boys just want to love each other ❤️
> 
> Apologies for poor editing, repetitive phrasing, plot holes and anything that just doesn't make sense!  
> The fic is complete and I'll be posting twice a week - most likely on Wed and Sat.  
> All comments welcome and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Noctis grunts, his hands pinned down, over his head. His face flushed, his breathing quick and shallow. He arches his back, pushing his hips into the body on top of him. His leg is hooked over Gladio’s upper thigh, pulling him into his own body. Gladio’s impressive weight bared down on Noct, holding him to the floor and moulding himself along the lines of his tight athletic form. 

“Is that all you got?” Gladio grinned cockily, licking his lips in challenge, tasting salt. Noct watches, biting his own lip softly. With effort, he raises his head off the ground, bringing his mouth closer to Gladio’s. He breathes him in - a heady mix of sweat, citrus and musk, echoes of Gladio’s aftershave. 

“I could go all day.” A quick curve of his lip and Noct’s head is back on the floor. He looks at his shield through his lashes, his long hair sticking to him with sweat. Gladio knew that after being hard at it for 4 hours, Noct’s stamina was waning. He let the comment go, however, as he was enjoying the fire and challenge in the prince far too much to argue. 

Noct pushed his lean leg further over Gladio’s thigh, pelvises locked together, trying to gain purchase to flip him over.

“Actually no, you can’t.” Ignis voice from the other side of the training room broke through the atmosphere. “You have a meeting in 15 minutes with the council.” 

Noct groans, his leg slackened slightly, remaining over Gladio’s thigh. He closes his eyes, as if he can hide from Ignis and the meeting, and lets out a breath that brushes Gladio’s shoulder.

“Do I have to be there? Can’t I just stay here, keep training?” Gladio raised an eyebrow and quipped, 

“What right here?” He gestured to their embrace and Noct rolled his eyes and pushed himself up from under Gladio, no longer pinned by the grapple. 

“Ha ha, hilarious.” He sloped his way over to Ignis. 

The tall slip of an adviser was every inch a respectable retainer to the prince. His suit and shirt, always impeccably steamed, had edges so crisp that Noct expected him to cut himself getting dressed. His pale, serious face had a few modest freckles and his lips, usually drawn in a tight line, appeared thinner than they were. Ignis wore an impassive expression under his sweep of ash-blonde hair. His eyes, however. His eyes burned with each unsaid comment and thought. The subtle changes in the tone of green were an indicator to what Ignis was actually thinking. Unfortunately for Noct, his eyes were glued to his phone. His schedule so full, even the minutes between meetings accounted for. 

“I’m behind on my training Ignis, I should keep working.” While the statement was true, improving his fitness was not his primary motivation. Ignis didn’t even glance up from his phone as he replied to a few emails. 

“Your Highness, you are behind on your training because you skipped 2 lessons in 6 days. You’ve done double training hours today as penance and have another session tomorrow.” Ignis fixes him with a stare, unimpressed. “While I’m ecstatic that you seem to have gained an interest in one aspect of your duties, it does not prevent you from attending to the rest. 14 minutes, Your Highness.” 

Noct, not getting anywhere with Ignis, settled for grabbing his bag and boots from the nearby bench with more force than was necessary. He huffed as he threw his bag over his shoulder and nodded at Gladio.

“Later, big guy.” He slams his way out of the training room. Ignis suppressed a sigh and smiled wanly at Gladio.

“Good session?” 

“Not bad, actually. Took him a little while to get into it this morning, but he perked up after he scored a lucky hit. I’m just glad he turned up. I’m getting a little tired of being on his back all the time about his work ethic.” Gladio took a long drink from his sports bottle and began clearing the collection of dummy weapons from the side of the room and replacing them on their stands. 

“You know what the stupid thing is?” Gladio turned, holding a wooden greatsword over his shoulder. “Once he’s on point, he truly enjoys it. You can tell. When he’s good, he’s damn good. He’s just not good enough, often enough.”

Ignis nods, understanding exactly what he means. Noctis was difficult sometimes. He lacked motivation, and it was becoming an increasing battle to get him to take part in the most basic of royal tasks. Ignis found it particularly frustrating, because when the prince applied himself, he excelled every time.

“Hm.” Ignis mused. “Any luck with summoning weapons?” Gladio looked at him, lips pulled in a tight line.

“I see.” 

The adviser pulled a small cloth from his pocket, removed his glasses and methodically cleaned them. A clear sign to Gladio that he was getting irritated. 

“I have a progress report with His Majesty next week. I was hoping to have some…” He paused in his cleaning and his shoulders dropped a little. “… well, progress to actually report.” 

Gladio chuckled wryly. 

“Sorry, Iggy. I’ll see what I can get out of him tomorrow, but don’t expect miracles.” Gladio clasps his friend’s shoulder. “But rest assured, it won’t be an easy session for him.” Gladio winks mischievously and drags a reluctant smile from Ignis.

“Good.” He whispers conspiratorially.

Noctis is hastily throwing his boots on by the time his retainers enter the changing rooms and running his fingers through his damp hair to tame it. He gives up, sends a quick text to Prompto and then zips his bag closed.

“Done.” The Prince glances at Ignis, who is pleasantly surprised to see him ready, rather than sulking in the shower. 

“Wonderful.”

“Iggy, I…” Ignis stops at the use his nickname. Ignis was only ever Ignis when Noct was in a grim mood. Unless, of course, the prince wanted something, in which case he was Iggy. He paused on their way towards the door, hesitating as he noticed Noct’s phone in his hand. 

“Your Highness? Message from Prompto, perhaps?” 

“What? Er… Well, yeah.” 

“I see. No doubt suggesting a rendezvous for tonight? Something game related perhaps?” 

“… Yes.” Noct’s reply is quiet, his hands coming together to hide his phone.

Ignis checks his glasses and gives them another wipe over, before pushing them with intent back onto his face. He holds Noct’s eyes with his own, a quiet forest of controlled rage.

“And of course you’ve made him aware that there will be no such gathering tonight?” Ignis dared Noct to respond. “After our conversation earlier about your poor behaviour this week, inadequate performance in training and lacklustre attempt to complete any of your reports, I sincerely hope I don’t have to remind you of the consequences.” 

Noct of course knew exactly what he was referring to. Noctis, the Crown Prince, was in fact grounded. It was hard to ground a prince, when arguably the entire city is his home. But Ignis had. Noctis knew he had been pushing his luck for the last few days. He had after all missed training. Twice. The first time, with Ignis’ begrudging permission. The second without.

And he had a stack of reports and homework that had been ignored on his desk at home. And there was that minor snag where he still had yet to summon any weapon from the armiger. Not a sword or dagger. Not even a penknife. That was the most humiliating part of the whole saga.

What kind of Heir of Lucii couldn’t even wield a weapon from his own supply of magic by the age of 17. A poor excuse for one. It was part of the reason he wanted to see Prompto. An evening with Prompto meant a night off from being useless as a prince. His only job, to be a good friend.

He hoped he could manage that at the very least. 

Noct had been about to ask Ignis if he might have Prompto come round for an hour or so tonight. They both originally had plans to watch the airing of a new film they had both been waiting a year for. However, seeing his adviser clean those damn glasses again was an immediate sign that he was asking too much.

“… No. I get it. I’m grounded.” Noct slipped his phone into his back pocket and sheepishly glanced at Gladio and Ignis. “I was going to ask what the council meeting is about today, I’ve forgotten. Sorry.”

Ignis was no one’s fool and did not buy Noct’s innocent question for a second. However, he was also no bully. He had said what he needed to say, Noctis had heard him and dropped it. Besides, Noct would soon get his punishment in his least favourite council meeting agenda. 

It was hard to pick a least favourite agenda item for a council meeting. As an equal opportunity Prince, he loathed all council meetings. But if he had to pick one…

“Insomnia Sewers, Your Highness,”

That would be it.

“Oh. Great.” With a small murmur, he repositioned his bag on his back and walked heavy-footed towards the next 3 hours of his day.

****

Noct had tried his best to pay attention in the meeting. He had. He had started it sat up straight, eyes alert and hands resting -not fidgeting- in his lap. 

However, after about 40 mins, his attention was diminishing. His ears strained to keep up with what was being said, or sometimes shouted. Noctis had no idea people could be so passionate about sewers. Two and a half hours in, he was slouched down, fingers tapping the tune to Justice Monsters on the table, and his foot was half out of his boot. 

His eyes dropped and when he felt as subtle touch on his elbow from Ignis, he knew he was falling asleep. He pushed himself back in his seat and stretched his arms as much as he could without drawing attention. He stayed semi alert for the last 20 minutes of the meeting and rose with everyone else when it was over. Several council members approached him and exchanged pleasantries.

“Good to see you, Prince, you are looking well.”

“Your Highness, always a pleasure to have you in attendance.”

“Ah Prince Noctis, I see the subtle complexities of the effect raw sewage has on concrete tunnels was altogether too riveting for you.” 

The last comment from an elderly member with kind eyes and warm hands. The comment, although well intended, reminded Noctis of his inadequacies.

He sighed internally as he and Ignis approached his father, King Regis. 

“Ah Noctis!” Regis rested his cane against his leg so he could embrace his son with both arms. “What a lovely surprise.” That the King was surprised to see Noctis at the meeting only added to his guilt. 

King Regis, thanks to the toll of the crystal and maintaining the wall to keep Insomnia safe, appeared much older than his near 50 years of age. His frame stooped lower than his actual 6ft and his hair, once as black as Noctis’ was now grey. Despite this, the King maintained his handsome features and powerful presence. His lack of physical strength bolstered by a reassuring and determined aura that surrounded him. 

“Hi Dad.” Noct smiled, genuinely glad to see him. They used to have lunch or dinner date arranged every month. Although in practice, more than half of those either cancelled or rearranged. Most of their limited time together now was a few minutes snatched at the end of council meetings or during his quarterly progress report. Not typical quality family time, but Noctis would take any few minutes he could grab with his Father. 

“How is your leg?” Noctis places the cane tenderly back in his Father’s hand and holds on to his arm, trying to take a little of his weight.

“Oh, fine, fine. Nothing for you to worry about. I simply carry it around with me for the sympathy votes.” Regis taps the cane on the floor and smiles lovingly. “How are you, my boy? I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for our last dinner.” 

“No big deal. I know you’re working hard, busy with more important things that a bratty teenager.” Noct says this lightly, with no malice, and squeezing his father’s arm with affection.

Regis places his free hand over Noct’s on his arm. 

“There is nothing more important to me than you my boy.” His eyes wrinkled with warmth and love.

“Your Majesty,” Clarus prompts the King, who returns his ushering with a nod. 

“I’m sorry, son, duty calls.” With a last squeeze to Noctis’ fingers, the King leaves the room with his shield.

Noct looks down at his fingers, rubbing them before shaking his head a little, his hair hiding his face with the movement.

“It always does.” 

****

Ignis’s glassed steamed up, impeding his vision for a second as he took the lid off the pan. Rice almost done, he called Noct out for dinner. 

Noct had taken himself off to his room the minute they returned to his apartment. Noct spent a lot of time craving the chance to see his dad. On the rare occasions that happened, it tended to be followed by Noct wishing he hadn’t seen him. Wishing he hadn’t seen the new lines on his father’s face, or the way he leaned more heavily on the cane than previous.

Without a word to Ignis, he had shut his bedroom door and dropped onto the edge of the bed. He had spent a while staring at the wall, trying to think of nothing at all. Eventually, his gaze had drifted to his desk in the corner by the window. There was a new stack of reports, placed with deliberate intent in the middle, over his open Kings Knight magazine. Ignis must have been in here during the day.

Noctis wandered over and pushed the reports about, glancing at the title of each one. He peered back at his bedside table. To a picture of a young mischievous boy, and a younger, much healthier King. Both were smiling in the photograph, the young boy holding a line with a tiny fish at the end. He sat at his desk, his back to the happy memory, and opened the first report. 

By the time Ignis called him for dinner, Noct was certain there couldn’t be any more problems in the whole of Insomnia. He completed 3 reports, one on maintaining Insomnia–Duscae relations, and another two on maintaining peace and motivation within the city walls. He had also finally finished the summary of a proposal Ignis gave him weeks ago and had even made a good dent on 2 school assignments. If nothing else, focussing on his work meant that he hadn’t dwelt on his father’s condition. His stomach rumbled obnoxiously and urged him into the living room.

Ignis, stood at the galley kitchen island, was dishing up what seemed to be bird broth curry with a decent serving of rice. The apartment filled with a spicy, mild and sweet aroma and Noctis’ stomach growled again. He placed the reports on the counter, swept a quick glance at Ignis and took his place at the table where there were a few side dishes already out. 

“Are these the reports from today?” Ignis picked through the pile, his voice giving nothing away, but Noct knew him well enough to know he had surprised him. 

“Hmm.” Noct began picking at the side dishes, thoroughly checking for any offending vegetables. He was hungry, but not that hungry. “The Wall-Refugees proposal is in there too. I don’t know why it took so long to be honest. The Kingsglaive need to redouble the efforts and provide more support to the refugees on the outskirts of the city. I’ve suggested its incorporated into basic training for all new recruits. That way there is a steady flow of supplies and bodies to help. It should help to integrate those joining us from outside the wall too.”

“You have?” Noctis definitely heard surprise in his voice that time. “Well, thank you. And for the others, I certainly didn’t expect them anytime soon.” Ignis placed a full bowl of steaming curry in front of Noct, with a slight teasing to his words.

After dinner, Noct clears a few dishes but is immediately shooed away by Ignis, who tells him to sit down. Noct makes a comment that he should do the dishes as Ignis cooked but is already making his way to the sofa. 

He flops down and closes his eyes. He had enjoyed the meal Ignis had made, one of his favourites which didn’t go unnoticed by the prince. However, he couldn’t shift the melancholy he felt after seeing his dad and how much he had declined. 

Ignis loaded the dishwasher, finished cleaning the kitchen, and checked his phone. Just one message to say that Prompto had arrived and was waiting in the building's foyer. 

Finger over the intercom beside the door, Ignis buzzed Prompto up and spoke to Noct over his shoulder.

“Your Highness, regarding our conversation this morning…” Noct tilted his head over the arm of the sofa and peeked at his adviser with his eyes narrowed.

“Yes…”

“Specifically about the ‘grounding’ element.” Noct’s head leaned even further over the sofa, not sure what to expect.

“Yes?”

Ignis studied his charge, his friend for over a decade. Ignis couldn’t help Noct in the one way that he really needed, but he could do everything else for him.

“Well… Sod it. Prompto is on his way up.” He smiled gently and Noct sat up.

“Really? Like now?” 

“Yes, really, and yes now. I’ll leave you both to it, I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” He put his shoes and coat on as Noct made his way to him.

“I… thanks Ignis.” Noct ducked his head slightly, grateful for the care of his adviser but feeling a little like he hadn’t deserved it. He felt a hand gingerly pat him on the shoulder.

“Have a good night, Prince. I’ve left some snacks for the both of you.” Ignis friendly face nodded at Prompto as he passed him in the corridor.

“Hey Iggy! Yo, Noct,” Prompto rounds the corner, kicks his shoes off and casually throws his arm around Noct’s shoulders in one smooth movement. “… Ready to rumble?” Prompto was a lithe, lean bundle of blonde hair and positivity. It was as if someone had hit him with a happiness spell, and his infectious good nature rubbed off on everyone else when he was around. 

“In King’s Knight? Oh, yeah!” Noct genuinely smiled for the first time that day as the two boys threw themselves on the sofa, already pulling their phones out.

****

“Dude… these are amazing!” Prompto fell against Noct as he took a second bite of the pastries Ignis had baked and left for Noct.

Noctis nodded, taking a smaller bite, his palette weighing the difference from the last batch Ignis made. They were good, definitely. However, they were still a little off, not quite matching the original recipe of the pastries from Tenebrae that Noctis had as a child.

“Could be a little… sweeter?” Noctis mused to himself. Prompto looked at him incredulously.

“Seriously, Prince Picky?! These are frigging awesome!” The two friends settled into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the iced pastries. Prompto leaned back into the cushions of the sofa, his feet lying over Noct’s legs. 

“So, wanna talk about it?” Prompto offered as he polished off the last of his pastry, licking his fingers.

Noctis sat with his head back, worrying his lip for a moment.

“I saw my dad today.”

“Ah.” 

Prompto didn’t push, but let Noct decide if he wanted to divulge any more.

He picked at his sleeves and looked at Prompto, his baby blue eyes showing concern under his flop of blond hair made Noct change direction. He treasured his Prince-free time with Prompto, which always seemed to be unfailingly fun and easy. While Noct knew he could talk to Prompto about anything, he didn’t want to lose what little good mood he had salvaged from the day.

“And there’s the fact that Ignis tore into me after training. You should have seen him Prom.” Noct carried the pastry box into the kitchen putting some distance between him and the thoughts of Regis’ health.

“Ugh, was he mad? Did he clean his glasses?”

“Twice!” Noct made a face, returning to the sofa with 2 cans of coke and a share size bag of crisps.

“Was it because you missed training?” Prompto asked quietly. Noct shrugged somewhat, not agreeing but not disagreeing. Prompto groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. 

“Ah man, it’s my fault. I’m such a bad friend. Let me talk to Iggy, I’ll explain.” 

“Prom, you are anything but a bad friend. You are literally the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Besides, Ignis wouldn’t believe you. He’d doubtless think I’d sent you to get out of extra training hours.” Noct took a drink, contemplating how much of a lie in he could get tomorrow without being late for his extra combat session.

“But, it’s my fault you missed training! If I hadn’t been moping, you wouldn’t have had to keep me company.” Prompto pouted, genuinely feeling bad for Noct, but still opening the packet of crisps and take a couple. 

Prompto had been due to see his parents that week, for the first time in about 6 months. They had some business in the city and had promised they would stay for a few nights and spend some ‘quality time’ with him. That, of course, never transpired.

Instead, Prompto had left school early that day to clean the house, making it as welcoming as he could. He even spent most of the evening making dinner for 3 from one of Ignis’ borrowed recipes. He had sat at the candle-lit table, a feast made, ready and waiting for 3 hours before he had a text from his mother. 

**Mum** : Sorry, Prompto, work is so busy. We won’t be able to make it. We’ll come visit soon, promise. 

Prompto didn’t reply. He would perhaps still be sitting there now if it weren’t for a well timed message from Noct asking how things were going. And that was why Prompto had spent the next 2 nights staying at Noct’s apartment, and why Noct had missed two lots of training.

“Prom! You were not moping! Anyway, it was my choice, and I chose to spend the time with you. Just think of it as my civil duty or whatever.” Noct said nonchalantly, trying to ease his friend’s guilt. 

“Fine, but I owe you!” Prompto pointed a finger in Noct’s face, the offer sounding more like a threat than a show of gratitude.

“Ok, jeez, calm down. Hm… lunch at ‘Glaives Grub?” Prompto smiled and twisted his pointed finger into an air fist bump. 

“You got it!” Checking the time, he almost squealed. “Noct! It’s time, quick put it on!”

Noct grabbed the remote and switched the channel in time to see the start of the opening credits of Justice Monsters 3–No Justice. 

“OMG! I am so excited!” Prompto grabbed Noct by the shoulders and shook him in glee. Noct struggled for a while, but as soon as the theme song began, both boys yelled:

“HIGH FIVE FOR JUSTICE!” before jumping up on the sofa, high fiving one another and then crashing back down, a mess of limbs, joy and spilled crisps as they settled on to the sofa to enjoy the film they had been waiting all year for. 


	2. Sunny Days/Somnus Nights

“Hm… let me think. I want to pick a good one!” Prompto pursed his lips as he swung his legs back and forth, feet dangling over the ground. He sat on the edge of the wall of Insomnia Memorial Park, hunched over in concentration with his hands under his legs. 

“Oo, I know! It’s got to be Galdin Quay!” Noct lay on his back, his head near Prompto, one leg bent at the knee, foot flat on the wall while his other leg hung lazily over the edge. His mouth curved at Prompto’s predictable answer. It was _always_ Galdin Quay. 

“Gladin Quay, on the beachfront. I’ve got an ice-cream in one hand camera in the other taking amazing shots of the beach…” Prompto nodded, happy with his decision. 

“Shots of the beach… or of the bikini-clad beach goers?” Noct smirked. He can hear the delighted squeals of children playing in the park nearby. The sound of the city traffic dulled slightly by the park’s wall and foliage. 

“Hey, it’s a tourist destination, I can’t help it if a few choice ladies end up walking through one of my photos!” He shrugged his shoulders in mock defence. “Besides, you know I like to document beautiful things. And what is more beautiful than a gorgeous sunny coastline, decorated with attractive ladies?” His eyes closed, he turns to face up to the city sun beating down, imagining the picture-perfect scene. 

“You’re such a perv.” Noct scoffs and shakes his head, his arm across his face to shield his eyes from the midday sun. They had spent most of the day indoors at the arcade and were now waiting for Ignis to pick them up. Noct was too warm in his usual jacket. Ideally, he would be shading under one of the many trees dotted around the main green space in the city, but he was never one to say no to Prom, and so they sat in the midday sun, with no sunscreen like a couple of idiots. 

“Dude, I’m a teenage boy. Being a perv is kinda what we’re known for.” Prompto throws a glance down at his best friend. “Most of us, anyway. Some people are too _princely_ to dream about flirting with girls!” Noct ignores him, not raising to the bait of being questioned on who he likes or if it would even include scantily clad women. 

“What about you?” Prompto puts both hands behind him, leaning back, attempting to get as much sun on his chest and arms as he can. Even though his chances of acquiring a rich, toned tan like Gladio was slim to none. The best Prompto could hope for was to not burn too badly. But, ever the optimist, Prompto continued to defiantly soak up the rays. 

“Tenebrae.” Noct answer reverently with no hesitation. “Alone, spread out in the sylleblossom fields.” He thought about it for another moment. “with a stack of iced tarts to keep me going.” As if in protest at the lack of pastries, Noctis’ stomach rumbled. 

Prompto nodded, even though Noct couldn’t see him. 

“Was that what we had the last Saturday? Those are some damn good tarts. Even if I’ve not had the real deal, Iggy’s version is just about the best cake you can get within the entire city.” He waves as a couple of girls from school go past, smiling up at him. 

“Hey, what do you think Ignis would pick?” 

“What would I pick for what, Prompto?” Came Ignis’s crisp voice from behind them. Prompto spun his head around, almost losing his balance. Noct didn’t even glance up as he waved his fingers in the general direction of Ignis’ voice.

“We’re playing a quick game of Anywhere But Here. Where would you pick?” Prompto twisted fully to face him and hooked an arm around his raised knee. 

Noct turned his head and smirked. “Prom, Ignis is so duty bound, he’d probably have to be by my side even in Anywhere But Here.” 

Ignis raised his eyebrow slightly, his lips curving at one side in a slightly coquettish manner. 

“Your Highness, while my entire waking life revolves around you, that, I can assure you, most certainly does not extend to my imaginary one.” Leaning his back against the wall, he rests his hands against his lap and studies the ground in contemplation. Never one to do things by halves, he gives the inane pastime his full attention. 

“Ah yes.” He closes his eyes. “Altissia. Its mid-morning, the sun is still pleasant and I’m sitting at a small waterside bistro. Sipping on a piping cup of Ebony, I’m watching the city come to life for the day. People passing to-and-fro, and not a single one requiring anything of me.” 

Prompto smiles, trying to imagine it. Ignis is the only person out of their group who had been to Altissia. Travel out of the city was not common, and Ignis treasured those precious few days he had spent in Altissia back when he was 14. While at the time he had not been able to enjoy the city - his mind and time encompassed by the various council meetings and trade negotiations. His memories afforded him a chance to reflect on the atmosphere and soul of the floating city. 

Noctis sits up on the wall and looks at Ignis. “That sounds perfect.” He says with sincerity. 

Ignis nods, a wistful expression on his face. Then he straightens up, smoothly tugging the ends of his waistcoat and looks at his watch. 

“Unfortunately, rather than _anywhere_ but here, we do have a _somewhere_ but here to be. We have the meeting on the new Crownsguard duties in 30 minutes.” Noctis groans dramatically and half falls off the wall. 

“That, however, does NOT sound perfect.” 

****

Noct paced between the two walls either side of the hallway, his arms alternating between crossing over his chest and hanging at his sides, hands making fists. The Crownsguard meeting had over ran, causing Ignis to hurry off immediately after to another briefing. Noctis had been meandering through the citadel, wasting time when Gladio had found him.

They were both required to attend an audience with the King. 

“What do you think he wants? It’s about the armiger, isn’t it? Why can’t I just summon a damn weapon!” Noct kicks a chair, the sound of it scraping along the floor painfully until he is pushed into it by Gladio. The corridor outside the King’s office was a long, imposing marble affair. Interconnected geometric patterns ran along either side of the floor. A monochrome palette and cold, smooth walls created an impressive, yet imposing feel. 

“Noct, we have no idea why we were called here, so calm down.” Gladio, leaning heavily by one arm against the wall, hands resting in his front pockets and ankles crossed, was the epitome of calm. Inside, his heart was racing as he shared the same thoughts as the Prince. 

“No, we are definitely in trouble, I’ve taken too long, I should be able to do this by now.” 

_He_ has _taken too long, and he_ should _be able to do this now. More to the point,_ you _should have been able to get him to that point already._ Galdio berated himself silently. 

“I’ve failed as a Prince of Lucis.” He hunches over, elbows digging sharply into knees as he pushes his lips into his teeth with his thumb.

“No, you haven’t.” _I’ve failed you as your trainer and shield._

“They’re going to move me back into the citadel, aren’t they? I probably won’t even be allowed to hang out with Prompto.” Noct looks frantically at the wall in front of him. There is no way he can be confined within the citadel again, not after finally have some freedom and space of his own. 

“Alright Princess, cool it, no point getting your knickers in a twist before we even know what’s happening.” Gladio’s bravado was an attempt to calm them both. Noctis sighed, irritated by the nickname. 

“Mr Amicitia, any reason why you feel the term ‘Princess’ is an insult?” A quiet voice sounded behind Gladio. 

Gladio’s face, devoid of its usual colour and cocky grin, turns to face his direct superior Monica Elshett. He gives no reply. 

“I’m intrigued why you consider it an insult to imply that the Crown Prince is in fact a Princess?” Monica bows to Noct and smiles at him before turning back to Gladio, eyebrows raises waiting for a response. 

“I er… I don’t… I mean. It isn’t…” Unflappable Gladio was clearly flapping. 

Monica, an officer of the Crownsguard, was a strong, friendly woman. Noct had met her several times, and each time she was warm and approachable. Her outwardly serious demeanour hid her dark sense of humour. 

“Correct. It isn’t.” She stared at Gladio a little longer until his eyes shifted to the floor. “Your Highness, would you like to take it any further?” 

Gladio’s eyes widened, and he shot a look at the Prince. Noct seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head slowly. 

“No thank you, Monica, that won’t be necessary. For now.” Noct smirked at Gladio as Monica bowed to him again. 

“Very well, I will leave it in your hands. The King is ready to see you, _Prince_ Noctis, whenever you are ready.” She walked past the pair, with a pause and a glance at Gladio. Despite Monica having to tilt her head to reach his eyes, he had never felt so small. 

Noct waited until Monica had entered another room before breaking into a quiet laughter. 

“You should see the look on your face!” Gladio grabbed Noct by his shirt and pulled him into a headlock. 

“You little shit! Double combat hours for you next week, I’m serious!” 

Noctis feigned resistance, trying to extradite himself from Gladio’s arms. He gave up, enjoying the warmth of his shield too much and patted him on the chest with a cheeky, 

“Totally worth it.” Gladio pushed him into the door with a final slap across his head. 

****

Noct still has a subtle grin on his face as he and Gladio enter his father’s office. The room, circular and modest, had not changed over the years. The King sat behind a leather-topped desk, which was more cluttered with personal effects than one might expect. There was a picture of Noct and himself, and another, smaller picture of Regis with his wife, from many years ago. There were a few small items that would look like rubbish to anyone else’s eyes. A small pebble from the rocky outcrop near Hammerhead, a large seashell from the Shores of Galdin Quay and a small bobbin of old fishing wire from his first fishing trip with Noctis. 

The Prince settled into the leather chair, all good humour gone, waiting for the inevitable. Gladio bowed and stood behind Noctis. Noct was glad to see that his dad appeared no worse than previous, and if anything, he had a little more colour in his cheeks. 

“Noctis, my boy. Gladiolus, pleasure to see you.” Regis smile upon seeing his son goes someway to alleviate the knot in Noct’s stomach.

“Your Majesty, you are looking well.” 

Regis smiled and motioned for Gladio to take a seat. 

“Yes, thank you. Now, we shall wait a moment or two for Ignis to arrive. He is coming from a prior engagement so he may be a little late, but I felt it was important for him to be here too.” 

Noctis’ smile faltered. If Ignis was here too, it was definitely bad news. 

As if on cue, there was a polite tap at the door and Ignis entered on the King’s command. He was unimpeachable, as always. No evidence that he had run most of the way across the citadel to get here on time. He bowed deeply and greeted the King before taking his seat. 

“Now, I’m sure I can surmise what the three of you are thinking.” Regis placed his hands, fingers interlaced, on top of his desk. “Noctis, you have yet to successfully retrieve a weapon from the armiger.” 

Noctis immediately looked down at his hands, as if he could somehow blame them rather than himself. Gladio cleared his throat, and Ignis remained as impassive as ever. 

“However,” Regis stared pointedly at Noctis. “… while that is an issue, and a worrying one at that. It is not what I wish to discuss today.” The Prince eyed his dad through his fringe. 

“Noctis, do you remember, what you were told? When you were younger?” Noctis blinked at the king. “When we were in Tenebrae.” His face clouded a little as he shifted in the chair, a prickling in his back, phantom pain from the memory of that time when he was only 8 years old. 

His father gave a sad smile, and nodded slowly once, as if he could read the Prince’s mind. “I realise it is difficult to think about.” Noctis didn’t reply. 

“Lady Lunafreya, she spoke with you, didn’t she?” He pressed gently after a moment. 

“She told me about the Crystal…” Noct hesitated, feeling a bit embarrassed. He had not discussed his time in Tenebrae with anyone. While he cherished the memories he had of Lunafreya, it was not an easy period of his life.

“She said that I was the Chosen King. Although I can’t really say that I know what that means. Other than I will ‘banish the darkness from the world’.” Ignis gave him a sidelong glance. Even he wasn’t aware of this. Noctis had considered talking to his adviser about it once, a long time ago. But there seemed something vaguely narcissistic about referring to himself as the Chosen King and in the end, the conversation had never happened. 

The King nodded. He was silent for a moment as he picked up the fishing wire.

“You will find out, one day.” His voice hushed, more to himself than the room. He placed the bobbin back in its place, his attention now on Ignis and Gladio. 

“Now, the main thing I wanted to talk about, are your retainers. Your Shield, and Adviser, they have been with you for quite some years now. I trust you have grown to understand and respect one another in that time?” 

Noctis seemed a little put on the spot. In truth, together with Prompto, there was no one that Noctis was closer to. While it hadn’t been a smooth start for Ignis or Gladio, and it wasn’t always plain sailing even now, Noctis cared more for them both than he had ever expressed.

The prince was not eloquent in his affections or vulnerabilities. When threatened or in danger of seeming weak, he would immediately go on the defensive with a ‘don’t care, won’t care’ attitude. He was certainly not showing his hand now. Luckily, Ignis stepped in. 

“If I may Your Majesty? Both Gladiolus and I have worked well with Noctis over the years. The Prince is… delightfully spirited and sure in his opinions… ensuring that our days are… interesting and varied.” Noct pouted slightly. “On a personal note, we have both come to know Noctis very well, and I believe I speak for each of us when we say we are staunch friends and confidants.” 

“Seconded Your Majesty. I serve His Highness as it is my sworn duty as his Shield, but I value my time with him as my closest friend just as strongly.” Gladio finished his sentence looking directly at Noct. Hoping to break through the wall around Noct that only ever came down slightly when he was alone with his 3 comrades. Noct’s face gave away nothing, but a warm feeling flowed over him being referred to as Gladio’s closest friend. 

The King nodded, the lines around his eyes wrinkled with quiet joy. 

“Good. You will all need that bond in the years that follow. Duty and courage will only carry you so far along your journey. It will be through your friendships that you will find your true strength, my boy.” Noctis scratched at the arm of the chair, a warm blush on his face. 

“Further to that I need to make it absolutely clear to each of you…” The King’s voice changed tone and all 3 pairs of eyes were on him at once. “There is _no one_ more important than Noctis in the whole of Eos.” Regis stared at each of them in turn, making sure they heard and understand him explicitly. 

“Not. One. Person. Not any of your friends, Noctis. Not any of our citizens. No one.” 

“Not even…” Noctis began quietly 

“Not even me, Noct. Your time as King will not be easy.” Regis cleared his throat and considered both Gladio and Ignis. “Sacrifices will be required, and I need to rely on all of you to make those if needed?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The shield and adviser replied in unison with no hesitation. 

“That includes you, Noct. There may be a time when you have to choose between your friends or your duty as King.” Noctis looked at his father, the years etched on his face and the cane propped against the side of the desk. His father was a good indication of the sacrifices that lay ahead of him. 

“I understand.” He said quietly, but with conviction. 

“I hope you do, Noct. You must take what strength you can from your friendships with Ignis, Gladio and even Prompto. But remember, they are expendable. You, are not.” Noctis’s head shot up as he glared at his father.

_Expendable?_ Prompto, Ignis. Gladio.

He could see what his father was getting at, that Noctis must fulfil his destiny as the Chosen King, whatever that actually meant. But he took umbrage with the idea that his friends were expendable, because they weren’t. Not to him. 

King or not, no one talked about his friends in that manner.

“I will do my duty, Father, whatever it requires of me. And if ever must I choose between my friends or my calling, I will make the right decision.” He stood abruptly, both hands curled into fists, his voice hard. “If you’ll excuse me, Gladio and I have training.” Noctis shot Gladio down with an icy stare before he could say otherwise. “Ignis, Gladio, lets go.” 

Gladio was the first to rise, shield to Noctis alone, and where he went, Gladio followed. Ignis rose next, uncertain for only a fraction of a second as to the hierarchy with the King present before he followed the man he served. 

All 3 bowed and exited, Noctis taking the lead with a pace so fast he could have warped to slow down. He reached the lift first, using the full force of his hand to hit the button to call it. His two retainers caught up, neither saying anything out loud but talking over Noctis’ head with their eyes. 

“… Expendable…” they hear Noctis mutter before he kicked the door of the lift. “I’m taking the stairs.” And off he went, down 110 flights of stairs. Gladio tilted his head at Ignis, who replied with a raised eyebrow. 

“You are the Shield, Gladio.” 

“Fine!” Gladio huffed and jogged after Noct. “Noct, hey Noct, wait up!” 

It was about 15 flights down that Noctis really regretted his decision of taking the stairs. But his temper had got the better of him and he was not about to back out now. Besides, it gave him a chance to think about what his father had said. Or at least it would if Gladio would stop reading the floor number every time they made it down another set of stairs. 

“Only 94 floors to go. Is this training that you had in mind, Noct?” Noctis rolled his eyes but didn’t reply. He knew what Regis said was right. He was aware of the risks that came with being King but he didn’t really factor in how it would affect his friends. It’s not that he didn’t care, more that he cared too much to think about it. 

In all honesty, he didn’t have a clue what he would do without the 3 members of his chosen family. 

“Look, Noct, about what your old man said.” He tapped the metal handrail with his knuckle as he descended, the sharp clacks echoing through the stairwell.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Noctis hurried his pace as Gladio caught up. 

“Fine, we won’t talk about it. Can we at least talk about a healthier way for you to deal with your frustration that doesn’t involve running down 1000 flights of stairs?” Gladio grabbed the prince and spun him round to face him. Noctis, trapped between Gladio’s vice grip and the banister, cried out. 

“Hey!” Noct scowled at him. Gladio, his sworn Shield. He had known him for a long time. He knew how intense those amber eyes could get, the shape of his nose, how much scruff on his chin was too much before Gladio would shave it. He could hear the 100 subtle differences in the gruffness of his voice and how he liked his Cup Noodles. He knew almost everything about the man, apart from how the hell he would cope without him. Noct never wanted to find out.

The image of Gladio blurred, Noct blinked hard. His head lowered, hair falling over his eyes.

“Gladio…” He placed both hands on Gladio’s chest and pushed him gently. Gladio, so surprised by the tenderness of the action, took a step back. “… leave me be, please.” 

Gladio ran a hand through his hair and gestured for Noct to carry on. 

“OK, fine.” Gladio hated that Noct would retreat into himself as his way to deal with things. That, to Gladio, was not dealing.

“Race you to the bottom?” He said to break the tension, hoping to appeal to Noct’s competitive side. 

Noct’s reply was to warp down the next flight of stairs, leaving a blue echo of himself behind. He took another two flights before Gladio had even begun moving. “Hey! That’s cheating!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit in this chapter that I'm not 100% happy with. However, I wanted it in, and no matter how I rewrote it, it didn't really improve. I decided to just embrace the flaws of it lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 😊


	3. It's Not A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today but filled with a little fluffiness, just in time for Christmas!  
> Last post before xmas so I hope everyone has a lovely day, and are able to salvage some sort of normality!

A week later and Noctis had not spoken to his Father since their last encounter. That first night he had had no sleep, worrying about what horrors lay in store for himself and his retainers. After another night of restless tossing and turning, Noctis did the only logical thing he could do in the situation. Pretend the meeting never happened. 

The Prince had a knack for ignoring what he couldn’t cope with, forcing it deep down inside him and dissipating it from existence. Mostly, it seemed to work. Except for perhaps, right now.

“NOCT! Eyes forward!” Gladio’s gruff voice rang out across the room, making Noct look up, a little too late.

A sword was rushing towards him, sent airborne with enough speed and skill to kill him if he didn’t move. Noct considered warping, dithered, and threw his body to the right, in time to have the sword graze his neck and cut a strand of his hair.

“Noct!” Gladio was immediately at his side, his large hand grasping his forearm, lifting him up from the poor landing position. “Dammit Noct, you need to pay attention when I’m launching a weapon at you.”

Noctis flinched, more from his trainer’s tone than from the injury. “Sorry.” He murmured. Gladio held him hard by the shoulder and brushed Noct’s hair away from his collar.

“Let me see.” His fingers skittered over his skin, holding his hair back as he traced near the cut with his rough thumb. A thin red line appears, a swelling of liquid at one end. It’s a clean cut, Gladio knows it will be quick to heal. “It’s only a scratch. I think I’ve got a potion in my bag.”

“It’s fine, Gladio, don’t waste a potion.” He barely winces at the hint of stinging from his neck. He doesn’t deserve a potion, the accident being his fault for not paying attention in the first place.

“It doesn’t even hurt. A plaster will be fine, if you have one?”

Gladio pushes Noct onto the bench as he brings out the first aid kit. He prepares a cleansing wipe and plaster before turning back to Noct. Registering the dropped shoulders and the obvious pout on the prince’s face, he says nothing as he tends to the cut.

Gladio’s calloused fingers run through Noct’s silky hair as he holds most of it back, ensuring there is none in the wound. The cut itself isn’t too bad, a small scrape, and the bleeding had already stopped.

Gladio berates Noct again for not paying attention, reminding him he could have been killed. His voice is harsh and angry, but his hands gentle as they press the wipe over the cut, cleaning the drying blood and ensuring the surrounding area is free of any dirt to avoid an infection.

He is careful in his movements, his hands working methodically, but delicately. His eyes shifting from Noct’s slender neck to his face.

“What?” Noct catches him looking, making him self-conscious. His cheeks warm as Gladio pauses, his fingers still touching his neck as he watches him.

“Nothing.” His thumb gently rubs the smooth pale skin and moves along the collarbone before stopping in the slight dip below it. “Forgot you even had a neck under all this hair.”

Gladio places the plaster over the cut and smooths the edges down, running his finger along each of the four sides at least 3 times. Noctis closes his eyes, forgetting himself for a moment and tilts his head.

“You know, this is actually pretty relaxing, big guy. You should get yourself a side hustle as a nurse. Although I think your bedside manner would need some work. Not sure your patients would put up with you shouting at them.” A swift, sharp smack lands to the back of his head. 

“Smart fighters get a bedside manner, distracted Princes don’t.” The serious expression in his hard jaw is softened only by the exposed concern in his amber eyes. Noct, intimidated by the intense gaze concentrates instead on the mop of brown hair, curling shyly away from Gladio’s neck. His once shaved style has more than grown out.

Gladio clears away the rubbish and returns the medical kit to the shelf. Noct touches his skin where Gladio’s fingers were. Hand on his shoulder, he inclines his head and looks closer at Gladio.

“Speaking of hair, yours is getting longer.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, haven’t really had time to style it recently so I’ve just been letting it grow.” Gladio subconsciously reaches up to tug his hair but stops himself.

“I like it. It suits you.” Noctis looks away, turning his face to the ceiling. Gladio settles himself on the bench beside him. They are both quiet for a moment before the shield speaks.

“Anyway, why are you so off your game today?” Noctis replies with a noncommittal shrug. Gladio whips his foot out and kicks his boot.

“Ow!” The prince exclaims. Gladio ignores him, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. He looks between the floor and Noctis.

“Noct, when you’re in this room with me, I need your full attention. I can’t afford to make mistakes. Not with you.” Another intense look from his shield has Noct shying away.

“I’m supposed to protect you, not harm you. And if I need to demote you to wooden weapons to do so, I will.”

Noct glances at his shield and instantly feels bad. He doesn’t want to disappoint him. Not Gladio. Every time he sets foot in this room, he is always trying to prove himself to the shield, and while he often made mistakes, it had been a long time since he had been so clumsy and dangerous in training. 

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit tired today. Didn’t sleep very well. That’s all.” Has barely slept at all since being told his friends were disposable.

Gladio is far from convinced. “Are you sure? If there is something on your mind, you can tell me.”

Noctis meets his eyes and smiles softly. Gladio still has a frown on his face and suddenly Noct wants to see the carefree grin he is used to.

“I know. I’m fine really, just tired.” His slim leg nudges Gladio’s strong thigh, knocking them and letting them rest together. “Promise. No level 1 weapons needed.”

Gladio huffs a laugh and pushes Noct clean off the seat with one arm.

“Hey!” The prince lands, his butt on the floor, arms sprawled out and an indignant look on his face.

“Well, I would have gone for a headlock, but I’ve done enough damage to your neck for one day.” Gladio yanks him up from the floor. Noct, falling against him on the bench, tries to retaliate by kicking him over. Gladio barks a laugh as he barely moves. 

“Dammit, why are you so heavy?!” 

“Well, one of us have to some muscle around here.” Gladio stands and makes a show of flexing, his 6’6 frame towering over Noct from his position on the bench. Noct rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t look away. 

_Seriously, this guy is like a behemoth. A really jacked, tank top wearing Behemoth._

A dull buzzing from his bag interrupts Noct’s thoughts and he remembers belatedly that he is due to meet up with Prompto later that day. He has a quick look at the message, frowning but not replying.

“Hm, Prom’s stuck at school and won’t get out for another few hours. We were supposed to be having an early dinner together, but I guess it’ll be a late dinner now.”

“How late?” Gladio’s brow furrows as he sits back down next to Noct.

“Around 9ish. We’re heading to the ‘Glaives Grub.”

“Hmm. Not at that time you’re not. Not just the two of you.”

“It’s fine, we go all the time.” Noct says casually, hoping to reassure Gladio but he’s already accepting that he would need to be picked up and dropped off by Ignis at the very least.

“Yeah, in the day. At lunchtime. Not when it’s prime drinking hour.” Gladio shakes his head. No way was he letting the prince head to a bar on his own after dark. He looks at the shield for a while. Gladio’s forehead fostering a few serious lines with his frown.

“Well, why don’t you come with us?” Noct taps his phone, opening the menu and swiping between screens randomly. “I mean, if you want to.”

Gladio looks at him. “You sure you don’t mind me tagging along on your Prom date?” Noctis doesn’t look at him but rolls his eyes.

“It’s not a date, and yeah, it would be nice to do something with you that didn’t require pain.” He says its casually, but he’s already excited about having Gladio there.

Gladio laughs and smiles at Noct. “Sure, why not. How about we invite Iggy, have the entire gang there?” Noct shrugs while nodding at the same time. It would be rude not to invite Ignis. Not to mention weird if Noct wanted to hang out with Gladio but not Specs.

“Yeah, I’ll text him now.”

Noct has a brief flicker of disappointment at it not being only him and Gladio, before realising that was ridiculous and inviting Ignis. He receives a courteous and efficient reply.

“Ignis is in.”

“Alright!” Gladio smiled and flings his arm around Noct’s shoulder. “Let’s go get ready for this date then.” He winks at Noct who can’t help but smile at his choice of words.


	4. The Prince's Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this chapter written was akin to putting on the ring of Lucii…without the impending doom. It was a nightmare. 
> 
> Also I’ve made this a little more angsty than I first realised! It gets more fluffy later, I promise!

The air that night, while not cold, had an edge to it as the four friends piled into the ‘Glaives Grub. A small diner-come-bar, it had a line of aging booths along one wall, worn and cracked leather on the seating. The floor was always just a little too tacky to ever be spotless and there was a permanent tang of hops in the air from their homebrew. 

Prompto, determined to sit at the actual bar, fires off a grin at the pretty 20-something bartender, Amy and starts to bounce over. 

“Not gonna happen lover-boy.” Gladio sharply redirects the blonde, dragging him over to a booth by the neck of his shirt, Prompto scowling the whole way. “We sit where I say.”

Prompto throws himself in the booth's corner, with Ignis neatly joining him. A subtle touch on his arm from Gladio has Noct taking his seat opposite Prompto. Gladio sweeps his gaze across the room checking for any obvious areas of concern. It’s quieter than he expected with just a few other groups of glaives dotted about.

“Gladio has to ensure that Noctis sits in the safest area possible.” Ignis apprises Prompto, before casting his own sharp eyes around the establishment.

“Nearest the exit, view of the entire room.” Gladio, establishing no immediate threat, takes his seat next to Noct and flashes a wink at the barmaid while he’s at it.

“Yeah, view of the entire room _and_ of Amy. I see how that worked out for you.” Prompto throws a beer mat at Gladio and sticks his tongue out at him.

“Hey, I guess I’m just lucky like that.” He smirked and stretched a large arm over the back of the booth. Noct, head down and fringe forward, shot a glance to Amy cleaning glasses behind the bar. With a small round face and long auburn hair, she was friendly and always had polite chatter with both boys whenever they stopped for lunch.

“She’s pretty, I guess. If you’re into that sort of thing.” Noct takes out his phone and starts tapping through his game notifications. 

“Right, what is everyone having? My treat.” Ignis offers, although it was less of a treat and more of a standard if Ignis was ever out with Noct and the others.

“I’ll have an Appletini please Ignis. Oh, but…” Noct holds his hand out to stop Ignis.

“Minus the tini, yes Noct. I know.” 

“So, an apple juice then?” Gladio smirked at Noct nudging him in the ribs with a sharp elbow. “I’ll have the usual Iggy, thanks.” 

“A Catuar Needle for me, Igster!” Prompto says, flashing a smile and a thumbs up. 

“What’s the needle part?” Gladio asks, intrigued.

“I’ve no idea, but it hurts like hell in the morning.” Prompto grins back, Gladio laughing knowingly.

Ignis sighs, cleaning his glasses. “Prompto I’ve told you before, I am not buying you alcohol. You’re only 17.”

The youngest of the group pouts, mainly for effect. “Sheesh, you’re not _my_ retainer Iggy!”

The adviser gives both Prompto and Noct a long look as he pushes his glasses back on his face. “Sometimes I do wonder…” Prompto rolls his eyes but is secretly pleased to be considered one of the family.

He gives a final dramatic sigh before muttering “It’s fine, it’s a mocktail anyway…”

*

“Jeez, she’s not even being subtle.” Prompto sounded both jealous and impressed. Amy continued her long-distance flirting from the bar. “Seriously, Gladio, tell me your secret.” 

Gladio was watching a group of three men seated near the bar. They seemed to get louder as the evening drew on. One was unhappy about something, gesturing wildly, and shouting every now and again at his companions.

“Not much of a secret kiddo. Ladies seem to love muscle and tattoos.” Gladio holds up his glass. “Another round, same again?” Gladio goes to stand when Noct grabs the hem of his shirt. 

“I’ll go.” He hops up on the seat and jumps over Gladio before he has time to argue. “If you go we probably won’t see you for the next three hours.” Gladio lets the dig slide but sends him off with a gruff message to be careful, monitoring him as he wanders over to the bar. 

Noctis waits his turn to be served, tapping his fingers on the counter, and rubbing the back of his standing leg with the front of his boot. It’s not that Noct really minded Gladio flirting, but sometimes he just wished he, well, wouldn’t.

Amy shot a half smile his way. “Same again, sweetness?” Noctis gave a small nod and leaned on the bar glancing back to his friends. Gladio has stood, presumably to let Noctis take his seat again when he returns. Although probably more likely to better show off his physique to Amy. 

Noctis ran a quick eye over his shield. For once covered in a smart button-down black shirt, fitted to his impressive shape somehow managing to look both intimidating and handsome.

_He should have worn his tank top if he wanted maximum impact._

Turning back to the bar, he leans on his elbows. Now he was closer, he could hear more clearly the conversation the group at the other end of the bar were having. The shortest of the group was getting more irate with his drinking partners.

“I don’t care, Enes. You still have a family! My daughter is all I’ve got left, and she’s stuck out there!” The person called Enes seemed to try to placate his friend. “15 years I’ve given Insomnia, and for what? So they can run folks out of their homes and call it an honour to fight for them in the aftermath? Someone needs to do something. I need to do something.”

This was definitely not a pro-Lucis Caelum conversation. Noctis was trying his best to keep his head down and hoping he could make his way back to his group unnoticed when the guy caught his eye.

“Hey, kid. Hey, I know you…” The guy sat up, appraising Noctis, who was paying Amy and picking up the drinks. 

_It’s fine, ignore him, get back to Gladio and then we can all go._

Noctis does just that. Picks up a few drinks and ignoring the guy heading towards him, tries to head back to the table. He hears a small click, and the slide of metal down a shaft. That’s when it all went wrong. 

Noctis was suddenly yanked about face, the guy grabbing his shirt. 

“NOCT!” Noctis hears Gladio’s shout and felt his body weight slam him against the bar, putting himself between the prince and the drunk. The sound of glasses smashing, Noct is soaked from the drinks as he hears Gladio grunt. There is a brief struggle. Noctis pinned to the bar, his back to the skirmish, can’t see what is happening. He turns to the booth and sees Ignis and Prompto rushing towards him.

A hiss and a cry from Gladio followed by a loud thump and the sound of more smashed glass. Gladio staggers forward a little, and Noctis now able to squeeze past, moves from the bar. Gladio’s rough voice barks an order at the adviser.

“IGNIS, GET HIM OUT, NOW!” Noctis turns to help Gladio but Ignis grabs him, pulling him towards the door.

“Gladio?” Noct throws over his shoulder, fighting against Ignis. Two men down, one under the bar, one cowering on the floor with his hands over his head. The third person who had grabbed Noct was being held by Gladio. From what little Noctis could see, he didn’t appear to be conscious. A bloodied pocketknife was safely out of reach on the bar behind Gladio. 

“Gladio?” Noctis repeated louder. Ignis held him around the waist, still trying to drag him out of the bar. Gladio turned only a fraction toward Noct. But it was enough. Gladio, clutching his face, blood covered his hand and ran down his arm.

“I’m fine, Noct. Ignis, I said get him out!” Noct stopped dead at the blood and Ignis took the advantage to haul him and Prompto out. Outside, Ignis all but threw the two boys into the car and immediately locked it. 

He calls the Crownsguard and rushes back inside. “Gladio, guard are on their way, will you be all right on your own?”

“I’m fine, go.” Ignis is back out of the door before he finishes saying fine. He jumps in the car and pulls away in second to a soundtrack of Noct yelling at him.

“Ignis! We can’t leave him there alone! We have to go back!” Noctis leans forward, grabbing his adviser’s arm. “IGNIS!”

“He’s fine, Noctis, he said so himself. You are our concern; we need to get you to a safe place.” 

“If he’s fine on his own, then it’s safe for me to go back.”

Ignis slows for a red light, making sure the doors are locked while constantly scanning the roads for any other signs of danger.

“Your Highness, I will say this once and only once. You are our priority.” Ignis’ voice clipped with a warning, his tone unfamiliar to Noctis. He turns back to face the Prince and grabs him by the front of his shirt, the most aggressive thing Noct has ever seen him do. “Now be quiet and put your bloody seatbelt on.” Ignis demands in a half hiss, half whisper. 

Noctis slinks back and does as he is told, trying to steady his nerves at the thought of what had happened to Gladio. Noctis feels a small hand take his. He looks to Prompto, whose freckled face is streaked with drying tears, and realises how much his civilian friend must feel out of his depth. Prompto squeezes his fingers tightly and locks their hands together. He gives Noctis a small nod, his face full of conviction that Gladio will be fine. Noctis looks away, but not before returning a brief hand squeeze to his friend. 

*

Noctis can’t decide if it has been hours or mere seconds that have passed by the time Ignis escorts him to his flat. They had dropped Prompto off first, Ignis taking care to drive a roundabout route and being vigilant for anyone following. Then, when he was sure it was safe, he made his way back to their building. Ignis made several calls to Monica, first updating her on the situation and again shortly after for a status on Gladio.

A nearby team, dispatched to the bar were on site only a few minutes after Ignis had left. The 3 men were now in custody and being questioned. Gladio, after being given a few potions, was on his way to the hospital having sustained an injury to his face but not in critical condition. 

Two Crownsguard already flanked the entrance to Noct’s flat by the time they arrived. Ignis does a perimeter sweep of the property, despite being told they had done one already. Content that all windows and blinds were locked and closed, Ignis heads out with orders to the two guards not to let Noct out, or anyone other than himself back in.

“Do not leave this room Noctis, I mean it.” Ignis waits for a response, but Noctis simply stares at the area where Gladio would normally sit. Ignis sighs and moves to block his view, holding him by one shoulder.

“Noctis, I know you are anxious about Gladio, as am I. I would like to check on him at the hospital. I will come straight back to let you know how he is. But I will not go if I cannot trust you to stay where it is safe.” 

Noctis gives a tiny bow of the head, getting the message.

“You can trust me; I won’t go anywhere. I promise.” Ignis, satisfied, goes to leave before turning back to the prince. He hesitates, his face for once, betraying his emotions. He takes two long strides toward him before pulling him in a tight embrace. It takes Noctis a moment to register Ignis’ arms around him and another moment before he returns the hug. His hands on Ignis’ back as he says again.

“I promise Ignis, I’ll stay safe.” Ignis steps backs, pushing his glasses up his nose and clears his throat. 

“Good. I will be as quick as I can.” Ignis is barely out the door before Noctis feels his anger simmering. If he wasn’t the prince, he could go with him to check on Gladio. But then, if he wasn’t the prince, this would never have happened in the first place.

****

Prompto had been texting Noct almost the whole time Ignis had been at the hospital, trying to reassure him and distract him. It had worked, for the most part. Meaning that only half of Noctis apartment had been smashed up in his rage and worry. 

Noctis hears the mumbled greeting outside the door, followed by the key in the lock. He meant to run to the door, but in his haste, warped instead. A blue blur and Noctis barrels straight into Ignis.

“Oopfh!” Ignis has the wind knocked out of him.

“Didn’t mean to do that!” He helps Ignis up with an apologetic look. 

“Quite all right, I know you’ve been waiting for me to get back. I wanted…” Ignis trailed off as he took in the state of the flat. The dining chairs were all upended, the plant in the corner splayed out on the floor surrounded by soil, and there were a few smashed cups around the kitchen.

“… to make sure I had the full results from the doctor before returning.” He finished smoothly, giving no further sign that he had seen the chaos. 

“How is he? Is he OK? What happened? Can I see him?”

Ignis pushed Noct into a chair. His knee bouncing as he chewed on his lip, waiting impatiently for any news. The adviser held Noct’s gaze trying to get him to calm down.

“Your Highness, Gladio is fine. The assailant had a knife. He had managed to get a lucky swipe in to Gladio’s face…” Noctis’ eyes went wide, “… But nothing more than that. He has a rather impressive cut, and it will leave a scar the doctor said.”

“But there was so much blood, his face, his eye…” Noctis countered, convinced there must have been something more that Ignis was not telling him.

“Noctis, his wound is cosmetic only. I assure you, it looked much worse in the bar than it actually is.” He gives the prince’s arm a soft squeeze. 

“Did you see him?” Noctis felt a little appeasement but needed to know more before he could fully let himself trust that Gladio was well. 

“I did. Aside from yelling at me for not being with you, he spent most of the time asking if you were safe and sound.” Noctis nodded, a warm feeling settling in him at the mutual concern. That Gladio had shouted at Ignis told Noctis what he needed to know, that Gladio really was OK.

“He has had some stitches, but other than a bandage on his face, he is much unchanged. He is to stay the night, purely for observation and because of the late hour.” Ignis smiles at Noctis for the first time. “In all honesty, I don’t think he needs to be in overnight. The doctor, however, seemed very keen to keep her eye on him, if you catch my drift.”

Noctis gave a weak smile. “He must be fine if he’s still flirting.” Noctis didn’t begrudge his easy going nature this time. If it meant that Gladio was fine, he could flirt with anyone he wanted, Noctis included. 

Noctis’s phone rang. The screen lit up with one word. Gladio. 

“Gladio? How are you?” Nearly dropping the phone in his hurry to answer, he turns his back to Ignis.

“Hey Princess. Is Ignis back?” Noctis closed his eyes at hearing that gruff voice. Gladio sounded exactly the same as always. He didn’t sound in pain or worried. Heck, he didn’t even sound tired. 

“Yeah, he’s here.”

“Good. Stay with him, I need to know that you’re safe.” 

“Are you OK?” Noct asks quietly, still half wondering if Ignis had underplayed the injury. Worried fingers toy with his hair, pulling it tightly until he feels a tight sting in his scalp.

“Absolutely fine. I’m staying in overnight, the Doctor here, is er… pretty attentive.”

“I’ll bet.” Noctis rolled his eyes. Gladio laughed, the deep gravely rumble spreading reassurance through Noct like a wildfire. 

“I wanted to check in on you. Just, you know…” Gladio sighed. “I wanted to hear your voice.” 

Noctis heart beat a little faster at hearing that from his shield. He looked at Ignis, who gave no sign that he was listening to the conversation. He wanted to return in kind, but he lacked Gladio’s self-assurance. 

“Make sure you get some rest, Gladio. I need my shield back by tomorrow.” Gladio laughed again.

“You got it.”


	5. Aftermath/Deflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bratty Noctis doing his best book five Harry Potter impression…

Gladio poked and prodded with care at the area surrounding his wound. He was changing the bandage, which was more a precaution now rather than necessity. The skin, puckered and ugly, was slowly begging to scab over. There was a border of white wrinkled flesh where the edge of the dressing had irritated his skin.

He had been issued a few days off from training with Noct following the incident at the bar, to be on the safe side. The pain wasn’t as bad as he expected, although once the medication wore off it had stung like a bitch for a few days.

Upon discharge from the hospital, Gladio had immediately dropped in on Noct. He had been accosted before he even got in the door, the prince warping into his arms, his face buried in his chest.

“He does that now.” Ignis commented on the warping as Noctis pulled himself back. He excused the hug on falling after warping. Gladio, unconvinced, hauled him back into another embrace. No excuse needed as far as he was concerned. Gladio may have taken the hit, but it had been too damn close for his liking. If he had been only 2 seconds slower…

He made his way in the living room and sat in his usual seat. It was then that Noctis noticed how big the bandage was. His face dropped instantly.

“Noct, I’ve told you, and you can see, I’m absolutely fine.” Noctis set his jaw and nodded, his eyes never moving from the bandage. He stayed for a little while longer, exchanging details with Ignis about the debriefing and reporting that morning. All the while, Noctis stayed quiet, his eyes never leaving his face.

It wasn’t until Gladio was leaving that Noctis broke his silence.

“Gladiolus. I’m sorry.” Gladio raised an eyebrow at the use of his full name.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Noct. It’s my job.” He smiled and tucked a lock of stray hair behind the prince’s ear. With a quick wave to Ignis, Gladio left.

Noctis closed the door softly behind him.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” 

****

The next week ambled by quietly. There were to be no outside excursions for a while. Most of Ignis’ time was spent ferrying Prompto to and from the apartment to visit Noct. Noct became withdrawn almost immediately from the last time he saw Gladio. He mostly stayed in his room and joined Ignis for mealtimes only. Prompto was the only person who could coax a small smile from the prince.

Every morning Noctis would text Ignis asking how Gladio was. Ignis wasn’t sure why Noct didn’t ask Gladio himself, but he always replied with as much detail as he could. Every evening at dinner, Noct would ask again if he had seen Gladio and how he was doing.

“Your Highness, would you not rather speak with Gladio yourself? Why don’t you give him a call? I know he would like to see you.” Ignis weighed his next words. “I know he was, disappointed that you were unable to attend training this week.”

Noctis moved his food round his plate. He had missed 2 sessions in the last week, feigning illness. Ignis gave him the benefit of the doubt the first time, although when Noctis was ‘sick’ two days later he knew the Prince was avoiding Gladio. Against his better judgement, Ignis mentally allowed him one week off.

He chastised himself for enabling the absence. He couldn’t deny it was partly for selfish reasons. With Noct in his flat, he was safe from harm. So, Ignis allowed him that one week and Noctis would get back into his routine whether he liked it or not.

*

At the start of that next week, Noctis was clear about exactly how much he didn’t like being pushed back into his routine, especially with seeing Gladio again. It was the first session they had had in a while, and the first one Noct hadn’t been able to get out of.

“Nice of you to show up.” Gladio greets him, irritated that he is late, but surprised that he is there at all.

Noct gives a small wave and makes his way across the room to start warming up. He doesn’t look at his shield once and has his back to him when he starts slowly stretching his limbs. Gladio frowns, wondering why the hell he is halfway across the room.

“This is going to be a great session.” He mumbles to himself. “Hey, Noct, get yourself over here.” He hears a slow shuffle as the prince comes halfway to him. Noct drags his feet, criticising himself with each step.

_This is stupid._ You’re _being stupid._

He stops, still a much bigger distance between himself and his shield than he would normally have kept. It didn’t matter if Noct were being stupid, it didn’t change the fact that he would rather be elsewhere then here, with Gladio, trying not to feel guilty.

Noct moves back into his stretches, eyes resolutely on the floor. The room is quiet for a few minutes. Too quiet. Finally, the silence gets to Gladio. He tenses his jaw, startling Noct as he barks out.

“What is it?”

Noctis pauses in his movements but doesn’t reply.

_He’s angry._ Noct thinks _. Anger is better than disappointment at least._

“Come on, you’ve had a face on you since you came in, and don’t think for one second I’m buying your excuses for missing out on the last two sessions, I don’t care if Ignis allowed it or not.”

Silence.

Gladio yanks him by the shoulder with more force in his grip than intended, Noctis’ face scrunches with pain.

“Dammit, Gladio.”

“I’m not having you using weapons distracted again. So, either you tell me what’s wrong right now or we aren’t training.” Gladio lowers himself as much as can, trying to get into Noct’s range of eyesight. 

“Well then, I guess we aren’t training because I’ve got nothing to say.” Noct churlishly brushes Gladio off and takes 3 steps back. He feels pathetic, but it is still preferable to the alternative of having to be vulnerable and talk about his feelings.

Gladio goes to rub his hands over his face and stops, aware of the bandage still there. While the pain of the wound had faded more over the past few days, it was itching like mad as the skin was stitching itself back together. He settles for resting his hands on his head and stares at Noct.

He could tell from the slump of his shoulders, the light blush on his face, that Noctis was upset and not being deliberately obtuse. It didn’t stop from Gladio from thinking quietly,

_He doesn’t have to be such a dick about it though._

“20 laps around the room, last 10 at full speed. GO!” Noctis goes to say something, thinks better of it and starts jogging around the walls of the training room.

****

As one might expect, Ignis’ apartment was completely spotless. Partly to do with his own fastidious nature, and a large part to do with how little time he spent there. Being adviser to the prince required him to be on call 24/7. With that, came accommodation that was suitably close by at only four floors below Noctis’ own rooms. Which was how Ignis found himself entertaining a very wound up Gladio on his solitary night off for that week.

Ignis places two tumblers on the counter, both filled with whiskey, one on the rocks for himself and one neat for Gladio.

“You can be a little… brusque with him sometimes.” Ignis says, not unkindly as he swirls the liquid over the ice. Gladio, after another difficult afternoon with Noct, had stopped by Ignis apartment on his way home.

He could feel himself getting more and more exasperated as the session went on and at one point considered giving Noct an elbow blow to the face. 

“What? You think I should be more like you? Let him take advantage and get away with whatever he wants?” Gladio throws his drink down in one. Green eyes stare pointedly at Gladio.

“You know very well I do not let him get away with _whatever he wants_. True, I have different perimeters to you, but my role is not the same as yours, and nor are my methods.” Ignis words are curt, but he pours his friend another drink.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Iggy. I’m just…”

“Frustrated. Yes. You see the parallels between yourself and Noctis, do you not?”

“Hey now, I’m not that hard to work with. I call it as I see it, a spade is a spade. I’ve always been that way.” Gladio takes another smaller drink, staring into the glass. He was reasonably sure his answer didn’t lie there, but it was always worth checking.

“Hm. Yes, but Gladiolus, sometimes a spade isn’t actually a spade.”

“You’ve lost me, Ig.” He waits as Ignis takes a small drink. The liquor was purchased mainly for Gladio, for visits such as these, but Ignis had grown more accustomed to it over time and enjoyed the odd glass here and there.

“Be kinder, Gladio.” He tilts his head at the shield. “If he appears not to want to talk about something, let him get on with it for a while. He will either open up or move on.”

“I don’t know. That’s not really my style.” He flings the last of the drink down his throat.

“My point entirely Gladio. Stop badgering him. You may find you get more from him that way.”

****

Gladio was not wholly convinced, but his usual straight-talking method didn’t seem to work. If anything, it was making Noct’s concentration all that much worse.

Which was how, in the next training session, Gladio found himself trying to channel his best Ignis.

Gladio, resolutely ignoring Noct’s attitude, forced himself to be upbeat and agreeable.

“Well, Your Highness. How about some hand to hand today? We’ve focussed a lot on weapon work recently, but it’s been a while since we did any unarmed combat. Gladio was straightening the wooden polearms in the armoury, his back turned to the prince. He found it was easier to resist the urge to smack him one when he wasn’t actually looking at him.

There was a brief silence from Noct, Gladio wrapped his fingers around the top of the wooden blade, breathing deeply.

“No, thanks.” Came the sullen reply from Noctis. The shield tightened his grip and yanked on the lance, snapping the end of the wooden weapon clean off.

_Be kinder, Gladio_.

He heard Ignis’ voice taunting him. He pulled the polearm from its stand and threw both pieces to ground.

“OK then, why don’t you tell me what you _do_ want to work on instead?” He tried his best but he couldn’t stop the irritation that leaked into the words.

Noct was doing some half-hearted stretches, eyes on the broken lance.

“What about some dagger work?” Noctis mumbled. “I was watching Ignis the other day. He’s quite impressive.” In all honesty, it had shocked Noctis at how damn good Ignis was with a couple of blades. He knew his adviser could handle himself, but he possessed a calmness and grace in combat that seemed to make the daggers glide seamlessly. It made Noctis even more aware of the areas he was lacking in.

It also helped that Noctis wouldn’t have to be up close to Gladio to do it.

“It’s been a while so maybe we could work on that?” Noctis runs a hand through his hair, leaving it on the back of his neck. He was so tired. He wished he could be like Gladio and just say what was on his mind instead of bottling it up like some dangerous, miscalculated potion, waiting to cause a misfire.

“Sure.” Gladio, genuinely surprised that the prince has suggested anything that wasn’t simply, _nothing, I want to go home_ , readily agrees.

Gladio spends some time arranging the target boards at the far end of the hall. Noctis chooses a longer set of blades than he normally works with, a challenge and an attempt to show Gladio that he really did want to learn, even if it didn’t seem like it.

Noctis lines up at the first distance marker, ready to warm up with some stationary targets. Gladio, standing off to the side and slightly behind him, barks off a couple of commands to correct Noctis’ stance.

“OK, good. This round is warm up only, so don’t go hell for leather.” Noctis nods, feeling a weight lifted that he might get a good session in today and hopefully not have to think about Gladio and his face.

“Got it.”

“20 blades, find your rhythm, perfect your posture.” A nod from Noctis as he tests his weight on his back leg, finding a strong but comfortable frame. “Then I want 100% dead centre target for the next 20. Clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Gladio feels his irritation ebbing as Noctis does in fact, not only find his rhythm for the first 20 but also hits them dead centre.

The next round is a success, and it isn’t long before Gladio is arranging the pulley for the next set of targets. Slightly smaller boards arranged on a mechanism that moved each one at a different pace and in alternating directions. Same requirements as before from Gladio.

Again, Noct performed better than Gladio expected, given how he had been acting for the last few weeks. Gladio brought out the last set of targets, dotted throughout the room with the instruction for Noct to warp between all 30. Again 100% success rate demanded. 

Noct makes his way around most of them with no issue. Near target 24, he misjudged the scale of the warp and his elbow caught Gladio on the way past. A blur of blue energy, he wasn’t sure what he had hit, so he kept warping and slashing until the last target was down.

Breathing hard and his head aching a little, he spun around until he caught sight of Gladio.

“That’s more like it!” Gladio was grinning, but with a hand pressed to the top of his scar. “I want to see that every single session with every single weapon.” Gladio was still smiling, but a small hiss escaped him as he put more pressure on the scar.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Noct was instantly beside him, eyes still not quite meeting his.

“It’s nothing, a slight knock as you took that long distance warp in the mid-20s.”

“I hit you?” Noctis stepped back suddenly and dropped the dagger.

“I’m fine, really, it’s only a bit of irritation. It doesn’t really hurt, just feels a little uncomfortable. Don’t worry about it.” But Noctis did worry. It was bad enough that Gladio had that scar without Noctis actively making it more painful.

“I’m sorry…” Noctis said it so quietly Gladio didn’t catch it.

Gladio, a bit disappointed to see the sudden change in Noct’s demeanour, started clearing the targets, issuing instructions for Noct to do the same. Noct worked quietly, giving small non-committal replies to Gladio’s conversation.

With the room cleared, he tried once more.

“Great work today, Noct, really. I should listen to your suggestions more often.” He forced a laugh, determined to keep things bright.

Noct had his arm crossed over his chest, clutching his shoulder. “Thanks.” His words, barely louder than a whisper, fingernails digging into the flesh of his own shoulder.

_You hit him Noct. You hit his face._

Gladio sighed. “Great, we’re back to this. We’re done for the day. You can go.”

Noctis hesitated at the sharp dismissal. He didn’t want Gladio upset with him.

“I said go Noct. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”

Gladio turned his back on the prince. Noctis stood there for a moment longer. Biting his lip, he reached one arm out slightly, fingers a hair’s breadth from touching his shield. The taste of blood filled his mouth and his hand dropped. Noctis was out the door before he felt dampness on his cheeks.

********

Later that night, Noctis stood naked in front of his bathroom mirror. After the medicinal bath to help relax his aching muscles, he had stood when he caught sight of his face in the mirror. Red, blotchy and eyes slightly swollen.

It had been a long time since he had last let his emotions get the better of him. There was something about seeing that reminder on Gladio’s face. That permanent keepsake that just did something to Noct. He should have just accepted what Galdio had said over and over, that he was fine and it didn’t bother him. But he couldn’t. He hated that he had done that to Gladio.

20 minutes later and Noctis was still staring at himself. His jaw painfully tight from holding back his emotions. He glared at the reflection in disgust. His skin was pale, and while he clearly had tone and muscle, Noctis did not see a young man of 17, but a naïve foolish boy of 8, confined to a wheelchair and incapable of doing anything without help from others.

Noctis grabbed at the flesh on his stomach, his arms and face. Pulling it, distorting it and leaving scratches where his fingernails sunk in.

Was _this_ the body of The Chosen King?

Noctis thought about the people in the street, those he was destined to save from the darkness. What did they see when they looked at him? Did they see a child? Did they see a cute young man, or a handsome young adult? His slim face, high cheekbones, and piercing eyes bared resemblance to his father’s. There was no denying that. But it was not the face of a king that stared back at him.

He scoffed. Was this the body of a leader? The face of a saviour?

What does Gladio think when he sees him? His purpose is to protect Noct, he knew that. But the prince couldn’t help but wonder if he embarrassed Gladio. Not even king yet, and already the shield permanently marked. Noctis looked down, unable to meet his own gaze when he thought about Gladio, about what might have happened.

Or, Ignis? Does he think him lazy, unmotivated? Lost cause? Does he dismay at the future of Lucis with Noctis as King?

He thought about Prompto. His sweet friend, who didn’t see him as Prince Noctis. But just as Noct, carrot hating, sleep loving, shy but always trying Noct.

Noctis leans over the sink, his eyes scrunched closed.

_No Noct, you know they don’t think that._

_They are your friends; you know they care about you, trust in you._

“You need to stop.” Noctis speaks out loud to himself. He wipes his hands over his eyes and face, trying to get a mental grip on his insecurities.

_It doesn’t matter_. He reflects. He can only do what he can.

For his friends, his people, his father.

Noctis breathes out forcefully. The mirror steams up, small water droplets clinging to the surface. He swipes a hand over the mirror so the image blurs, his face, out of focus and no longer easy to make out.

_Better_ , he thinks.


	6. The Spade That Isn't A Spade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically a chapter filled with angst. Gladio is raging, things are said, hearts are broken.  
> #sorrynotsorry

Noct sighs, quietly throwing his training bag through his bedroom door. It makes it to the bed, just, before collapsing over the edge on to the floor. Noct scowls but doesn’t bother picking it up. Prompto gets settled on the sofa, his phone already in his hand as Ignis follows, pulling out his recipe book and deciding what to make that night for the four of them.

The walk back from the training room had been awkward with each of them trying to make conversation and ignore the fact that Galdio and Noct were clearly avoiding talking to each other. Prompto was quietly hopeful that by the time they had got back to Noct’s, the tension would have eased.

Gladio is the last to come in, he kicks the door closed and slams his belongings down on the kitchen counter.

_Apparently not._

“OK Prince Charmless, that’s it, I’ve had enough.” Noct stops in his tracks, shoulders up and glances in Gladio’s direction but not directly at him. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Noct’s gaze switches between Ignis and Prompto in a silent cry for help. Ignis, closing his book is rubbing his forehead, trying to relax the growing headache. Prompto glances at Gladio, not wanting to get involved with the shield’s wrath.

“Huh? Spit it out, what the hell is eating you?”

“I… don’t know what you mean. Nothing’s wrong with me.” Noct shoves his hands in his pockets sulkily and tries to move to the sofa, hoping Gladio will drop it, knowing that he won’t.

“No way, Princess.” His shield, acting as one, brought Noctis up short. The rage in his face distorting his features, causing the scar to ripple unnervingly. His massive hands resting on his belt, he glares at his charge. “I’ve tried to be nice. I’ve tried to talk you out of whatever shitty mood you’re in, but enough is enough.” Noctis doesn’t reply.

“Look at me.” Blue eyes stare stubbornly at the floor instead. He can hear Gladio’s tongue click in irritation at the lack of response. 

“Noct dammit.” Galdio tugs a hand through his hair. “It’s me, isn’t it? I’ve done something to piss you off. You’ve been avoiding me for weeks, and I’m tired of tiptoeing around so for Shiva’s sake, talk to me!”

Noctis takes a small step backwards and rubs his hand over his arm. His heart sinking, he feels awful. He never meant to carry on like this, for the atmosphere to get worse over the weeks. He loathes Gladio being upset with him. But still…There’s an emotional brick, lodged in his throat, blocking his words any time he makes a small attempt to repair the fractures in their relationship.

“I haven’t been avoiding you.” He mumbles to the floor. He hears Ignis sigh.

“Great, they’re fighting again.” Prompto says under his breath.

“You turn up late to training and leave straight after, you cancel any plans I try to make with you, you haven’t looked me in the eye in weeks and when the four of us are together, you do everything you can to stay as far from me as possible! If that isn’t avoiding me than I don’t know what the Astral is!” Gladio rages, face scowling, waving his arms around.

He was on a roll now, all the annoyance and exasperation of the past few weeks spilling out. He’s angry with Noct. And he _will_ find out what the damn issue is if it he has to drag it out of him kicking and screaming.

“I mean, what, did I push you too far in your lessons? Did I hurt you? Did I hurt your pride?” He spits the last sentence out.

“Gladiolus, that’s enough.” Ignis’ voice is clear and strong as it cuts across the room.

“Yeah guys, come on. Stop fighting. Can’t we please just have a nice night in?” Prompto attempts to placate.

Noctis refuses to answer.

“You’re the future King, Noctis. So stop acting like a brat.” Gladio turns away from him and catches Ignis’ eye. A silent fury sizzles in his green gaze and Gladio knows he’ll be getting an earful from the adviser later. But he’s had enough. Sometimes what Noctis needed was a firm hand and straight talking rather than a tidy apartment and a freshly prepared meal.

Noctis was still, hair covering his face, eyes filled to the brim with frustration and bitter tears, hands balling into fists.

“I. Am. Not. A. Brat.” Each word punctured with a breath. “You think because I don’t want to share every thought and feeling with you, I’m a brat?!” He all but screams out. The level of noise unexpected from Noct and Gladio is slightly taken aback, although he doesn’t show it.

“You’re being a brat if I say you are.” Gladio huffs childishly.

“Sound argument.” Came Ignis’ tired drawl.

Noctis flexes his hands out, in and back out again. Trying to calm his growing temper. There’s a warmth to the air, a strange quality. It almost crackles as Noct fights back his tears. He can feel his magic pulsing through him. He needed to calm down.

“Let it go.” He breathes in and out slowly.

Gladio’s temper flaring again. Forearm flat to Noct’s chest, he slams him against the wall

“No.” He growls, his nose an inch from Noct. He realises too late that Noct is crying, his eyes tinged with an electric red shimmer.

“I CAN’T STAND TO LOOK AT YOU!” Noct screams. Gladio, shoved back by magic, takes a further step from the venom in Noctis’ words.

Amber eyes went wide. Gladio saw Noctis look at him properly, and his eyes shot straight to the scar.

He knew it. The attitude, the avoidance of eye contact over the weeks, only interested in training if he couldn’t actually see Gladio…

It was what he had feared all along, but to hear the Prince say those words to his face cut Gladio deeper than any wound could.

His hands and head drops. Another step back. His whole life was for Noctis and the first chance he had to prove his worth, it had backfired. The scar burns, the only time he has felt it in weeks, as though it is reminding him, he isn’t a good enough shield and should be better prepared.

“Well, right. OK, then.” Gladio mutters. “Didn’t think you were so shallow that you needed a pristine shield…”

“I can’t stand to look at you and be reminded of how I failed you.” Noctis talks over him, through gritted teeth, ashamed of himself.

“Wait, what?” Everyone looks up in surprise at that.

His voice breaks, emotion vomiting out with his words. The brick of feeling finally crumbling from his throat. It didn’t help, it just made passage for more sentiments and anxiety to escape. 

“I mean, this is your job right, your _duty._ ” He throws the last word out as he gestures at Gladio’s scar. “Your entire purpose in life is to be a battering ram on my behalf. I can’t even hang out with my friends without you taking a hit or being in danger.” He looks away from Gladio, hands in his hair. His eyes closed against humiliation, against the words spilling out of him.

“I can’t stand to see it. To see that scar and know that it is just the first of Astral knows how many hits you must take for me. And I’m just supposed to accept that?”

Noctis looks back at Gladio, tears falling from his eyes with the force, he’s mortified but doesn’t stop.

“I’m supposed to be what, _grateful_? That my friend’s life is in danger 24/7? That you don’t even get a choice in the matter?!” Noctis pulls sharply on his hair, hoping to pull a handful out, as if that would even compare to what Gladio has endured. Will have to. For him. Because of him.

“Noct, I…” Gladio, heart breaking, tries to take a step towards him, arm reaching out.

“I can’t bear to see it. That thing on your face, every day. Telling me that you’re probably going to die for me one day. And it doesn’t matter what I do. No amount of training, or preparation or magic will change that. Because it’s your duty. _You’re expendable_.” He used that toxic phrase the king had said to them over a month ago.

And there it was.

The words that Ignis and Gladio had not forgotten, but did not dwell on, as they already knew the price of their service. The words had been eating Noctis inside, crawling through his gut, his chest, his heart all this time.

“Noctis…” Ignis’ soft voice is laced with sympathy and caring. It draws the prince’s attention. Rather than soothing him, Ignis is confused to see Noctis more distraught.

“And let’s not forget my royal duty. To risk the lives of my friends, day in and day out. To chalk it up to the _greater good_.” Noctis sniffs and wipes his face with the back of his hand. He looks directly at his adviser. His oldest friend-come-second father.

“Don’t worry, Ignis, when I’m King, I won’t play favourites, I’ll do what I need to do for my people. But as a Prince?” He pauses, lip wobbling slightly, and tears dripping from his chin. He looks at Prompto, the only civilian in the room, face soaked with silent tears, and Ignis and Gladio.

“As a Prince, the only people I want to save Eos for, are the three in this room. And you are the only people who I can’t protect.”

Noctis bites down on his lip hard, aware of the heat in his face and the harshness of his breathing, humiliated that he broke down. He takes a few sniffs and deep breaths and looks back to Gladio.

“So yeah, if struggling with that now and again makes me a brat? Well, I guess I am a brat. Because knowing that my best friends may one day die for me, is not something I EVER want to be OK with.”

Emotionally and shamefully spent, he needs to retreat.

With one last defiant glare at Gladio, Noctis storms to his front door and rips it open. He’s halfway through the door before he pauses. With an annoyed groan, he turns his head slightly back to the main living room, keeping his gaze on the wall in front of him.

“So, this is the part where a normal person would storm out. But, all of my retainers are here… so I can’t.” He considered staying put, but honestly couldn’t entertain the thought of turning around to face his friends after his embarrassing melt down. “I’ll stay in the hallway. Don’t follow me.”

With that the door slammed shut and all three heard Noctis sliding down on the other side, followed by hushed sobbing.

“Shit.” Gladio punches the wall, his knuckles breaching the plaster.

Prompto grabs hold of Ignis’ arm, his face that of a small child watching his parents argue.

“But we’re happy to do it. He’s worth it. I mean, he knows that right?”

“Oh, dear.” Ignis closes his eyes and gently pats the hand clutching him. “That poor boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really important scene for me. It was the first of 2 main scenes that influenced the rest of the story and what made me decide to actually write this fic rather than just daydreaming it while driving to work.
> 
> There is a line of dialogue that is painfully similar to another fic I’ve previously read and I spent a lot of time trying to sort out my unintentional blunder. (I’ve no doubt you will know who you are if/when you read it!)
> 
> I know some people find Noct irritating in the game but he’s without doubt my fav character. He doesn’t have the best way of dealing with things, but he’s been dealt a pretty raw deal.   
> He just needs to be loved! Hopefully Gladio will see to that at some point…


	7. Four Guys, A Carrot and a Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last few chapters were a little angsty so it’s all aboard the fluff train for the next few! 😊 These guys make my heart melt!

His eyes were red and stinging, head throbbing like he had warped across the entire city. Noctis glances down both ends of the corridor with a slight pout on his fact, not knowing what to do. The hallway, with its dark grey carpet and crisp white walls was perfectly presentable as a thoroughfare but just a little too stark and bright for a quiet, post cry contemplation.

He brings his knees close to his chest and hugs them.

Noct had stopped crying some time ago, and now the initial frustration and built-up rage had passed, he felt stupid. Why the hell did he make such a scene? He closed his eyes, banging his head against the door, hoping that would block out the replay of his tantrum in his mind’s eye.

His whole body cringed at the memory of it. Noct, so careful to present a blasé face to the world, and to maintain his own lines of defence, had smashed all his walls down in one fell swoop. He couldn’t feel more exposed if he were stripped naked.

How on Eos was he supposed to face them? Should he simply walk in and act like nothing happened?

Should he apologise?

“Yeah, you really should Noct, you idiot.” He mutters quietly to himself, sinking his fingers into the carpet pulling some of the fluff away. Rolling it into a small ball under his fingernail, he flicks it away. It doesn’t travel far. There is a quiet ping announcing the lift arriving at his floor.

Noct looks up to see a delivery person holding three boxes of pizza. The rich smell of melted cheese permeates the air. The prince can’t help but take a small sniff, picking up what seems to be a meat feast – Gladio’s staple choice.

“Evening, got a delivery for you.” A quick smile and friendly voice from the young man as he tries to offload the pizzas. Noct shook his head slowly, even as his stomach rumbles at the smell.

“Sorry, you’ve got the wrong flat.” He picks at his shoe, willing the other man to leave him to his moping in peace.

“Hm, no, it’s definitely the correct address.” With a frown, the other man brings a phone out of the holder on his hip and double checks the order details. A smirk replaces the frown and he can’t keep the humour out of his voice as he says, “Name on the order is ‘Princess’ if that means anything?” 

_Seriously, Gladio?_

Noct stands on slightly shaky legs, his bum a little numb. He takes the boxes, thanking him with a weak smile. He’s tempted just to stay outside with the pizzas, wondering how long he can get away with it before either Gladio or Prom comes looking for them.

“Oh, one more thing. The notes on the order say to give this to the person outside the door, so I guess that’s you.” He smiles, completely unfazed as he hands Noct the last of the order. “Enjoy!” Noctis stares after him with his mouth open.

_You have got to be kidding…_

*

The three men in the apartment share looks with one another as the door opens, getting stuck part way before Noct kicks it a little. They did their best not to look round, until they heard in a small, but scathing tone,

“Really, Ignis? _A Carrot_?”

“Pizza’s here.” Ignis announces to the others with no more than a glance at Noct, his face betraying nothing. He prepares four drinks in the kitchen and carries them over to the living space.

Gladio and Prompto are stationed on either side of the sofa, Gladio with his legs stretched out and arm along the back, and Prompto curled in a ball tapping on his phone, a blanket keeping his feet warm.

“But seriously, like a whole carrot? With the green bits and everything! Who knew pizza places even had carrots!”

Ignis flicks a quick glance over to Noct, beckoning him to bring the boxes. “Well, I had to get you back in here some way or another.” No smile or hint of irony, no mention of how blotchy Noct’s face must be. Just his usual calm and passive expression.

Prompto on the other hand sits up with a broad wink toward him. “Messenger vegetable. It’s like a pigeon, but… orange.”

“Yeah, I get it Prom.” The tv was on, showing a menu screen for one of his favourite films. Ignis takes a seat as he puts the pizza on the coffee table. Prompto throws the blanket over him and Ignis, tucking them in neatly and waiting for Noct to sit down.

“We’ve decided to have a sleepover.” There was something completely confusing and endearing about Ignis, with a blanket draped over his knees, a mouthful of pizza talking about sleep overs. “Come on.” Ignis pats the space between him and Gladio.

“Yeah, Princess, take a load off.” Gladio smirks at Noct and pulls him to the sofa, not by his arm as usual, but by his hand, a few fingers carelessly interlocking. Gladio lets go only to wrap Noct in a one arm hug.

“Don’t even get me started on that!” Noct argued, mainly for show, as he was already settling into Gladio’s side, enjoying the touch of his hand too much and subtly trying to warm himself on the group’s human furnace.

“Hope you don’t mind sitting so close and having to put up with my ugly mug.” Gladio pulled an exaggerated forlorn face and pointed to his scar, trying to make light of the situation, and hoping he hadn’t pushed it too far. 

“Yeah, right.” Noct scoffed and looked at him without any guilt for the first time in weeks. “If anything, that infernal scar has made you even more good looking.” Noct was aiming for sarcastic, but his words came off sounding a little too sincere.

Gladio laughs, “What can I say, one of us has to be beautiful.”

“Hey!” Prompto yelled indignant. Noctis glanced again at Gladio’s profile as he was pulled tighter under his arm, the cord of muscle flexing against his side.

“Yeah.” A small comment under his breath before grabbing a slice a pizza. He pulls the crusts off for something to do while he works up the courage to try to apologise.

“Er… guys?”

Ignis shushes him, patting him on the arm. “No talking Noct, you know the opening credits are my favourite part. Otherwise, I’ll have to throw myself into a pit of daemons in retaliation.” He looks pointedly at Noct. “Which I would do for you, with no hesitation. I do not require a royal edict, prophecy, or scared duty to tell me to do so.”

Noct smiles and bites his lip.

Gladio agrees with a “Too right. If I could carry the target on my back instead of shielding you from yours? I would, in a heartbeat.” His voice is low, his expression serious before he flashes a wink. “If only to stop hearing you complain so damn much.”

He gives the prince’s hair a ruffle, before leaving his hand on the base of his neck, fingers lingering on him as if touch alone could protect him. 

Noctis closes his eyes at the sentiment and touch, taking a bite of pizza. His phone lights up in his lap with a text.

 **Prompto:** Ends of the earth for you, bro. Not my duty, but my choice.

********

“Gladio?” Noct’s voice is whisper quiet, but it sounds loud in the otherwise silent room. He moves closer to the shield, leaning on his shoulder and against the arms crossed over the strong chest.

“Hm?” Gladio doesn’t open his eyes but cocks his head to show he is listening.

“I’m sorry.” Noctis could hear Prompto snoring softly, the occasional snort escaping. “For the things I said, how I treated you.” He angles his face more into the curve of Gladio’s arm. The four of them concertinaed into one another on the sofa where they had fallen asleep.

“Don’t sweat it.” Comes the gruff, sleep thickened reply.

“I shouldn’t have acted like that. I should have…”

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. It’s in the past.” Gladio, still a little groggy from sleep, moves his arm so it was wrapped about Noctis, no longer separating them, but bringing them closer together. The prince settles in, his cheek now resting on the large plains of the tattooed chest.

“Gladio?” Noct closes his eyes again.

“Hm?” Gladio’s grunt was quieter the second time, as he started dozing again.

“Thank you for being there. For protecting me.” He didn’t expect a reply, assuming that Gladio was already asleep.

Instead, he turned his face into the soft warmth of his shield and lay a tentative hand on his chest. Gladio pulls him closer still, his other hand across Noct’s back. With his face towards Noctis, Gladio rests his chin a top the prince’s head.

“Always.”

********

It had been a lazy morning, even Ignis sleeping in until past 8. All four had moaned and groaned from having fallen asleep together, crushed into one over-size life-form, illuminated by the glow of the forgotten television. Prompto had taken more thana while to get up. The others, already dressed and eating breakfast when a small tuft of blond hair stuck out over a cushion.

Noctis threw a doughnut in his general direction and received a delighted squeal, followed by an inappropriate noise as Prompto devoured the sweet treat.

“Just this once.” Ignis had warned the prince sternly when he had requested doughnuts for breakfast.

They had eaten in companionable silence before eventually Ignis, Prompto and Gladio gathered their things and headed out. Ignis complaining about the door still creaking and being stiff as he yanked on it to get it fully open. Noctis stopped them.

“Just, you know. Thanks, guys.” Noct rubs the back of his neck and taps the floor with his toe. It isn’t quite everything he wants to say, but he hopes they understand his meaning all the same.

With everyone in the corridor, Ignis pops his head back around the door frame.

“Your Highness, try not to dwell on what may come. We are a team. In duty and friendship. We will face it, whatever that may be.” Green eyes crackle with warmth as Noct smiles back at his adviser.

Prompto’s head appears at Ignis’ shoulder. “Plus, dude, it is like _super_ morbid to think of us dying.” He nodded seriously, his doe-eyed face not quite conveying the sober tone he was aiming for.

“Although,” Gladio’s floating head popped up next, resting on top of Prompto’s. “If I do kick it, I want a statue. Like a big one. I’m thinking, Founder King size? Maybe even bigger?”

“Hm, yes. I agree with Gladio. Although,” Ignis lightly tapped his chin in thought. “… rather than a statue, I would like a restaurant built in my name. Yes, that way I can return to haunt it and forever be cooking! Bliss.”

Noctis sighs loudly and pushes them away from the door frame.

“OK, change of plans! I take it all back, and I want new retainers. You guys are sacked!”

He shuts the door immediately before he laughs, feeling lighter and freer than he has in a long time.


	8. Ignis 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strikes match* this slow burn is finally starting to heat up…

Noctis exits the school building, feeling the warmth of the midday sun on his face. Prompto’s day is only half done with a further 3 hours of lessons and he gives a mock salute to him at he heads off to his next class. Had Noct been anyone else, he also would only be halfway through his school day. He had to negotiate with his father to let him stay on to complete his education, but it was with the proviso that his time be split between school and his royal duties. Hence the half days.

He trudged his way to the usual parking spot that Ignis parked in to pick him up. He had a meeting with Cor later today regarding the incident at the ‘Glaive’s Grub, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Over the past few days, he had found some peace with Gladio and what had happened. He had no desire to tread that path again, lest it led to a recurrence of ill feeling in him.

Approaching the car, he did a double take when he saw not the slim, neat profile of his adviser, but the imposing broad shoulders of his shield. He was glad to see that Gladio had worn a jacket. He could imagine the frenzy if he had rocked up to his school in his usual trademark tank top, thick ropes of muscles and feather-lined tattoos on show.

He noted also, that for the first time, Gladio wasn’t wearing his bandage. His scar out in public. He hesitates for a second before mentally shaking himself and inclining his head slightly toward Gladio.

“Ignis, you’ve changed. Not for the better I see.”

“Hello to you too, Prince Charmless. Do you greet all your retainers like this?” Gladio, leaning against the door of the car, arms crossed and one foot resting on the metal work oozed a casual authoritative air that Noctis could never hope to even emulate.

“Just the special ones.” Smirking, he threw his bag in the back of the car, discarded his tie and pushes the sleeves of his blazer halfway up each arm. “Where’s Iggy?”

“Citadel. He asked me to pick you up. Said he thought we needed to increase _our mutual appreciation of one another._ Or something like that. Seems to think one of us had been a bit of a dick lately and that we should kiss and make up.” Noct’s heart did a strange flutter at Gladio using the word kiss.

“Really?” Noct’s eyebrows couldn’t get any higher. “Ignis said that, did he? That I’ve been a bit of a dick?” Gladio held his arms up in mock surrender.

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger, I’m just following orders.” Noctis rolls his eyes and Gladio lazily steps around the car and heads to the driver’s side.

“I hope Ignis told you I expect silence, not insubordination from my chauffeur.”

“So long as you don’t expect me to open the door for you, Princess, we’re good.” A quick flash of white teeth followed by a wink and Gladio was in the car, starting the engine.

****

“What do you think it’s about?” Noctis asked Gladio, pacing nervously between the door and the desk. Cor’s office was a small room, with one desk and 4 additional chairs. There was a row of filing cabinets set behind the desk, and no personal effects to be found anywhere. The Marshall was a man who lived for his work.

“Hm not sure. They’ve already done the full investigation as far as I know.” Gladio leaned back in the chair, pushing the two front legs off the ground. The sound of the door opening had him standing to attention immediately.

“Your Highness. Gladiolus.” Cor bowed to Noctis and nodded at Gladio briefly before being followed into the room by Monica. 

“Prince Noctis.” Another bow. Cor stood behind the desk and indicated for the prince to take a seat.

“As Gladiolus may have already informed you, we have completed a full and thorough investigation into the events of last month.” Noctis agreed and Monica continued.

“Your Highness, we had all three men in question in custody while we conducted our inquiries. Currently we have deemed two of the men, bothers Enes & Enzo Hoste, to have been guilty of nothing more than keeping poor company. There is no evidence to suggest they knew Vidar Laban’s motives.”

Noctis nodded, processing the information. He wasn’t really any use during the investigation as he saw so little of what transpired, having been shielded by Gladio and immediately ushered out into the car. 

“This, Vidar… Laban, was it? He’s the one who…” All eyes turned to Gladio at Noct trailed off.

“Yes, Your Highness. The Hoste brothers have been considerably helpful in the investigation. In conjunction with Gladio’s testimony that they were trying to stop Laban, we felt it appropriate to release them. They are, however, suspended from active duty until further notice.”

“They are members of the Crownsguard?”

“They are Your Highness. All three men are.” Noctis was surprised by that. He didn’t think there would be such animosity within the ranks of the guard. Their duty was to the city and the king, after all. 

“It is unclear exactly what Laban’s motivations were. There is speculation that he harboured ill feelings to the Crown following the death of his wife, outside the city wall.” Cor paused, looking from Gladio to the prince, trying to decide how best to phrase his next sentence.

“Prince Noctis, while you are unharmed and well protected, thanks to your shield,” Gladio seemed to sit up a little straighter, praise from Cor being so rare and coveted that he made sure not to miss it. “Laban did attack the royal family. His actions, call for a suitable penalty.” Cor left that hanging in the air. There was no mistaking what lay in store for the culprit.

Noctis, lips pursed, and voice dark, held Cor’s gaze.

“We are not in the habit of killing our civilians, Cor.”

“With all due respect Your Highness, he stopped being a civilian of Insomnia when he tried to kill the Chosen King.” No one spoke, the tension steadily increasing in the room. Noctis was the head of the hierarchy in that room, but Cor’s experience and knowledge put him head and shoulders above him.

Noctis stood slowly, his eyes still on Cor. At 45 years old, 6ft 3 and a body honed from years of battles, Cor had the power to reduce any Crownsguard and Kingsglaive to a shuddering mess with a single glance.

Over the years, Noctis had done many things, desperate for Cor’s approval. Part of him, tempted to do the same now, to acquiesce to the suggestion Cor was making. Noctis surveyed Gladio, specifically the scar permanently etched on his face. Gladio sensed his eyes on him, tilting his face almost to give Noctis a better view of the damage that Laban had caused.

Cor was right. If it weren’t for Gladio, Noctis could be dead.

_There is no one more important than Noctis… not any of our citizens._

Noctis recalled his father’s words. He stared into Gladio’s amber eyes. _They are expendable_. The words echoed in his head.

“No one is expendable.” Noctis voiced quietly, talking directly to his father, wherever in the Citadel he was. “I will speak with Vidar Laban. Then I will decide how to proceed.”

“I wouldn’t advise that Noctis.” Cor’s face, to his credit, betrayed nothing at Noctis’ words. However, the unintentional drop of his title spoke volumes.

“It wasn’t a request, _Marshall_.” Noctis enunciated Cor’s rank deliberately. Cor glanced at Monica and gave the smallest of nods. She bowed and left. Noctis gave his own curt nod to Cor, before indicating to Gladio that they were leaving.

********

Noctis gets stuck trying to open the door to the apartment, the wood sticking worse than normal. After a few times of shunting his shoulder against it, he blows his fringe out of his face and looks at Gladio expectantly.

“A little help here?” Gladio, arms crossed and grinning, is considering if he should add more weightlifting to Noct’s schedule. He steps forward, keeping his gaze locked on Noct and leans weightily but casually with one hand, the door finally swinging open.

“Try not to look so pleased with yourself.” A quick nudge to Gladio’s hip in annoyance and Noctis kicks his boots off and stumbles into the flat.

Gladio laughs, watching the less than graceful entrance and shakes his head. Noct already shrugging out of his blazer, leaving it hanging precariously on the edge of the counter and undoing a few buttons on his shirt.

“I don’t know how you do it.”

“What?” Noctis grabs a glass of water for himself, before holding another empty glass up for Gladio. The shield nods and watches the prince.

“How you go from making demands of Cor, being such a… Prince, to being a helpless kid who can’t get his own door open.”

“You know I’m a prince all the time, right?” He heads back to Gladio, aiming for his bedroom so he can finally get out of his school uniform. An arm’s length apart, Noct takes a drink, Gladio watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I mean, I can’t turn it off. Although with the way you treat me, you’d think I was more like steerage.” He smirks good naturedly, then falters. “Gladio, don’t call me kid.”

“That’s exactly what I mean.” Gladio calls after Noct as he heads to his room. He rubs his hand on the back of his neck, twisting his head, his gaze never leaving Noct’s profile. “I forget sometimes, that you are a prince. You can be pretty commanding when you want to, you know.” He leans against the door and looks in, not thinking at he watches Noct begin to unbutton his shirt. “Powerful, even.” Noctis looks up as he realises how close Gladio’s voice is. The shield’s face is still, his eyes on his partly opened shirt.

“Er… Gladio?” The shield nods, eyes remaining on the hands lingering over the unbuttoned shirt.

“I’m commanding you to shut the damn door and give me some privacy.” Noctis turns his back, his cheeks bright red, his body temperature soaring. Gladio mumbles an apology and quickly closes the door.

Noctis always changed in privacy after training, it wasn’t something he ever specifically requested. It was more so something he did. Gladio respected that and made sure that he himself was always fully dressed himself whenever the prince returned to any communal areas of the changing rooms.

They had that routine for years, so why now had he wandered in his bedroom and left his door wide open? Noctis covered his face with his hands and groaned slightly. After a few minutes of silently berating himself, he decided it didn’t mean anything. And it certainly didn’t mean anything that Gladio had followed him into the room.

Gladio paced a little throughout the flat, trying to decide at what point he thought it was acceptable to stand and watch the prince get undressed. He cleared a few dishes and straightened the odd book. Shaking his head, he started riffling through the fridge for something else to do. With the fridge door open, he rested his arm on the top as he checks through the boxes of portioned food that Ignis had cooked for Noctis.

“Thanks Iggy.” He chose a couple of meals and began preparing them before rolling his eyes at himself as he remembered that he had told Noct on the drive over here, in no uncertain terms that he would not tidy and cook for him.

Noctis eventually came out of his room, dressed in his trademark black jeans, and faded black skull print t-shirt. He makes his way over to Gladio slowly, choosing to hoover on the other side of the counter, rather than joining him in the kitchen.

“Ignis left some meals, I’m heating them up now.” Gladio speaks over his shoulder, not turning to face him.

“Cool.” Noctis traced patterns on the counter with his fingers as Gladio prepared side dishes. He watched his shield, counting the feathers on the large intricate bird of prey tattoo that enveloped most of his back and arms. His gaze followed the feathers up past his elbow, along the muscular curving bicep and up onto his broad shoulders, where the wings of the eagle disappeared under Gladio’s tank top. His eyes travelled down Gladio’s spine, wondering how low the tattoo actually went.

“Be about five minutes.” Gladio’s voice broke through his voyeurism like a slap to the face.

“OK, Great!” he smiled way too enthusiastically as he hurried over to the dining table. He dropped himself into the chair, groaning inwardly at how weird he felt. He face-planted the table, the cool surface bringing some relief to his burning cheeks.

*

Gladio, his arm as usual, stretched along the back of the sofa, was flicking through channel after channel on the tv. Noct lay with his head at the other end, his knees bent, toes tucked under Gladio’s leg. He was playing King’s Knight on his phone. Or at least pretending to. He had the device positioned in a way that enabled an uninterrupted and stealthy surveillance of his shield.

“I could put a documentary on?” Noct’s eyes drop down to his screen as Gladio turns to him. “You might learn something.” The two had been arguing about what to watch for the last 15 minutes.

“Urgh! My whole life is about learning something! It’s all I ever do!” Noct scrunches his toes and slipped them further under Gladio’s leg, relishing the warmth. “How about that new zombie film Prompto told us about?”

In the end, they ended up watching both. Which was how Gladio found himself talking to a sleeping Noct for some time without even knowing it.

“Hey, are you even paying attention?” Gladio finally looked over and realised he was asleep. His head tilted towards the tv, phone lying forgotten on his chest that was rising, and falling slowly as he breathed deeply. Noctis, for once, looked completely and utterly relaxed.

Gladio considered waking him up, ideally by rolling him off the sofa and straight onto the floor. Instead, he let him rest. The only time Noctis was ever off duty was when he was asleep. Gladio understood, as both he and Ignis were the same. Downtime never really was downtime.

As acting adviser, he thought about what Ignis would do if he were here. He’d probably get a blanket and a pillow for him and leave him to rest. Gladio stood and stretched his arms over his head. He yawned quietly as he went in search of a blanket, returning a moment later.

He moved silently, determined not to wake Noct as he placed the folded blanket to one side. Delicately, he lifted Noctis’ phone from his chest and slipped it into his back pocket.

Squatting down, he carefully slid an arm under Noct’s knees and the other around his shoulders. He pushed his weight through his feet and gently lifted the sleeping prince, carrying him to bed. Noct’s head lulled against his chest, the mild scent of his shampoo floating up to Gladio. He hesitated.

He was so light. While Noct wasn’t tall, he also wasn’t short, and he packed more muscle than his lean frame made out. So why was he so light? Fragile, almost. Gladio placed him in bed and drew the covers up over him. Brushing some hair from his face, he smiled to himself as he left the prince’s phone on his bedside table.

Returning to the living room, Gladio settled into his makeshift bed on the sofa. He sent a quick text to Ignis as promised, to confirm that Noctis was fine and had not gone to rack and ruin without having his undivided attention for a whole day.

Checking the time, he realised it probably wasn’t too late for him to head home. He glanced at the prince’s closed door and decided it wasn’t worth the hassle. He was pretty sure Ignis would have headed home to as not encroach on Noctis any further.

But he wasn’t Ignis. So, he stayed.

****

_It happened too fast. There was nothing that Noct could have done but he still tried. He leaped forward, trying to shield Gladio. His hand out to the side, he summoned a weapon._

_Nothing._

_He tried again, shaking his hand, wiling a sword, dagger, anything to appear._

_A cruel laugh taunted him. Laban, brandishing his own dagger, slick with fresh blood. He disappeared; a pale blue aura left in his wake as if he had warped elsewhere. In his place stood Noctis. An older, more self assured Noctis, but definitely him. He smirked at the dagger and sent it back to the armiger._

_“Too late, Prince.”_

_“Noct…” Noctis turned back to Gladio and saw that he was too late. Gladio lay, blood pooling from a deep gash in his stomach._

_“No, no, no, no, no. This isn’t happening. Gladio! GLADIO!”_

Noct shot up in bed, heart racing and head thumping. He looked around. He was at home, in his bed, and he could hear the sound of Gladio getting out of the shower in the ensuite bathroom.

It was a dream. Just a dream.

He places a hand over his heart, trying to calm its erratic rhythm.

Gladio steps out of the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as he can, trying not to wake Noct when he sees the prince is wide eyed and alert.

He rubs a towel over his damp hair, realising too late that he is dressed only in a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Shit, Noct sorry. I thought you’d still be asleep.”

Noct says nothing. Throwing the covers off, he strides across the room and with one hand to Gladio’s stomach pushes him forcefully against the wall. Gladio says nothing as Noct stares at his stomach, his fingers splayed, now lightly pressing into the warm honey coloured flesh, still damp from the shower. He traces one finger down between the crevices of Gladio’s abs, as if he could still feel the wound from his dream.

“N… oct.” Gladio’s voice hitches and he sets his jaw, irked that his breathing was uneven.

“It’s not there, it was just a dream.” Noct looks up at Gladio from under his fringe, pressing his palm flat over the defined muscle. Gladio goes to say something and changes his mind. He swallows hard.

Noctis lowers his gaze and stares at the head of the eagle on his upper chest. The outline done, but the filling and shading yet to be completed. He rests his forehead softly against his shield and sighs, closing his eyes. His skin, warm from the hot shower, smelled of Noctis’ soap. 

“Sorry. I had a dream. What happened with Laban, it… it ended differently.” He murmured into his shield’s body as his words skittered over the tanned skin.

Gladio relaxes a little at that, Noctis’ reaction making much more sense.

“Well,” Gladio’s voice was husky, gruffer than normal. He cleared his throat. “As you can see, Princess, I’m totally fine.” He tries to put some pep in his voice.

Noct smiles at the nickname, not minding it for once. His eyes still closed, hand still on Gladio’s abs.

“Can I stay like this for a while?” He breathes out, warm air flooding Gladio’s senses.

He takes a moment before responding with a quiet. “Sure. Take all the time you need.”

Gladio lets his head fall back against the wall. He exhales slowly, deliberately, and closes his eyes. He can sense each tiny movement from Noctis, every sweep of his fingers and accidental catch of nails over his skin.

The prince pushes his forehead tenderly into his shield until the tip of his nose is resting on his chest. He opens his eyes, Gladio’s skin out of focus at such proximity.

“I always feel safe when I’m with you.” Noctis speaks so gently, Gladio barely makes out the words. He doesn’t reply, unsure if he was supposed to hear or not.

“But who keeps you safe?” He draws patterns over the rectangle of muscle, only now realising how much he wants to protect this man, despite the roles given to them.

“I don’t know what I would do without you Gladio.” He closes his eyes against the thought, his lips a fraction away from unknowingly kissing his shield. Gladio does nothing, not moving, not even daring to breath.

Across the room, his phone buzzes. Noctis blinks once, twice, and is brought back to reality.

He stills his hand on Gladio’s stomach as he realises the position he is in. His body tenses.

 _Noctis? What the hell are you doing?_ _He yells at himself in his head._

He goes to step back then reconsiders. How on Eos is he going to look Gladio in the eye? And seriously, what was he even thinking? That he wanted to check for a wound?

_That’s what eyes are for Noct!_

OK, he could casually walk away, with a witty comment about Gladio needing to work out more. Great. Except he really didn’t. He was perfect.

_Noctis, stop touching him!_

Another silent scream to himself as his fingers continue to move over Gladio. His heart began racing as he forces himself to drop his arm and take a step back. He stares at the bottom edge of the towel, which progresses to gazing at Gladio’s legs.

“Noct?” Gladio asks in a voice that pours through Noctis’ veins, flooding him with heat.

“Shower.” He glances at Gladio, bites his lip and disappears into the bathroom. After scowling at himself in the mirror, he immediately twists the cold tap on and ducks his head and face under the cold stream, hoping it might drown him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene was again something that I had in mind from the beginning. At the time, I had no idea why Noct would randomly be touching Gladio up…I simply knew he had too 😉
> 
> The novelty of posting day has been replaced with the anxiety of posting day 😂  
> I try to catch any typos I’ve missed before posting but I just see so many problems now (how many tenses would you like? I write in all of them…🙈) that I have to embrace them otherwise I’ll never been done 😂


	9. The Boy & The Prince

Noctis stands staring out the picture window, watching the tiny people below him go about their day. He takes a long slow drink of his coffee wondering what it would be like to be ‘normal’. To get up, go to work, come home at 5pm. He sees a couple in the street embrace, one walking off, waving to the other. He wonders what it would be like to marry whoever you wanted.

He sighs and checks his phone for the time, Ignis was heading up to his apartment any moment.

After the rather unfortunate dream induced groping that Noct had subjected Gladio to, he had decided that perhaps Prompto was right. He needed a girlfriend. He’d taken the day to think about his behaviour toward Gladio, not only then, but the times before when he caught himself looking at his shield or enjoying the warmth of his hugs for longer than appropriate.

He was 17, sexually inexperienced and was confusing affection and comfort with… well, something that it wasn’t. To this end, he had fired off a text to Ignis to avoid asking him in person.

**Noctis:** Iggy. I think I need a girlfriend.

Ignis to his relief had no other reply than;

**Iggy:** “Very good, Your Highness. Would you like me to assemble a selection of potential candidates?”

**Noctis:** Er… sure. Come over later? 1pm?

**Iggy:** Will do Noctis.

**Noctis:** Bring lunch.

**Noctis:** Please.

**Noctis:** No veggies.

Noctis gives it three minutes before he realises Ignis wouldn’t reply to a request of _no veggies._

While he didn’t much like the idea of choosing a date through a selection of pre-determined candidates, he understood the need to ensure that any prospects had been suitably vetted. He was after all the Heir of Lucis and therefore not free to date whoever he fancied. A fact which Prompto regularly forgot as he constantly tried to set him up with whichever random girl he thought was pretty that week.

Ignis lets himself in, struggling with the door again and cursing himself for not getting it fixed yet.

“I really must sort that door out. I don’t know why I keep forgetting, it is most unlike me.” He berates himself, readjusting the extensive file he is carrying to take his shoes off. Stepping up into the living area, he spies Noct hovering at the window, and more surprisingly, a cup of coffee on the counter.

“It’s freshly brewed.” Noct greets him.

“Thank you, Noctis.” Shifting the folder again, he takes a long sip, relishing the slight burn of the liquid down his throat. “I’m afraid I only had time for one cup this morning, so I’ve been running on fumes for the last hour.”

He leaves the boxed salad on the kitchen counter, retaliation for the _no veggies_ text he had received. Taking another drink, he moves to join Noct, now on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table cradling his own cup. Ignis deposits the folder with a heavy thunk on the table and surveys the prince.

“So, Prince Noctis is ready to date, is he?” He smiles warmly. Noctis shifts restlessly, winding a loose thread round his finger until the tip turns red.

“I thought, maybe I should see what’s out there.” Noctis glances at him. “Iggy don’t make this harder than it already is.” His cheeks flush and he hates how easy it is for him to get flustered. Ignis, always the gentleman, holds his hands out.

“Absolutely not, I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m simply curious as to the sudden change of heart. You’ve shown no interested previously, even with Prompto’s encouragement.” Noctis shrugs but says nothing. Ignis moves on, giving the prince his privacy.

“Well, there are several people who have already been vetted and deemed low to no security risk. I assume you would want to start with some students from school?” Ignis opens the folder to a page he marked earlier. Noctis considers it for a moment before nodding. He really had given no thought to it other than that he should try to date. 

“Now I believe it goes without saying but say it I shall. You understand any attachments you form can only be temporary in nature? Your father will no doubt have plans for more long-term relationships.” Noctis purses his lips and gives Ignis a ‘thanks for reminding me,’ glare.

“Yeah, Specs, I get it. I can date, but that’s not to be confused with freedom to marry who I want.”

Undeterred, Ignis moves through a few pages, briefly discussing each person and giving Noct some background information on their likes, hobbies and achievements.

Noct recognises a few of them, some of them are in his classes and others he has seen around campus. He’s polite about each girl Ignis shows him but remains equally dismissive.

“Too short.”

“Too slim.”

“Too… girly?” Noctis sounded unsure exactly what he meant by that, but either way, another girl was omitted.

“Hm, no, hair is too long. Well, her hair is too short.” All the girls in the pictures were smiling, attractive and completely suitable, but none piqued the prince’s interest. After the fourth page, Ignis stops and looks at Noct. Noct is scouring the photos and reading the bios of each person.

“Everyone looks so… delicate. Fragile. Like they could break.” He looks closer at one picture, taking in the young woman’s slight frame.

“Are there any girls that are… you know…” Noct makes a vague gesture with his arms and shoulders. Ignis can only assume it represents size. “Like… bigger.”

Noct feels Ignis shrewd eyes on him, narrowing in confusion.

“… bigger, Your Highness?” Noctis scowls at his tone.

“Not like bigger…” He holds his hands out from his chest. “More like, in overall stature. Like someone that seems… strong. Capable.”

Ignis says nothing but looks at Noct over his glasses, a clear sign Noctis is making no sense. He gets flustered, arms prickling, and stands up, slamming his cup on the coffee table.

“Don’t look at me like that, Ignis! I can’t decide based solely on their appearance and a couple of sentences about their hobbies!” Noctis turns away, face burning red, stretching the hem of his shirt taut. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

“Well yes, that is a fair point.” Ignis speaks quietly, soothingly. He’s aware of how incredibly awkward Noct must feel. He is a reserved character at the best of times and situations like these do not lend themselves to nervous, self-conscious royalty. He tugs on the prince’s hand, asking him to sit back down.

“Why don’t you tell me what sort of traits, or personality would be of interest to you?” Noct takes his seat but faces the TV rather than Ignis directly. It’s clear Ignis is trying his best to put him at ease.

Noct breathes out and thinks carefully before answering. What traits does he want, what would he look for in a potential partner?

“Hm, definitely someone strong. There is too much chaos in my life for them not to be strong.” Noctis nods to himself. He dreads to imagine how any of those schoolgirls would have coped with what happened at the bar. Even Prompto had been thrown, and he was used to being friends with the prince and all that involved.

“Noted, what else?”

“Somebody, confident. They know their own mind and are sure of themselves.”

Ignis brings out his phone and starts taking notes. “Confident, OK, good. Anything else?”

“Someone not intimated by my heritage. Oh, someone who will hold me accountable. That’s important too.” While Noct didn’t like being answerable to the worst of his flaws, he knew it made him a better person. 

“Accountable…”

“They have to have a sense of humour too; banter is important. And, another thing, clear identity, like their goals or aspirations in life.” Noctis smiles to himself. The last requirement perhaps influenced by his own necessary duty, but he wanted someone he could share a life’s work with.

Ignis casts an eye over his list and reads it back.

“So, someone strong, who is capable, confident, will hold you accountable, but someone you can laugh with. Who has a clear path in their life.” Ignis leaves his description in the air and Noctis gets flustered again. He’s not sure why, but Ignis is looking at him as if he has said something significant.

“Noctis, these are all admirable traits, but realistically you won’t learn any significant details about a person until you spend time with them. I understand your frustration at having to choose someone based on nothing more than looks. Yes, love and companionship are much more than that, but for the time being, I’m afraid those are the limitations we are working with.”

Noctis sighs, not really sure how to progress or if he even should at this point. Honestly, he just didn’t see himself with any of the young women Ignis had suggested.

“Will you indulge me for a moment?” He pushes the prince into the back of the sofa, not waiting for an answer, with an order to close his eyes. Noct narrows his eyes but does as asked.

“I’m going to describe a situation to you, and I would like you to name some features about the person you see in your mind. Ready?” Noctis wasn’t convinced, but nodded his head anyway.

“You’ve both been out for a date together and have returned to your apartment. You are relaxing on the sofa, playing King’s Knight,”

“I’m playing KK on a date? Either the person is awesome or I’m getting dumped.” He raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t interrupt.” Ignis voice was stern, a teacher not happy with their student talking over them.

“You’re playing King’s Knight. The other person is holding your arm, their fingers caressing your skin.“ Noctis was instantly cautious about where the daydream was going.

“Their hand takes your hand, fingers interlocking, their thumb rubbing yours.” Noctis is getting more embarrassed by the second until he mentally feels a calloused thumb on his. A well-toned arm is wrapping around him, warmth radiating from the other person.

“You are content and safe. You turn to look at the person.” Dream like Noctis turns to face his partner. “Tell me, what do you see? Any distinguishing features? Eye colour? Gender?”

“Nothing… I see nothing. Everything else is clear, but the person is… fuzzy?” Noctis concentrates on the sensation of the arm around him, as he tries to make the person clearer in his mind. Slowly, like a photograph being developed, the subject comes to focus. No longer on the sofa, Noctis now stood in front of the person. He looks straight ahead, at a broad chest, he could faintly make out the black outline of an eagle. 

_Shit_

His eyes flashed open to find Ignis staring at him expectantly. He exhales twice before he speaks.

“You know what, Ignis?” He leans forward and closes the folder, pushing it away from him and towards the adviser.

“I think maybe I’m not ready for dating.” Noct talks fast, not looking at Ignis. “I mean, it’s not like I have loads of time to devote to someone, and besides, I should concentrate on my training and everything that being the _Chosen King_ entails.” He finishes the last part using his fingers as quotation marks. 

Ignis is thrown off for once. Worried he may have said something inappropriate, he tries to offer his support again.

“Oh, of course. Well, if you’re sure, Noctis. I don’t mind suggesting one or two…”

“No, no, really. I’m good. Maybe I’ll let Prompto set me up one day!” He laughs nervously, rubbing his hands on his jeans. He looks about, slightly frenzied, as though trying to either remember something or desperately forget it.

“Anyway, er, I’ve got a lot of work to be getting on with. I should really make a start on that.” He takes the half-empty cup from Ignis and puts it in the sink. A clear sign that Noctis was, in fact, kicking him out.

“Noctis, have I said something to upset you?” Ignis’s brow furrowed as he collects the file and his jacket.

“No! Iggy, really, I’m fine. I’ve probably been feeling pressured to date. Honestly, I’m just not interested at the moment.” He gives a quick nudge to Ignis as he passes him.

“I promise, Igg, I’m good. I’ll see you later.” And with a smile, Noctis escapes into his bedroom and closes the door. He leans heavily into it, his legs and arms like concrete.

“Shit.” He mutters to himself.

****

Ignis thankfully, had not mentioned anything about the other day. Something he was particularly grateful for as Gladio had been there when the adviser had picked him up to take them to the Insomnia Detention Centre. Noct spent only three or four minutes of agonising over his newfound awareness of his shield, his mind thankfully, was more preoccupied with the upcoming interview with Laban,

Noctis has his reasons for wanting to speak directly with Laban. Some personal, the attack being the first time he had ever come into danger from a civilian. Another motivation was curiosity. Exactly what had happened to Laban’s wife? And was Noct or his father in any way responsible, as he so claimed?

Either way, despite the conviction of his words to Cor that day, the prince now wore a belt of apprehension, holding him to the spot as he waited for admittance to speak with the prisoner. He had dressed for the occasion in a black three-piece suit with light grey pinstripes. The six silver buttons running down the front of his jacket were embossed with the royal skull motive that adorned most of his clothing. He had forgone the silk tie, thinking that was perhaps overkill.

However, he still cut an impressive figure and Ignis had barely recognised him when he picked him up. Gladio, for his part giving a quiet “Looking good.” To which Noct had tried desperately not to blush at, but as the jacket was warmly padded, he blamed that for the heat in his face.

Cor, having been given the signal that it was safe for the prince to enter, acknowledged the guard but didn’t open the door.

“Cor.” Noctis said nothing more.

“Be careful, Your Highness. The first sign of trouble, and we’re gone. Understood?” He didn’t wait for an answer but a gentle touch to his elbow showed he could proceed. The closest thing to affection that Cor had ever displayed.

Noctis smoothed his suit, his face a mask of calm, emulating Ignis in every way as he entered the room. It was a large space, designed for multiple visitors for multiples prisoners. Vidar sat at one of the nearest tables. The seats and tables were as one, designed so no one could use either as weapons. Noctis hesitated before taking his seat.

He was smaller than Noct remembered. Laban hunched slightly, arms locked to the table with short shackles. Noctis was immediately anxious. He had never been in a situation like this, had never been in the vicinity of a criminal. If he were honest with himself, he would have admitted that he thought Insomnia had no such people.

Laban’s face was rounded, aged, and had several tiny scars and blemishes. He had large bags under his eyes as though he hadn’t slept for a year and a lump along the bridge of nose showing it had been broken at least once in his life. 

Noct spoke to the guard stationed close behind Laban. “Those aren’t necessary, please remove them.” The guard didn’t respond at first. She glances at Cor.

Noctis snaps his fingers, loathing himself as he did it. “The Marshall is second in command here. I said remove them.”

The guard dropped her head in a bow before apologising and removing the restraints. Laban rubbed the red marks along his wrists and studied Noct, surprised by the request to remove the chains.

_Don’t get ahead of yourself, Vidar. No doubt he’s here on a power trip, wanting to see for himself how helpless you are now._

He sneered as Noctis took a seat. Laban had no idea why the prince was here. The last thing he expected to hear, however, was the very first thing that Noctis said.

“I’m very sorry for the loss of your wife, Vidar.” He said it quietly, his tone soft, filled with sincerity. No pity, but sympathy. Laban’s eyes went wide, his face contorting, a confusion of anger and sorrow.

How dare this _prince_ even think to utter those words when it was his father’s fault that his wife was dead?

“What do you know of pain, _Your Highness_?” He spat the last words out, as though poison on his tongue. Noctis nodded slowly, acknowledging the sentiment.

It was partly expected. After all, a privileged royal, seemingly living however life he wanted. He couldn’t possibly have any worries or grief of his own. But he did. And he needed to expose at least one of those if he hoped to gain any honest insight from his attacker.

He falters while taking something out of his pocket, but did it, anyway. He holds the paper gently, reverently. The corner of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. He places the paper on the table in front of Laban. Now it was closer Laban could see it was an old photograph.

The photo showed a stunning woman, around 30 years old or so. She had long dark hair that curled at the ends, and a grin as broad as her face. She held a baby on her hip, the joy apparent in her eyes. The baby had intense blue eyes, a messy mob of black hair, and a healthy layer of chubby flesh on his cheeks.

“That’s my mother. She died when I was young.” Laban didn’t look at the prince _._

_So, he has lost his mother, sad, but not the same. Killed by those…things..._

“She was killed by a daemon.” Noct speaks, as if hearing the other man’s thoughts. Laban looks up at that.

He gestures to the photo, and Noctis inclines his head. Laban was careful as he studies the picture, bringing it closer to his face.

“She was very beautiful.”

“She was. Thank you.” Noct shuffled his foot slightly. He rarely discussed his mother. His memories of her were hazy at best and in all honesty, if Noct gave time to all the grief in his life, he would probably never get out of bed at all.

“Shame your father wasn’t there to protect her.” There was still a slight sneer to Laban as he said this. But it was much smaller and there was no real anger in his voice.

“My father was there.” Noct says quietly. “As was I.” He glances at Cor before deciding to take the risk of trusting Vidar. “A daemon attacked within the city walls. It was unexpected, nothing like that had ever happened before. I know little of the details, but I know my father had a choice to make. Save his wife or save the heir to the throne.” Noctis looks at him, a living illustration of which route his father had taken.

Laban is quiet for a while before replying. He returns the picture to Noctis and absentmindedly plays with the wedding band on his finger.

“My wife, she…” Laban closes his eyes. “She had a similar choice.”

He covers his face with his hands, hiding from the truth, his voice breaking slightly.

“I begged her not to go. But she had too. She had to know our little girl was safe.”

“She was outside the city walls, wasn’t she?” Noct asked carefully, no accusation in his voice, but trying to understand what had happened. Laban nodded.

“Our daughter is part of a group that helps those on the outskirts of the wall. Sends them supplies, gives them medical assistance, whatever they need. Anyway, she couldn’t get back in. The guards wouldn’t let her in, didn’t believe that she was an Insomnian.” The anger returned to his voice, and he glared at Cor as if he were responsible for all of the refugees outside the city walls.

“Off my wife went, trying to find a way to get her back in. I told her to wait until morning, but she wouldn’t. Now she’s…” Laban cut off. His mouth in a tight line, chin wavering with the effort of holding back tears. Picking at the skin around his fingernails, he bites his lip, drawing blood. Laban gathered a little more anger back around him.

“My wife is dead. And my daughter is trapped outside the city. It’s only a matter of time before something happens to her.” He looks back at Noct, his eyes full with unshed tears. “And then I saw you. The Prince of Lucis, laughing and joking with your friends in _my_ bar of all places.” He blinks and a tear falls down his face.

“You and your father. You have one job, to protect your people, and you can’t even do that.”

Noctis stays silent. He didn’t see any point in telling him that his father spends every second protecting the city and the drain it has on his life. There were some things that really did need to be kept within the Citadel walls. Instead, he concentrated on something he could do something about.

“Your daughter, do you know where she might be staying?”

“Somewhere not too far from Crestholm border.” Laban wasn’t sure what made him trust Noctis, but there was a kindness to the prince he hadn’t expected. Noct nodded before making his way over to Cor. He turned away from Laban, keeping the conversation between the two of them.

“I want his daughter found and back in the city by nightfall tonight. Send a handful of good men, but not suited and booted. If they are running an illegal operation, we don’t want to spook her and risk losing her.”

Cor clicks his tongue, and Noct ignores him as he continues.

“I want the two of them moved to more suitable… accommodations.” Cor’s eyes openly blaze at that.

“Your Highness,”

“You can keep them well guarded, fine. But I’m not letting him stay here.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “You have to trust my decisions at some point, Cor. Otherwise I am a prince in name alone.”

Noct goes back to Laban. He makes no promises but confides that they will try to find his daughter and bring her home safely.

“Your Highness… I...” Laban, dumbfounded, realises exactly what he has done and the situation he is in. He breaks down, a broken man with just a small kindling of hope that his daughter might be OK. That hope given to him by the one person he least expected. The prince leaves him as the guard refastens the restraints and take him back to his cell. 

Noct meets Ignis and Gladio in the small adjoining room. It has a two-way mirror into the visitor room, both of them having watched the full exchange. They are quiet as the prince warily steps through the door throwing himself in a chair, already unbuttoning the restrictive jacket, desperate to get back into his usual attire.

“Ignis, can you go with Cor? I have a feeling your diplomacy skills may be required.” Noctis rolls his eyes and Ignis nods.

“Of course, Your Highness.” Gladio agrees to take the prince home and Noct slowly rises to his feet, trying in vain not to think about the shield in his dream-date-scape.

*

Noct laments heavily as he and Gladio get back to his apartment. He wanders over to the large window, shedding his jacket and waistcoat along the way, sinking his hands into his pockets.

“I’ve got to tell you, Noct, how you handled yourself today?” Gladio stares at the prince’s back, his fingers lightly touching the discarded jacket as he huffs in disbelief.

“I don’t know, I feel like I should bow to you. You’re making me want to up my game as shield.”

Noctis doesn’t turn back to him, but Gladio can see the small smile on his face in the glass' reflection as the prince shakes his head.

“I don’t want you to bow to me, Gladio. I’ve known you for what, 12 years? It would be weird to start now.” His back still to his shield, he catches his gaze for a second in the window. He looks away, watching the people in the office building opposite.

Gladio stands straight, moving away from the bundle of jacket and waistcoat and towards the prince. Tilting his head, he asks, “What do you want?”

Noct closes his eyes. He thinks about Laban and how hopeful he looked when Noct told him they would look for his daughter. Feeling the picture of his mother still in his pocket, he leans his head against the cool pane of the window, the glass misting up under his breath, distorting the world below him.

“Just… to be held.” He whispers, quietly to the glass. His words were for himself, but he didn’t take into account how close Gladio was standing.

His shield says nothing, but wraps his arms around Noct from behind. One arm locked around his stomach, pulling the prince against Gladio, while his other arm rests over Noct’s chest. He leans his head on Noct’s shoulder.

Feeling conflicted, Noct is tempted to pull away. Instead, he hooks his hands over Gladio’s arm and rests his face against the gentle reassurance. He breathes in deeply, the fading citrus and musk scent making him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering exactly what happened to either Noct’s mum or Laban’s wife…that is a story for another day. Meaning – plot hole. Accept it. Move on 😂


	10. Assistance Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today guys!  
> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this, and to those that have left kudos and comments! 😊❤️

“I’m pretty sure that’s cheating, Prom.” Noct tried to sound disapproving but was following the ‘how to’ tutorial video all the same. It was Saturday night and once again, the four friends had gathered at Noct’s for a less-impromptu-more-becoming-routine sleepover.

“Nu, huh!” Prompto looked affronted at the suggestion. “I’ve tried everything, and the side quest isn’t showing up! It’s clearly bugged, I’m only checking in case it has tips on how to fix it.”

“How to fix what?” Gladio asks as he and Ignis enter the apartment, returning from the obligatory snack run. Noct tries not to look up immediately at the gruff voice. It had been a few days since he had last seen Gladio, during training. And that was a few days too many.

“This side quest. It’s totally bugged! I’ve searched everywhere for the stupid Wandering Couple that needs help… Oh. I didn’t realise the bridge had a gap in it.” 

“Ah yes, the gap in the bridge. Easy to miss.” Ignis feigned interest and set about making dinner for the four of them.

Noct casually watched the video while his mind kept reliving the feeling of Gladio holding him after his meeting with Laban. Gladio had always been a tactile person, but had he always touched him so much? Or was he just noticing it more now? Either way he needed to get a grip on his thoughts and redirect them. He didn’t know why Gladio was occupying so much of his brain space anyway.

_I should try and distance myself from him a little._

Gladio, arms resting on the back of the sofa, leaned over Noctis’ shoulder to get a better view of the video.

“Wait… you’re watching someone else play the game? While you’re playing the game?” His voice reverberated through Noct, rippling from his head to his toes. The prince sat completely still, hoping to dull any sensations.

_Or maybe not…_

“Technically, I’m not watching someone play the game, I’m watching their actual game. There’s a difference.” Prompto loaded a different video that showed a split screen, one with the player and one showing the actual gameplay. Noct pushes the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows, suddenly feeling much warmer.

“Hm, this is weird. Why not just play the game yourself?” Gladio shifts position and rests his chin on top of Noct’s head. It’s a familiar position, and something Gladio has done one hundred times before.

_Was his head always so heavy?_

Noct moves slightly and Gladio’s head falls to lean against the side of his, soft black hair getting caught along the rough edge of Gladio’s jaw.

Prompto sighs. “You wouldn’t get it. It adds to the experience!” Noct tunes out as the two of them argue. Closing his eyes, he subconsciously turns his face more into Gladio. He inhales and with it catches a faint hint of sandalwood.

“You’ve changed your aftershave.” Noctis comments quietly.

“Oh, er yeah.” Noctis hears Gladio swallow, before he pulls away a little, only to stare at the prince. The two faces are incredibly close. They’ve been closer, but still, something feels…different. “Thought I’d try something new.” They both glance back at the screen as Prompto starts playing again.

“What do you think? Too strong?” Gladio asks in a low voice, speaking to Noctis who mulls it over, comparing the scent to his usual lighter aroma and daring to tilt his nose towards Gladio’s neck.

Shaking his head slowly, he murmurs “No, not too strong.” The shield nods and Noctis leans back against him. “I think I prefer the other one though.”

Noct tucks his head further into the groove of Gladio’s collar. It’s awkward and a little uncomfortable for someone of Gladio’s height to maintain the position against the low sofa. He makes no effort to move.

Noct feels Gladio’s eyes on him, the voice sounding thick as he replies with a quiet “Noted.”

****

Gladio and Prompto lay flat out on the prince’s bed. Noctis had woken a little earlier in the living room, where he and Ignis had fallen asleep. Gladio had offered Noct his own bed, but he and Prompto had already seemed settled there. Besides, there was no way that Noct was taking that risk.

He rubs a hand along his face, yawning widely as he checks the note left in Ignis’ elegant handwriting on the fridge.

_Ebony and breakfast run, be back shortly._

_Ignis’ side of the sofa was already cleared of the sheet, blanket and pillow with the usual cushion back in its place. He had even cleaned the kitchen area, takeout bags in the bin and dishes washed and put away. There didn’t seem to be anything for Noct to do so instead he turned back to the open door of the bedroom._

Noctis studied the two sleeping forms on his bed. Gladio, flat on his back, one hand tucked under his head, still in his jeans and nothing else. Prompto curled like a small pet rabbit next to him, his blonde hair like an explosion of lightning around his face.

_I should wake them up._

Noct leans against his open bedroom door to get comfortable. Gladio looked so much smaller when he was sleeping. Softer around the edges, like a well-loved book, read many times until the corners are smooth and curling. His eyes move down from his chest to the undone button at the top of his jeans. Jeans that fit in all the right places…

_Noct what the hell is the matter with you? Stop thinking things like that! And for Shiva’s sake stop staring at him!_

But he doesn’t, his mind and eyes continuing their treacherous teamwork. Noctis bites his lip and then hears Ignis in his ear.

“Noct?”

Noct startles, banging his knee on the door frame and giving a jumble of greetings to Ignis, hoping to cover up his voyeurism.

“I wasn’t… I mean nothing. What? Er… Hey Ignis.” He scratches the back of his neck, trying his best to look casual and failing spectacularly.

“Good Morning Noct.” Ignis replies smoothly pushing the stem of his glasses further up his nose.

“Did you get breakfast?” He looks at the white box and tray of drinks that Ignis is carrying. “Oh, good.” He rushes out before Ignis has time to respond, hoping to stop any questions before they are asked.

“Erm… I’m going to take a shower.” Noct points in the direction of the en-suite as if justifying his reason for entering the bedroom. Sloping off, he’s careful to keep his eyes on the floor, avoiding looking at the bed before he can embarrass himself any further.

“Might want to make it a cold one.” Ignis mumbles to himself.

****

“I’m trying!” Noct’s voice came out as a whine, lacking any sincerity.

“Well, you’re obviously not trying hard enough.”

“How about you try it then?”

“That’s not how this works, Noct.” The prince jumps up from where he and Gladio were sitting crossed legged on the floor of the training room, pacing to the far side. A small growl escapes his throat as he throws his back against the wall.

Gladio lets him sulk quietly for a few minutes, trying to avoid Noctis storming off altogether, which seemed to be an ever-increasing response to his failure during magic theory. To his credit, he had lasted a little over an hour before he went into full strop mode, which was an improvement on the usual lesson.

In all honesty, Gladio was just as frustrated with the situation, if not more so. Frankly, Noctis’ lack of skill with the armiger was worrying, and Gladio had tried to approach it from every angle. Today he settled with avoidance to deflate Noct’s foul mood.

“I hear Laban and his daughter are doing OK? The Crownsguard were able to find and bring her back without too much of a fuss.”

Noctis breathed slowly through his nose and shoved his hands in his pockets. Having his shortcomings displayed time and time again in front of Gladio was beginning to bother him a lot more than it used to. Somewhere along the line, his motivation for successfully accessing his magic had shifted. He constantly found himself wanting to prove his worth and ability to the shield, only to embarrass himself no end. Still pissed, but glad of the distraction, he seized onto the conversation.

“Yeah, Cor updated me. He’s still in custody, and so I guess technically she is as well now.” He rolls along the wall, feeling the sharp points of the uncovered brick bristle through his shirt.

“I’ve asked my dad to reduce his sentence. Ideally, I want it revoked entirely. You know he’s made me file an official petition? I had to actually go and fill in the paperwork and everything. In person no less!” Noctis scoffed a little.

“Noct, you have to remember that he did attack you. Whatever his motivations were, you can’t deny that you, and therefore the city was put in danger because of him.”

“I know. And don’t think I’m OK with what happened to you.” He looks at Gladio, needing him to know that Laban was not forgiven for hurting him. “I just… it seems we have enough enemies with the Empire and daemons. It’s a dangerous road if we start making enemies of our own people.”

He sinks to the floor, elbows resting on his knees. “If nothing else, at least he knows his daughter is safe.”

Gladio observes Noct, a proud sensation rolling over him as he thinks about how he has changed in such a brief space of time. He couldn’t help but wonder if the attack in the bar was turning out to be a blessing in disguise

“Ready to try again?” Gladio says after another minute of silence.

“Fiiiinnnne.” Noct’s exaggerated response brought out a chuckle from Gladio despite the situation. He’s being too lenient on the prince, Gladio knows that but can’t place why that change had come about. He ignores the thought and beckons Noct over.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head over it, Noct, you will get there. How about we give it another thirty minutes and call it a day, OK?”

“Sure.” Noctis acts casual but brings a sweep of his hair over to hide the blush on his face from the word ‘pretty’.

_Does he mean it?_ Noct mentally shook himself. _Concentrate!_

Returning to his crossed legged position, he closes his eyes and tries to focus. It was six seconds before he heard Gladio call him pretty again in his head.

It was safe to say, the next thirty minutes proved fruitless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom’s side quest struggle is the rl struggle I had while playing NieR:Automata. 😂  
> For anyone that hasn’t played it yet, I can’t recommend it enough. Although not something to play to cheer yourself up after replaying XV…


	11. The Nyx Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s taken a while for him to make his entrance, but the hero is finally here!   
> Nyx very nearly derailed this whole fic. He’s a bit of a scene stealer for me so I had to try and scale him back a bit. 🙈

Noctis groans as he rolls over yet again. He throws his pillow off the bed in frustration. Star-fished, he stares at the ceiling, trying to quiet his thoughts. After another thirty minutes, he gives up. He needs something to keep his mind busy, having already tried homework and council reports. That didn’t help. He even tried games and doing laps around his flat. No joy.

In the end he recalls Gladio telling him when he can’t sleep, he heads to the gym and works himself into exhaustion. Within ten minutes Noctis is dressed and in the underground car park of his building.

Shivering with the night-time chill, he heads to the Crownsguard on duty at the entrance. Not wanting to disturb Ignis, or have to dodge questions he didn’t really have answers too, he requested a lift from the Crownsguard. If they were surprised to see him, they gave no sign of it and agreed to safe passage the prince to the Citadel. After informing his counterpart at the Citadel parking grounds and arranging additional cover for the car park, the guard took Noctis directly there.

There was a gym in his own building, but Noctis hadn’t been there before. He was familiar with the small training room that Gladio favoured for his morning workout, and that was where he headed. He rarely actually used the gym, Gladio preferred all of his training to be conducted in real-life scenarios.

If he needed to work on his combat, he fought. If Noct needed to increase his cardio, Gladio took him running through the city. If he needed to increase his strength? Gladio gave him any damn task he could find to build and tone the muscles needed to support his endurance.

Noct enters the gym slowly and glances around, the heavy door banging as it closed behind him. He is met with a few surprised looks and greetings from the glaives and guards there. It was pretty quiet, only a handful of people, but then it was past midnight.

There were two rooms to the gym with the first housing several machines covering a range of workouts, a narrow corridor at the far right providing access to toilets and a couple of vending machines. The second main room at the back, held mats, free weights and a collection of hanging and freestanding body bags. The whole space resembled a backward E and looked far too old and tired to be part of the Citadel.

The gym was heavily used and well loved, the glaives constantly rejecting upgrades, preferring the simplicity and honesty of an environment that reflected their working life.

“Highness.” He turns towards the soft, friendly voice, noticing the casual address. The man flashed a charming grin. He was tall, a smattering of subtle freckles on his face with what looked to be a crow’s foot tattoo along his right cheekbone. Noctis ran through his memories.

“Nyx, right?” Nyx Ulric, part of the Kingsglaive, had been drafted in once or twice when Gladio required a few extra bodies as part of his combat work. He was a relaxed, likable character, edging on the acceptable side of cocky. Taller than Noct, and with more muscle, which he carried with a laid-back attitude. He was a good glaive, if not the best, and treated everyone as his comrade, regardless of rank.

“What brings the prince down here at this time of night?” Nyx scratches the light scruff on his chin, appraising the prince. It had been a while since Nyx had seen him in training, but the prince was looking well, if a little tired.

“Couldn’t sleep. Figured a change of scenery might do me good.” His foot scuffed the back of his leg, Noctis was regretting choosing to come here. He thought it would be emptier than it was, and he was suddenly awkward. The proverbial royal elephant in the room.

“Long way to come for a workout.” Nyx considered him for a moment, his eyes travelling up and down the prince, the same coquettish expression still on his face. “Let me know if you need a sparring partner.” With a final nod, he turned back to the other glaives.

“Glaives! Heads down. It’s just royalty, nothing worth getting excited about.” He sends a friendly kick to the person nearest him, and jumps on a nearby treadmill, setting a punishing pace.

Noctis considers being offended but settles on grateful as he heads to the back room with the free weights and bags. He finds a spot and spends a little time warming up, while absolutely not thinking of Gladio. After a while he approaches one of the hanging punching bags, glad that he seemed to be the only person in the vicinity. 

Wrapping his wrists, he squares off, checking his reach, and makes a couple of light strikes with each arm to get better acquainted with the weight and travel of the bag.

Noct can’t help but imagine Gladio standing beside the bag, watching him, all muscle and mettle. He shakes his head. He came here to get away from thinking about his shield.

Making another couple of strikes, he then starts to build up a volley of punches. Finding his rhythm, concentrating on the movement of his hips and the connection of his arm on the bag, Noctis finally starts releasing some of his built-up tension.

He overturns a little on a cross punch and knows it as his hand connects at the wrong angle on the bag, pain from his knuckles along the length of his forearm. Cursing, he pulls his hand back, flexing his fingers. He tenses as a pair of hands seize hold of his hips. The grip is firm, while the fingers are soft as they pivot his pelvis a fraction.

“You’ll get more power with the correct form.” Nyx’ voice comes from directly above his ear. His foot slides between Noctis’ open legs and kicks his standing foot slightly. The glaive steps back, releasing him. “Try again.”

Momentarily put off, but instantly aware of the improvement in his stance, Noct says nothing. He throws his arm forward, power driven through his hip, and is careful to mind his turn and how his weight is distributed. His hand hits the bag with more strength and less effort. He returns to starting. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” A glance over his shoulder, and Nyx waves in reply. He’s already walking off to the free weights. Noct notices a few more people are around now, but he turns his attention back to the bag.

He punches again, another test with the adjustment to his foot placement and his alignment. Feeling confident that his punches are now much stronger and with less recoil, he starts gaining momentum, launching strike after strike on the bag.

With movements more instinctive and less laboured, he begins to drift in his thoughts. He thinks back to the other day when Gladio’s tattoo showed up in Ignis’ dream-date.

_Why him?_

Noctis tries to decipher it objectively. Gladio was a great friend, a solid shield. He felt safe with Gladio. Comfortable. Which is fine. All of that is a reasonable reason to see someone in an environment where you want security and company.

The skin on his fingers remembers the heat from Gladio’s body. Objectively, Gladio was fit, his body was in prime shape, it had to be for his job. Subjectively?

Noctis couldn’t help but think Gladio was _fit_.

He punches the bag harder, not allowing enough time for it to return to starting position.

_OK, I can appreciate his form. It doesn’t mean I’m not interested in anyone else._

He tries to picture some girls from school, the pretty blonde that Prompto was always trying to push in his direction. She had a small, heart-shaped mouth and warm brown eyes.

_Hot, amber eyes._

No! He pictured her long blonde hair flowing down her back.

_Shaggy, grown out dark hair, four months away from being a mullet._

Dammit! Noct grunts, throwing more of his power into the bag, the sound of the hits getting louder each time.

He felt the echoes of Gladio’s chin resting on his head. He breathed in, trying to reset his focus, and all he tasted was citrus and musk.

This was not happening. Prince Lucis Caelum had _not_ developed a crush on his shield.

Thwack! _This._

Thwack! _Is._

Thwack! _Not._

Thwack! _Happening._

Noctis yells in frustration. His hand out to the side crackles with energy. Before he can register what is happening, he feels the weight of a broadsword settle in his palm. He gives a final swipe to the bag; his stance having changed to standard combat mode.

He pants heavily, sword in hand, arm straight and finished behind him. He looks at the diagonal cut in the bag, before it belatedly slides to the ground, completely sliced through. Noctis hesitates, not quite believing it.

Adrenaline wearing off, the weight of the sword proved too heavy after far too long on the punching bag as the tip hit the floor. He stares at his hand and then at the sword, seeing both but not being able to connect to the two.

_What the…_

_I have a sword… in my hand_.

He’d finally done it.

He’d actually summoned a weapon.

He heard a smattering of clapping behind him and a couple of whoops and cheers. “Well done, Your Highness!”

It was no secret that Noctis was struggling with using the crystal’s magic. The fact made more embarrassing by the entire Kingsglaive being able to wield it with no hesitation and to great effect.

He looks up, dumbfounded. Nyx slaps his shoulder in congratulations, a shit-eating grin on his face. Nyx, his magic skill second only to that of the king, was genuinely celebrating his achievement.

“I’ve been saying for a while now, someone needed to take this bag down a notch or two.” Flashing his teeth, he knelt down over the bag, inspecting it as if it were a body. “Yeah, nothing for it. Better call it for this guy.”

He stands, still grinning, and holds his hand out to Noctis. The prince stares at it dumbly before reaching out and shaking it slowly.

“Nice clean cut, couldn’t have done better if you were trying.” He releases the prince’s hand and gives a brush of his shoulder as he walks past. Noctis is still surprised, but the joy of what has finally done is kicking in.

After over a year of magic training, trying everything under the sun that Gladio could come up but with nothing to show for it, he had finally been able to access the additional magic of his heritage. He flashes a wide, warm smile to Nyx as he passes.

“That suits you.” Noct returns the sword to the armiger and rubs his hair. He catches Nyx’ gaze.

“The sword?”

Blue eyes lock on blue as Nyx replies, “No, the smile.”

Nyx walks off with a final whoop and fist in the air. Noct still beams, but much more shyly.


	12. Growing Pains

Noct’s first thought when he returns home after his success at the gym is to instantly tell Gladio what has happened. His second thought is that he definitely can’t tell Gladio what has happened. After all, he had left the safety of his apartment, in the middle of the night and travelled halfway across the city without his sworn protector. Add in the complication of Noct’s new found and highly inappropriate sexual awakening for said protector, it seemed much safer to keep the whole thing to himself. 

He couldn’t deny that he’s disappointed. Gladio is the only person he wants to share the news with. After years of friendship and even longer training together, the achievement felt hollow, like it had no substance without Gladio to share in the victory.

Still, given the situation, it seems better to enjoy his small triumph on his own and tell Gladio when he could reliably draw a weapon on command. Which is what he spent most of his evenings trying to do, to no effect, before giving up and storming off to bed, only to lie awake for hours thinking of his shield.

The days he had training with Gladio were the worst. He would wake instantly, slightly buzzed, spending too long styling his hair (just for it to look the same as always) and trying on too many shirts before settling on the standard training garb he always wore. The anticipation he felt prior to their sparring was inevitably replaced by confusion and guilt as he stared a little too closely, and for a little too long at his shield.

What would Gladio think if he knew? If he knew Noct’s new found attentiveness was not for the combat work or exercise routine, but because he couldn’t take his eyes off the instructor? He tried his best not to get too lost in his thoughts and feelings, but those were the days that Noct found himself heading back to the small musty gym at the most unsociable of hours.

“Highness.” Came the usual greeting.

Noct never intended to see Nyx, but it always seemed to work out that way. On his second visit, Nyx had again corrected a few of his forms, the glaive’s hands always firm but soft whenever they shifted Noct’s body. The third time, he had suggested using particular machines to bridge the perceived gap in Noctis’ training. By the fourth visit, it was clear that Noct had acquired a second training instructor.

Noct initially felt a little guilty. Gladio was his trainer after all and his time with Nyx felt akin to cheating on him, exercise wise. He pushed the feeling back as he realised the drills he did with Nyx were nothing like that of Gladio’s.

He used different machines and felt the effects in different areas of his body. Plus, the company and conversation kept his mind off his shield, if only for a little while.

“Been with Gladio today?” Nyx was already setting the weight machine to suit Noct knowing exactly what position and weight to use, as though he had expected his arrival.

“Um, yeah.” Noctis drops his towel on the floor next to the machine and starts to warm up his muscles. His face creasing as he moves too quickly from one limb to another “Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Trademark smirk but Nyx looks a little closer at the prince. “Are you OK? Any pain?”

Noctis shakes his head, deepening his strength, taking care to open his chest and back muscles prior to any heavy lifting.

“Some stiffness, that’s all. Don’t worry about, it’s an old complaint.” Nyx scrutinises him some more before trusting his word.

“An injury? I wasn’t aware.” Noct shrugs.

“You had no reason to be. Its fine, I seize up a little from time to time.” In reality, it had been years since Noct had last felt the effect of his childhood trauma. The growing ache he now experienced each morning was a little irritating, but not surprising given he had effectively doubled his workout routine.

“Keep an eye on it, if you’re doing too much, we’ll drop it back a little.” Nyx keeps his gaze on him.

Noct nods an agreement and gets into position on the leg press. He completes his required repetitions, set out by Nyx, then moves on to the next machine, then the next. Managing to semi-control his thoughts, Noct drifts into a Gladio daydream only three times that night. While an improvement on his day time thinking, it is still awkward when his imagination gets a little hot and heavy. Particularly with Nyx looking at him the way he does and standing seemingly always within reach.

Still, Noct is reluctant to leave, knowing his thoughts will intensify the minute he is alone in his bed. So, with his workout finished, he returns back to the leg press and starts the whole process again.

Over two hours after he first arrived at the gym, Nyx finally pulls Noctis away as he attempts to make his way over to the treadmill for the second time.

“Prince, you need to go to bed sometime. And more to the point, so do I.” Noct considers arguing but doesn’t get the chance. Now that he had taken pause, fatigue was kicking in. Noct, as usual, has stayed longer and worked harder than he meant to. He found working out with Nyx to be a relaxed, easy affair rather than the heat and fire that came with being around Gladio. It was never quite as satisfying, though. 

“I get it, you’re a powerhouse, but you’ve got nothing to prove to me.” Nyx grabs the prince’s towel, draping it round his neck. With a tight hold on each end, he pulls Noct a little closer to him. The prince flushes at the close contact, and unable to meet Nyx’ gaze, his eyes travel along the simple line of the tattoo on his neck. He watches as Nyx swallows, the glaive’s jaw moving as he goes to say something, then stops.

Another small tug on the towel, bringing Noct closer still as Nyx, in a low voice says, “Go home. Your problems will still be here tomorrow.”

Noct blinks, looking up just as Nyx steps back, the towel now loose around his neck. Nyx gathers his belongings, yawning loudly and doesn’t wait for Noct to follow as he heads out.

********

Gladio slams his locker closed, his hand leaving a dent in the metal and heads to the training room, with not even a word to Noct. He had been in a mood all morning, and no amount of casual conversation from the prince was helping to ease the tension.

It didn’t help that Noct wasn’t in the best mind set himself. He’d woken that morning, stiff and barely able to get out of bed. A deep pain in his lower back telling him he had more than over done it the night before. Only the promise of seeing Gladio had got him to training in one piece and he was being rewarded for the effort with a ticked off shield who clearly didn’t want to be appeased.

Noct was beginning to understand what Gladio had to put up with when he was in a huff. It was beginning to piss him off. Abandoning his own locker, wide open and forgotten, Noct hurries after him.

Walking at a brisk pace to catch up with Gladio’s long strides, he snatches at the tattooed forearm as the other gets to the training room door, wrenching him around to face him.

“Gladio! What’s wrong?” Gladio is seething, his scar wrinkling under the angry grimace. The usual easy-going smile replaced with a vicious grimace; his eyes narrowed. Noctis can’t help but think he’s still stunning, even with a full-scale tantrum on him.

“Nothing.” Comes the grunted response. Gladio scowls, eyes down as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t give me that, talk to me.” Gladio glares as Noctis tugs on his arm in annoyance. He didn’t answer, but his face fell even further when Nyx wanders past whistling to himself. Noct drops Gladio’s arm and steps back.

The glaive spots them and heads over to Noct with a smile on his face. “Morning.”

Noct fires a half smile quickly at Nyx, his concern still on Gladio. Gladio for all intents and purposes blatantly ignores Nyx.

Noctis looks from Nyx to Gladio. In their separate environments, they both seemed impossibly tall and strong. Side by side, however, Nyx’ frame seemed so much shorter than the three inches difference between them. Gladio, his burly arms framing his tank top, appeared to be positively formidable. It was clear from one glance which man was the shield.

“Heading into training?” The glaive gives Noct a light pat on the shoulder, Gladio’s face twisting as he does so. “Guess I’ll see you later tonight then Highness.” He gives him a suggestive wink and walks off with a small wave in Gladio’s direction.

“Glaive!” Gladio’s voice is guttural as it cuts through the corridor. Nyx stops at the tone, his cheerful expression gone. “You will address the prince as ‘Your Highness’.” He glares at Nyx. “Understood?”

Nyx raises an eyebrow but drops into a bow. “Apologies, Your Highness.” With a sharp glower at Gladio, Nyx walks off, making a point to whistle as he does.

Noctis stares him down. “Was that really necessary?” Gladio ignores the question and asks his own, his eyes blazing.

“When were you going to tell me you used the armiger?”

_Shit_

Noct looks sheepish. It’s a while before he answers, and it’s a poor excuse of a response when he does.

“…I…”

“So never?” Gladio turns away with a humourless laugh. “Nice to know where I stand.” He leans on the wall, kicking his ankle with his other foot before suddenly pacing forward, too agitated to stay in one place.

“You should have told me.” He waits for a reply, gets none. Gladio is right. He should have told him, but his self-preservation for hiding his true feelings for Gladio won out. Noct picks at the skin near his thumbnail, staring at a scuff mark on the floor. He’s not sure how to respond, or what he would even say, so he keeps quiet.

“I’ve been training with you for years, Noct. We’ve worked on your magic together for a long time. I mean, whatever you did - or didn’t do, I can use that, add it to the routine. Maybe change my approach entirely.”

What Gladio said makes complete sense, and if he had been trying a certain technique or method, he would have told him. Except of course that Noct had been fantasising about Gladio at the time, and that was not a method he wished to disclose.

“It’s not something you could use. It wouldn’t work.” Noct mumbles. Gladio runs his hand through his hair and continues to work a hole in the corridor floor with angry pacing.

“I mean, what it is? Are you… ashamed of me? Ashamed that I haven’t been able to help you with your magic?” Try as he might, Gladio couldn’t stop the hurt and fear slipping into his words.

Noctis looks up sharply. “That is not true, Gladio. I literally, couldn’t have done it without you.” Gladio says nothing, his head down. He looks utterly dejected.

Noctis couldn’t bear it. The sight of Gladio being so insecure was such an alien experience. He hated that he had made him feel that way. Scowling, he grabs hold of the shield, yanking him towards him by the nape of his neck. Gladio’s face an inch away from his when he says;

“I could never be ashamed of you Gladio. Never. You mean too much…You’re too important to me for that to ever happen.” His voice was low and hard, the tone of the words sounding harsh, while the sentiment behind them was anything but.

Noct is angry, mainly at the situation and partly at himself, but not enough to miss the building temptation to kiss him. He closes his eyes instead, almost sighing as he realises that Gladio smells mildly of citrus once again. “The situation… I don’t really know how it happened. It just did.”

He loosens his grip on Gladio’s neck, lowering his stance so there was a some distant between them. It feels like a step backwards in more ways than one, Noct once again translating his guilt at Gladio’s pain into anger, something easier for him to deal with. He couldn’t do much about the mood now, but he could at least be honest, in his own small way.

“I was actually trying something that _you_ had suggested a while ago.” He jabs a finger at the tattooed chest. “About working yourself into exhaustion when you can’t sleep.“ He shook his head and punched in the code to unlock the door of the training room.

“I’m sorry.” Gladio brushes a hand down his arm, over the soft goosebumps on the skin. Thrown by Noct grabbing him, Gladio’s neck is still buzzing from the pressure. “I should have just said congratulations.”

“Yeah, probably. But I’m still pissed right now, so you can save it for later.” He walks off without waiting for a reply.

****

Noct cries out a little, and staggers back, the sword tip falling a couple of inches. Gladio, eyes wide in concern, immediately goes to hold him, knowing the cry of pain was nothing that he had done.

“Noct! What is it?” Noct shoves him back and tries to raise the sword again, residual anger and embarrassment from earlier still apparent in his tone. He’d been pushing his luck to think he’d get through the full training session without his back causing problems. 

“I’m fine,” He says through gritted teeth. The hold on his sword is weaker than he’d like and sweat gathers on his brow at the effort to work through the pain. Taking a minute to breathe deeply, he gets back into a starting frame, leaning his weight on his back foot and immediately cries out again, this time dropping the sword.

“You are not fine.” Gladio crosses the space between them, throwing his sword down, and grabs at Noct’s shirt. He towers over him, his face close to Noct’s. “I asked you earlier if you had been overdoing it with Nyx and you promised me you hadn’t.”

He tries to pull the hem of the shirt up, his nails catching on the soft skin. Noct attempts to fend him off were half-hearted as each movement of his arms brought a fresh wave of pain. Eventually Gladio gets him turned around and the shirt high enough to see some deep bruising along the base of the spine. The shield falters at the colours blooming around Noct’s old scar, worry eating at him that Noct had done some serious damage to the healed injury from half his lifetime ago. 

“I’m… OK… I just need… a break.” Noct pants. He pulls his shirt down, his fingers grazing over Gladio’s as he fumbles backwards out of reach, still trying to hide the cause of his pain even though it was too late. His shoulder hits the wall behind him.

“Noct, there is a reason you have one trainer.” Gladio’s voice carries a hard edge, both annoyed and concerned at the same time. He had spent most of the training session quizzing Noct on how often he went to the gym with Nyx and exactly what he did when he was there. He hadn’t been impressed and Noct was beginning to understand why.

Noct pins the top of his shoulders flat to the wall, arching his lower back. Closing his eyes, he tries to stretch through the worst of the ache. He grits his teeth, curling his hand into a fist, fingernails digging into his palm to distract from his spine. OK, maybe he was being optimistic when he said he was fine.

A shadow falls over Noct as Gladio leans in close, a strong forearm braced on the wall above the prince’s head. The touch is gentle as Gladio’s fingers search for the hem at the back of the shirt. Reaching up under the fabric, he rests his hand softly over the injured area. He lets the heat gather for a few moments before tentatively massaging the skin.

“And there is a reason I don’t stick you in a gym for two hours a day.” He huffs into Noct’s ear. Every hair on Noct immediately stands on end at the sound of Gladio so close. He can feel the heat radiating off him, smell his soap and sweat as Gladio starts slowly massaging his lower back.

It’s been a long time since Gladio had given him any physical therapy for his back pain and Noct had forgotten just how intimate it was. 

He winces a little as Gladio moves over the bruises, and instantly the fingers are more tender, smoothing the flesh, letting the warmth from his palm do most of the work. Noct’s skin prickles with electricity. This was most definitely not helping him to get over his Gladio obsession.

Gladio moves his hips closer, he rests his forehead gently on Noct’s. Remembering when Noct had done the same to his chest that morning after the dream, his pulse races.

Noct releases a breathy sigh that sounds close to a whimper as he gets some relief from the pain. They both stay still like that for a while, seconds building into minutes as Gladio continues to stroke and rub his lower back, his fingers occasionally dipping below the waistband of his trousers.

Noctis closes his eyes, tilts his face closer to Gladio’s, breathing him in. The agony easing was nothing compared to the sensation of having Gladio touch his lower back, grasping him, a large hand skimming the top of his ass.

The air between them is getting too warm now, almost suffocating Noct. He would happily choke on the tension if it meant Gladio kept touching him the way that he was. The hand dips lower still and clutches the flesh a little harder.

 _Oh six that feels good…_

Noct places a hand on Gladio’s chest, his fingernails scraping against the fabric of his shirt as he tries not to push himself against the other’s body. With his eyes closed, he can’t see where his hand is. Another flex and scratch of his fingers, and Noct accidently catches the shield’s nipple.

Gladio moans involuntarily, the sound going straight to Noct’s groin. The prince opens his eyes and sees how close Gladio is, the pores on his face, the coarse hairs on his jaw. Another breath in, his lips part. Just one more inch…

Noct abruptly pushes Gladio away from him. They stand and stare at one another, faces flushed. Both men breathing heavily, neither speaking. Gladio looks mortified. Noctis mentally replays the accidental nipple graze before closing his eyes.

“Erm… thanks.” Exhaling, he can’t help but notice how raspy his voice sounds. He clears his throat. “I think that helped.” He doesn’t wait for an answer before drifting away from the wall and Gladio. A safe distance away at the seating bench, he allows himself a quick glance down to make sure he wasn’t at full mast before grabbing his hoody and holding it against him.

“We should probably call it a day.”

Gladio takes a moment to pick up the discarded swords, his back turned to Noct. He coughs twice before agreeing over his shoulder.

“Yeah, you need to rest that back. I’ll meet you in the changing rooms in a bit.”

*

Noctis is ready in record time, having blasted himself with an ice-cold shower. He sits on one of the far benches in the changing room. He leans his head back, sighing in frustration with himself. Gladio, on the other hand, was taking about twice as long as usual.

He swung his legs, kicking the floor. He’d given up. No amount of secret glances, midnight workouts or cold showers could hide the fact that Noctis was most definitely into Gladio. He moved on from the idea of trying to kid himself. That ship had sailed.

No, his new concern? Not if he liked Gladio. But _how much_ he liked him. If it was a crush, fine, he could handle that. Jerk off a bit, then move on. But if he liked Gladio as much as he worried he did, well, that was a different matter. He didn’t want to say the word. Couldn’t even allow himself to think it right now, but he knew he was well on his way. Noctis felt like his heart was hovering over a cliff edge that it had no right to be at. One false move, just one more thing, and he would be straight over that edge, tumbling in a leap of faith he wasn’t sure he was ready to take.

He looked up at the sound of Gladio coming out from the showers. He had a small towel wrapped around his waist and was rubbing his face with his hands, audibly grumbling to himself. Opening the locker with a little more force than needed, he yanks his bag out, and in doing so causes the towel to fall.

Gladio curses quietly, still muttering as he grabs the towel from the floor and wraps it back around his hips. But not before Noct has had a chance to catch an eyeful. The prince sits unblinking, even though the rounded and pert cheeks are now covered again.

Gladio finally spots him and falls back against the locker.

“Fuck! Noct! Sorry, I didn’t realise you were there. I figured you would have left by now.”

Noctis notices he keeps a tight hold on the towel. He stares at his shield a little longer before mumbling to himself.

“Yeah, that’ll do it.” He walks out without so much as a wave or goodbye to the man he wanted, only just realising now how much so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying the dynamic between these 3 characters, I need to explore this more in future work!   
> My head-cannon is that Nyx is the free-spirited, civilian version of Gladio. The shield without the tradition and family expectations to live up to. That’s probably why I like to write him, it’s like having two Gladio’s…but let’s not go there…


	13. A Way Forward

Noct wakes with a start, his mind desperately clinging onto the last fragments of the highly inappropriate dream he was having about Gladio. He looks down and confirms his suspicions; the covers tented over his crotch.

He sullenly rubs the sleep from his eyes, slapping his face twice before heading to the shower. Turning the dial to uncomfortably hot, he waits for the water to heat up while cursing his subconscious. As if being tortured by thoughts of Gladio in his waking life wasn’t enough, he now had to contend with being sabotaged in his dreams.

The room is already misted by the time he steps under the spray, hissing as he adjusts to the temperature. His face directly under the punishing heat of the water, hoping that it can somehow filter through to his brain and wash his thoughts clear.

Why the hell is he now so fixated on Gladio? He’s known him for years. The two of them have been working in physically compromising positions for longer than he can remember. It’s not like he hasn’t had plenty of opportunity to be attracted to his shield before now.

Noct, pouring a little too much shampoo onto his hands, begins cleaning his hair with more aggression than purpose.

He’d lost count of the number of times he’d been locked between Gladio’s thighs or had his crotch in his face, courtesy of an unfortunate grapple move. Sure, he had always appreciated his physique. The strength and ease with which Gladio moved through his sequences when training. But that was never about lust or wanting.

If anything, it was envy. Gladio had such conviction in everything he did, from his walk to his decision making. Add to that, a body of a god, and it was no surprise Noct had spent a lot of his time wishing he could be Gladio. It was only recently that he wished to be under him instead. 

_What in the Astrals changed?_

Was it the morning after his dream? Or Gladio massaging him that cemented his feelings?

He moved onto the cleaning his body, soap dripping hands moving distractedly over his form.

Was it that time, when they were so close together, that Noct felt he could almost inhale Gladio? When Gladio’s hands, rubbing his lower back, had slipped past his waistband, Noct wishing that he would grab his ass right there in the training room. Or was it Noct’s fingers, ambling over his abs, his chest? That time he accidently grazed the already hard nub of Gladio’s nipple…

Noct groans. A growing heat in his hands that had nothing to do with the water. He glances down and realising that rather than trying not to think about Gladio, he’d been jerking off to him the whole time. 

Frustrated with himself, he stops and rests his head against the shower wall. It’s hard and cold. A complete contrast to the soft warm flesh of Gladio’s chest that morning after his dream.

_I need to stop this._

Instead, he takes his dick in his hand again. Only now, imaging Gladio’s work-worn palm rubbing up and down his shaft, the soft but sure grip squeezing him. It’s the idea of Gladio’s hand on him that has Noct shuddering, bucking his hips and coming in less than a minute.

Panting softly, he keeps his eyes closed. The spray from the shower has washed any evidence of his morning activities long before he can bring himself to step out and get ready.

It isn’t until Noct is almost dressed, accidently putting his t-shirt on back to front, that he realises he has training. He stops, his arm caught in the sleeve.

“Shit.”

****

Noct picks at the grouting of the tiled sink. He stares at his reflection in the changing rooms adjoining the Citadel training complex. The ceiling lights are just a little too bright, illuminating everything and leaving nothing in the shadows.

Gladio was already in the training room when Noctis had arrived, so he headed to the changing rooms and was currently stalling, trying to work up the courage to be in the same room as him. He thought he could do it, so long as he didn’t think about the almost sweet lemon scent that would be emanating from Gladio. Or think about the shape of his biceps. Or the soft wave in his hair.

He exhales loudly, giving himself a light slap to the face.

_OK, Noctis. You can do it. Walk in there, concentrate on the task at hand, and try not to think about mentally violating Gladio this morning._

He splashes some cold water to his face, half tempted to shove his crotch under the tap. Making his way into training, he gives Gladio a quick wave while trying not to look at him too closely.

Gladio huffs a short greeting, but makes no further conversation. There’s tension in the room, but Noct doesn’t trust that it isn’t coming solely from him.

As the minutes tick by, Noct fails in his own instructions to keep shield-staring to a minimum. More to the point, he realises that Gladio is in fact doing his best to avoid looking at the prince. Gladio’s gaze is a little to the left of Noct as he throws him a sword, and he turns his back entirely as he grabs one for himself, placing it beside him as he begins to stretch his muscles.

Noct does the same, dropping the sword to the ground, frustrated that he still needs to be handed weapons rather than summoning them.

Both are silent as they go about their warmup, neither one needing to voice instructions or questions, their routine as natural as breathing to them. Noct takes advantage of Gladio facing away, to admire his long, muscular body. Distracted and awed by how Gladio could both be built like a brick shithouse _and_ completely graceful, he was caught staring.

A long moment passes before Noct eventually turns away, a blush on his face.

_OK, a little slip up, but not too disastrous._

They both move into position nearer one another, slowly circling.

_You just need to concentrate. Not on Gladio, but on your duty, on becoming stronger for Lucis._

The prince continues to talk to himself while at the same time glancing at Gladio’s mouth, followed by his neck, watching the way his muscles tightened and relaxed with each movement.

_Focus Noct. Pay attention to his hands, they will show you where he will strike._

Noct looked to his shield’s hands. Hard, large, well worked hands, calloused from years of weapon wielding. He is instantly back in his bathroom that morning, Gladio’s hand wrapped about him, stroking…

Noct growls and breaks out of the sparring stance.

“Dammit Noct!” he berates himself, Gladio startled by the outburst, steps back but uncharacteristically says nothing. No shouting for him to get back in position or yelling at the lack of concentration.

_You can’t let this happen; you can’t keep getting distracted. You’re the Crown Prince, act like it._

He works up a little more frustration, gathers a bit more anger at himself and turns back to Gladio, determination flooding through him.

There is a faint fizzing quality to the air, akin to static. Noct tilts his head to one side, stretches his arm out and feels the power dance around his fingertips as they close over the hilt of a sword. Before he loses the weapon back to the armiger, he shifts his position, throws the sword directly at Gladio’s chest and warps after it.

Gladiolus Amicitia, the prince’s shield, combat ready since he was seven, gets taken down like he’s never had a day’s training in his life.

Noct arrives in time to grab the sword, dropping Gladio heavily to the floor. He pants through his nose. Straddled over Gladio’s lap, hand on the eagle tattoo, pinning him down and elbow back with the metal point resting almost tenderly against his neck.

“You’re supposed to deflect, Shield.”

“Holy shit, Noct.” Gladio’s deep voice flows through Noct like honey. Gladio shifts slightly, and Noct is all too aware of their position. Gladio gazes up at him, his face is full of pride, but there is something else in the expression. Amber eyes darken, but not from anger, as he says

“That was… you are…”

He struggles to coherently congratulate Noct. It’s the second time the prince has summoned a weapon, but the first that the shield has witnessed. He has no words, none that are suitable anyway. So Gladio repeats, more hushed than before, almost a revelation to himself “Holy shit.”

Noct doesn’t reply with words, but continues to stare at Gladio. He’s still breathless but not sure why, and he’s sweating more than the few minutes of exertion should cause. He yearns to curl up into his shield, to be held by him, be kissed by him. To be taken by Gladio with no fear of rejection or royal obligation getting in the way.

But instead, he simply stares, open mouthed as Gladio gives him a soft bemused smile, hoping that his thoughts aren’t as apparent on his face as they were becoming in his pants.

The sword drops away from his neck as Gladio tries to sit up, the bunched-up fabric of his trousers rubbing against Noct’s length, creating friction. Noct doesn’t need to feel the rush of blood to his cock to know he was hard against Gladio.

The sword dissipates back to the armiger and Noct drops both hands solidly on to Gladio’s chest, the weight of his want bearing down on his back. He hangs his head, hair hiding his features.

Gladio doesn’t push him away, but he makes not effort to pull him closer either.

“I can’t do this.” Noct murmurs to himself. He extradites himself from Gladio with as much dignity as he can before walking slowly from the training room.

****

It’s another hot day as the two boys lay sprawled out on the grass. The campus is alive with students laughing and rushing home. Noctis lies flat on his back, his hand running through the grass, blades collecting in between his fingers. Prompto, with his bag as a pillow and legs crossed at the ankle, plays on his phone. They were both waiting for Ignis to pick them up.

It’s the end of the school day and Noctis has spent most of it daydreaming about Gladio. If the last few days have told him anything, it’s that he can’t keep ignoring his fondness for his shield. It didn’t bode well for the fate of Eos if their Chosen King couldn’t attend training due to untimely erections.

The question was what to do about it. He thought about being up front with Gladio. Honesty is the best policy, after all. Or… that could go horribly wrong and Gladio could end up hating him, or worst, be disgusted by him.

_But what if he didn’t?_

Noctis sometimes allows himself to consider the possibility that Gladio felt the same. They were friends after all, was friends-to-lovers that much of a crazy concept? Thinking about it rationally, Gladio has never shown any interest in men before. But neither has Noct. However, Gladio has shown plenty of interest in girls, whereas again, Noctis hasn’t.

Maybe idiosyncrasies that like that didn’t matter if you care enough about someone? Scrunching his eyes closed, he lays a hand over his face.

“Do you think I’m good looking?”

Prompto whips his head towards Noct, eyes huge. “Er… where is this going? Is it a royal power trip thing?”

“No...” Noctis tries to find the best way to continue. ”You keep saying the girls at school like me, but I mean how do you know? If someone likes you?”

Prompto sits up and scrutinises Noct.

“Are you asking me out? Because bro, I love you, but you’re missing some… essential requirements to hit my radar.” He gestures crudely to his chest.

“Prompto, I am not hitting on you.” He sighs and sits up to face his best friend. He cringes internally, cheeks ablaze, but continues on regardless. “I’m asking you objectively, on a scale of 1 to 10, what am I? Like a 4? 5?”

Prompto bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach. “Ah man dude, you’re like a 9.”

Noct scowls, thinking he is joking. “Very funny. Thanks.” He goes back to lying on the grass and closes his eyes again.

“No seriously, Noct.” Prompto leans over, flicking Noct’s arm painfully. ”You’re really like a 9. OK, maybe an 8 when you have your attitude on.” Noct looks away, blushing. Prompto looks at him in genuine surprise, kindness in his face.

“Do you not realise how good looking you are?” Noct doesn’t answer. Not really sure he can answer that without accidently agreeing that he is good looking, despite not thinking so.

Prompto sighs dramatically, stretching his arms out behind him. “It’s a curse to be surrounded by such beautiful people!”

“You’ve got skin like porcelain, lashes that go on for miles, hair - that frankly - is wasted on a boy and a face that screams ‘I’m so innocent… or am I?” He finishes the last part with a poor imitation of a demure/sexy voice that had Noctis laughing out loud. While he knew Prompto didn’t lie, he had never considered himself in that light before. Either way, Prompto had broken him out of his woes and cheered him up.

“Feel free to chip in and return the favour at any point, dude.” Prompto inclines his head and bats his eyelashes, holding his hands under his face.

Noct laughs again, pushing Prom over as he pouts. Still beaming, he notices a couple of girls staring in their direction near the school building. They keep looking, but when Prompto turns his head to see what has caught the prince’s eye, they immediately about face.

“Hm, I’ll do one better.” He slaps Prompto’s knee, and with a wink, stands up and for the first time in his life, Noctis heads towards the girls with romantic intentions on his mind.

“Chocobo on a bike, he’s actually going to talk to some girls.” Prom was glad he was already sitting because otherwise he would have fallen over. 

He stands as Noctis makes his way back. He brushes grass off himself and rearranges his hair as he realises both girls are in tow.

“How did he….” he mutters as the party of three arrives.

“Prompto, meet Cassia and Elise.” The girls smile shyly, Cassia in particular with an endearing pink tinge to her cheeks. Prompto flashes his usual 100-watt smile, waving to the girls.

“Cassia was telling me that your photography class is held in her main tutor room. Seems she’s a fan.” Noctis nods, clearly impressed with himself, not realising he was the least subtle wing man. Ever.

“It’s true, she can’t stop talking about your pictures.” Elise grins, happily throwing her friend under the crush bus.

“Elise!” Cassia smacks her arm and goes a brighter shade of red. Prompto is beaming, delighted that someone is enjoying his work.

“I’ve seen you around campus, I wanted to say hi. But… um, well…” Cassia trails off with a glance at Noctis.

“Apparently being friends with the prince makes it hard for people to approach you. Who knew?” Noctis smiles good-naturedly, uncharacteristically casual. Prompto just stares at him.

“Literally everyone.” He shakes his head incredulously. “You give off a vibe, Noct.” Just then a Crownsguard vehicle arrives, saving Noct from Prompto’s glare.

“Oh, look. There’s Ignis. See you later!” He gives Prompto a not-so-subtle shove towards the girls and with a quick wave heads towards the car. He turns back and grins at Prompto, shooting finger guns in his general direction.

He’s laughing as he falls into the car, utterly pleased with himself. Ignis turns, surprised by the joy on Noct’s face.

“Good Afternoon Noctis. You seem in high spirits.”

“Hm, yeah.” He looks back at Prompto, smiling as the blond is laughing and nudging Cassia. Prompto’s face is sheer joy, and he wonders what it would feel like if it were Gladio and Noct in their shoes. “I guess I am.”

He smiles self-consciously, biting his lip at the idea of Gladio flirting with him as easily as Prompto was doing right now. What if Gladio did like him back? Noctis couldn’t stop himself from grinning at the idea of it, his stomach doing flips and his palms sweating.

He wipes his hands on the legs of his trousers and took a few deep breaths, watching the cityscape fly past the window.

_What if he does like you?_

Noctis opened the gallery on his phone and skips to a picture he’d sneakily taken of Gladio a few weeks ago. Gladio was smiling, laughing at something Ignis had said. He looked absolutely adorable.

_What if he doesn’t?_

Noctis closes the screen on his phone and goes back to staring out of the window.

_Only one way to find out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a wonder they ever get any training done the amount of times a session is ended early! 🙈😂


	14. No Turning Back

Gladio gives two quick raps of his knuckles on the door and lets himself in to Noct’s apartment with his key. The door sticks as usual so Gladio shoulders it heavily until it springs open.

“Hey!” Gladio gives by way of greeting while taking his shoes off at the entrance. “Need to get that door fixed.” He enters the main area of the apartment looking for the prince.

_Hm._ No Noct _._

“Noct? You OK?”

He quickly scans the room. A few dishes on the kitchen island, a couple of papers and books dotted around the living space. Not spotless but a long way off it being a squatter’s paradise that it used to be. More to the point, no clear sign of any trouble, which was good to know.

Noctis wasn’t the type of person to send such an ambiguous and worrying text like the one Gladio had received.

**Princess** **:** We need to talk.

Which is why Gladio had headed straight round, with barely time to send a quick _on my way_ as a reply. There had been a change in Noct lately. Heck there had been a change in Gladio too. And while he would be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed a difference in their relationship, he couldn’t be sure that Noct’s message was relating to that.

“Hey, Noct, you in here?” Gladio pushes open the bedroom door and stops dead.

Noctis is hastily pushing his arms into the sleeves of a button-down shirt. The prince ruffles his hair, embarrassed he’d been caught getting dressed. He had intended to look vaguely presentable. Attempting an Ignis style of clothing, rather than his usual black t-shirt.

After texting Gladio, he had spent the next fifteen minutes alternating between two shirts. It wasn’t until he heard the door opening that he realised he had left it too late to be dressed in time. In the end, Noct stood, with cheeks slightly flushed and shirt left unbuttoned, hoping a lack of movement would draw less attention to him.

Gladio stares, open-mouthed, as he took in the prince. Hair dishevelled, fingers twitching and shirt open to reveal a line of taut, toned stomach and chest. Where Gladio had a well-defined set of abs on him, Noct had a subtle, soft toning of the muscles to go with the small dusting of hair rising from his waistband. What Gladio could see of his chest was smooth, paler than that of his face and arms, with enough definition to show that years of training had changed Noct from a weedy teenage boy, into a handsome young man.

Gladio closes his eyes for a second.

_Get a grip, Gladio. He’s your charge, not an I-POP idol_.

“Everything OK?” he said, huskier than he hoped to sound. 

“Um…” Noct crosses one arm over his chest, resting a hand on his shoulder, as if that somehow gave him something to hide behind. “Yeah, I guess. I mean… I’m not in any danger or anything.”

Gladio nods at that. Nothing for him to worry about other than the effect the prince was having on him right now.

“Good.” He settles into Gladio pose, feet planted at ten-to-two and with his arms crossed over his chest. “So… you wanted to talk to me? Do you need me to get something for you?” Gladio hopes he isn’t here on a simple fetch quest. He longed for something more… tangible.

Noctis had been so sure of himself when he had sent that text. In the safety of solitude, it was easy to feel brave. Now with Gladio stood in front of him, he realises he may have overestimated his courage.

Noct glances quickly at Gladio, taking in his form. His impossibly wide shoulders and powerful arms bulging and tensed. He watches Gladio for a few moments, eyes moving quickly over his features and resting on his lips. Why did he think he could do this? There is no way that Gladio would agree to it. Not without it compromising their relationship.

Noct raises his hands to rest on his head, grabbing at his hair as he stares at the ceiling. He breathes out sharply through gritted teeth. Eventually he glances at Gladio through slitted eyes. With his arms raised, his shirt has opened more and Gladio was openly staring at Noct’s bare chest.

_OK Noctis Lucis Caelum, time to be that bratty prince everyone says you are. Be selfish and ask for what you want._

“I want to ask you something.” Noct tries to keep his eyes on him, hoping to gauge his reaction but is too nervous. He drops his arms to his side and stares at the wall behind Gladio, dropping his head somewhat.

“Sure.” Gladio’s response is immediate, a deep rolling sound of assent.

“Or rather, I want to ask something of you.”

“OK.” Another pause. Noct fidgets with a loose thread at the bottom of his shirt, curling his toes into the carpet.

“Whatever you need, Noctis, it’s yours.”

Noctis’ head whips up at the sound of Gladio using his full name. A rare occurrence. One that stirs something in him. Something that wonders what it would be like to have that gruff voice say his name in the most intimate of moments.

Gladio drops his arms and takes a step toward the prince. He lowers his head to bring it slightly more in line with Noctis. He doesn’t miss how Noct’s eyes avoid his gaze but rest on his lips.

“Noct, I’m your shield. My only purpose in life is to protect and serve you. And I do it willingly and wholeheartedly. Whatever you need. It’s yours.” He repeats.

Gladio is sincere with the sentiment, but it isn’t until he has said it that he fully realises how true the words are. He would go to the ends of the world for Noctis. No matter what his request is, if it is within Gladio’s power to grant it, he will.

Noct takes a small step towards Gladio. The air shifting, becoming thick and stifling, like wading through hot mud.

“What if it isn’t related to being the shield?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Gladio replies, absolutely. He stands straight again and places a hand lightly on his hip.

“What if it’s a personal thing?” Noct throws a shy look at Gladio, hoping his hair is obscuring the blush creeping over his face. 

“Doesn’t matter.”

“What if its… selfish?” Noct takes another small step closer and looks directly at his shield. Fresh citrus filling his senses, musk creating a heady, intoxicating scent. Gladio’s voice comes a little thicker with his reply;

“Doesn’t matter.”

“What if you don’t want it?”

Gladio looks at Noct, jaw set, and faces him squarely.

“What if I do?” Noct’s heart leaps at the idea that that might be true. That Gladio really did want the same thing as him. He takes another step toward Gladio, then hesitates.

“What if you regret it?”

“What if I’ve been waiting for it?” Gladio leans towards the prince as he spoke. “Hoping, even.” Noctis blinks as he realises that they had gone from opposite ends of the room, to being barely more than an arm’s reach away from each other. He could almost touch the lightness of the feathers of Gladio’s tattooed arm.

Fire met ice, as both men look into one another’s eyes, neither daring to speak.

Noct flattens a clammy palm against his leg, wishing he could summon courage from the armiger in the same way he had twice called his broadsword. He knows, once he asks, it can never be undone.

Gladio tilts his head slightly, taking in Noct’s face.

_Gods, he’s beautiful._

Noctis Lucis Caelum, Insomnia’s crown prince and future king. Gladio mentally shakes his head, trying to gain some control and perspective.

_The future king, dammit_.

But here, in front of him now, is just Noct. His long-time closest ally and friend. He’s gone from a bratty young boy to an accomplished and dedicated prince. His shyness couldn’t distract from his classical good looks, with a jaw that can cut glass and eyes that can chill your soul faster than Shiva. But there was a softness to Noct that few people saw, more than in his hair, or pleasant features. In his heart, and how he carries himself. This is the crowned prince, and Gladio is waiting for something he has no right to crave.

For Noct, it is something he has thought about for a while now. If he were honest with himself, he’s wanted it far longer than he’s realised. Gladiolus. His shield. Sworn to protect him. And he does just that. Whenever he beats him to the ground in training or refuses to let the prince give up. Each time Gladio gathers him in a friendly embrace, a headlock, a hug. Noct is protected. Comforted. Whole. Being with Gladio makes Noct feel so much more than a prince. It’s like being a man and a boy, both at the same time.

Every inch of wanting lay bare on Noct’s face as his eyes bore into Gladio’s, then comb down the healed scar and stop on those rich, full lips. He imagines the rough of the jaw line against his skin. The coarse stubble catching as Gladio moves his mouth over Noct’s face, down to his neck and further to his chest.

Noct’s lips part slightly, unintentionally, as he gets lost in his own daydream. Biting his lower lip hard, Noctis fires up his courage. No longer a request, but a demand.

“Kiss me.”

Gladio’s arm is reaching out before he sounds the ‘e’ in me. One hand grabs Noct by the shirt, and the other snakes under it, around to his lower back, warm palm flat, pulling Noct closer. Gladio fully presses his body up against Noct’s. He stops a hair’s breath away from his lips and whispers,

“Finally.”

Gladio then does what he thought he would never do outside of his dreams. Kisses Noct. 

There is nothing hesitant about Gladio. He kisses Noct fully, opening his lips and pushing against them with an urgency the other didn’t expect. Noctis was a little more cautious, tentatively trying to keep up, his nerves holding him back as much as inexperience. Noctis leans into Gladio more, his hands claiming a bicep, fingers encircling as much of the muscled arm as they could. His body instantly on fire, as though every nerve ending had been waiting for this moment and had awoken at Gladio’s touch.

Gladio brushes the prince’s lips with his tongue but did no more than that, anxious not to overwhelm Noctis, knowing he is the first person to kiss him. Besides, having Noct’s arm wrapped possessively around his waist and his fingers stroking the crevice of his spine was all the stimulation he needed.

Gladio slows the kiss, pulling away slightly and leans his forehead against Noct’s. Both men are breathless, lips swollen, and faces flushed.

Noctis feels like he has done five hours of training, every part of his body aching, but feeling completely energised, like he’s downed a Hi-potion. He struggles to breathe, he’s pretty sure he’s hyperventilating. Either that, or he was going to come on the spot, just from one kiss.

Gladio opens his eyes and looks at Noct’s blushing face, his expression somewhere between coy and aroused. He releases Noct’s shirt and cups his cheek. He rests his hand below Noctis’ ear, a thumb stroking his smooth cheek, feeling the heat under the surface.

“Worth the wait.” Galdio says breathily. Noctis says nothing, certain he has lost use of all motor skills. They gaze at one other a little longer, torn between disbelieve at what has happened, but also wondering how it took them so long.

Noct can’t imagine how he ever thought he didn’t want this man. The magic coursing through his veins fizzles into nothing more than pins and needles compared to the sensation of having Gladio’s lips on his. He never wants it to stop.

Noct tilts his face a little higher in Gladio’s direction, and the shield pulls him in again. They kiss, slower than before. Less frenzied, but harder and deeper as Gladio sinks his hands into Noct’s feather soft hair. Noct pulls Gladio even closer to him, both hands stretched open over the expanse of his firm back, determined that nothing, even air, should be between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These idiots took their time, but they got there eventually!


	15. LAKG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes to Iris' age, she's 14 not 12.

Noctis has been vacant all day, barely paying any attention to his teachers and nearly missing one lesson entirely. When the bell finally rings for the end of day, he all but runs to the car park, leaving Prompto to follow in his wake with a, “Dude?! What the hell, wait up!”

“What is up with you today?” Prompto asks for the third time as the two of them wait for Ignis. Noctis plays with his hair, trying to tidy it, grumbling as it falls back into its usual casual mess while he paces back and forth across the parking space. He takes his jacket off, rolls his sleeves up, before shaking his head, rolling his sleeves down and putting his jacket back on.

Noct, despite his distractions is aware enough of Prompto to reply with a vague, “Nothing.”

If concentrating on anything before last night was bad, it was nothing compared to LAKG.

_Life After Kissing Gladio._

Which was how Noct had been referring to last night’s event in his head.

LAKG was insanely bright, like the sun had risen for the first time in 10 years. His skin, hypersensitive, was aware of the change in wind direction and he was convinced he could count every individual hair follicle on his body. After lunch he had decided to give up any pretence of attentiveness and instead relive the previous night over and over in his mind.

He cringed as he remembered hiding his face in Gladio’s chest, positive he could never look at him in the eye again after having his tongue in his mouth. He had, of course. But only long enough to be pulled into another long kiss by Gladio.

They had spent most of the night kissing, initially standing in that one spot in the bedroom for the best part of an hour. Eventually. after both realising that the other did in fact like them, and neither party was looking to stop this thing any time soon, they migrated to the sofa. The two shared a few minutes of awkward conversation, Gladio trying to be casual while Noct was all stammers and nervous glances. A soft silence settled between them before a gentle face graze and bear hug from Gladio had led to yet more kissing.

And now Gladio had texted him to say he was coming with Ignis to pick him up, and he hoped that was OK, because tough shit, he was doing it anyway.

Ignis parks the car, smooth as ever, and it’s less than a second before Gladio is out of the front passenger seat. Noct’s lungs go on strike the second those copper-flecked eyes catch his gaze. It was bordering on ludicrous just how attractive Gladio is. With a slow wink to Noct, Gladio opens the back door of the car.

“Noct.” For all his inhibitions, Noct couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face from hearing his name sounded in the familiar gruff tone.

“Gladio.”

“Yo, big guy!” Prompto makes to climb in the car. A playful smack to the back of his neck sends him sprawling towards the front of the car instead. “Hey!”

“This seat’s reserved. You’re in the front.” Gladio doesn’t even glance at Prompto.

“But I always sit next to Noct.” The blond rubs his neck, pouting.

“Not anymore.” His eyes on Noct, a calm expression hiding the heat bubbling under the surface.

Noct blushes and gets into the car, his fingers sweeping over Gladio’s on the door frame. He feels a light touch to the small of his back as he climbs in.

_Astrals above, I want to kiss him. Maybe I shouldn’t have come._ Gladio thinks to himself as he circles around the car.

_I think I might_ actually _die if Gladio doesn’t kiss me right now._ Noct throws his bag on the floor, trying to steady his breathing while putting his seatbelt on.

“Productive day boys?” Ignis looks at them both in turn, smiling at Noct.

“Er…” A side glance to Gladio. “No.”

“Hm, must be something in the water. Gladio has been insufferable all day.” Gladio goes to swat the back of Ignis’ head. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Green eyes stare him down, and Gladio shrinks back into his seat. Shield or no, you don’t mess with Ignis when he’s shooting daggers, metaphorical or literal. Prompto starts chatting to Ignis, desperate to gush to anyone about how things had gone the day before with Cassia as Noct had proven less than useful in his stupor.

Noct moves subtly towards the centre of the car, away from the door, staring straight ahead, feigning interest in the conversation while not even glancing at the shield. Gladio is gazing innocently out of his window, but stretches his arm out along the top of the seat, his hand resting on the back of Noct’s neck.

Fingers move slowly, tracing the tiniest of circles at the base of his skull, dipping under his collar. Noct unintentionally closes his eyes at Gladio slides his hand up into his hair, scraping his nails along his scalp as though petting a cat. He tugs at Noct’s hair, the nerves there suddenly oversensitive to the intimate touching.

A small moan escapes Noct. Gladio stops, and withdraws his arm but keeps staring out of his window as Noct tries to cover the blunder with a cough, his cheeks instantly burning. Prompto’s head creeps around the front seat his face contorted, looking at Noct like he had two heads.

“Did you just _moan_?” Noct acts indignant.

“What?! No! That would be completely weird and unexplainable in this situation.” He drops his head, pressing the palm of his hand painfully into his leg. Making the sound was bad enough without it being in front of witnesses. Prompto continues to stare at him.

“Whatever. You’re acting odd lately.” He turns back to the front of the car, playing with the radio settings. “You definitely need a girlfriend.”

“No, I really don’t.” Noct mumbles, risking a glance to Gladio.

“Perhaps Prompto is right, Noctis. Have you given any more thought to the girls we discussed the other week?” Ignis gives a quick glimpse to the rear-view mirror. “Would you like me to suggest any others, do some more research?”

“Oh, there is one girl who is obsessed with Noct, I’ve been trying to get him to talk to her all year!” Prompto is sharply cut off by a palm in his face as Gladio learns forward and says to Ignis,

“What girls?”

“Noctis asked me to arrange some dates for him.” The prince slides down his seat, his shoulders hunched up to his ears, his hand scratching at the detailing around the door handle. The car slows, approaching a junction, and Noct wonders if he should just open the door and roll right out of the conversation. “Although at the time you had a very specific criteria list which made it hard to proceed, wouldn’t you agree Noct?”

“He did, huh?” Gladio glances back at Noct, who had hidden almost every part of his face with either his hair or his shirt. The embarrassment, seeping from him like radiation, heating the air in the car.

“What exactly was on this list?” 

“Ignis Stupeo Scientia, don’t you dare.” Noctis lifts his head long enough to deliver his warning. At the time, he hadn’t connected the dots, thinking nothing of the ridiculous list of ideal traits he had said to Ignis. It wasn’t until he thought back in hindsight that he realised he had described Gladio to a T. He absolutely did not want that to be recounted to the entire group.

“Specs! You’ve been triple-named, you _have_ to tell us now!” Prompto was positively bobbing on his seat with excitement. The adviser gives one last glance to Noct. Deciding the prince can’t retaliate whilst he is driving, Ignis lunges on ahead.

“I believe the key points were: Strong—physically, was my understanding, confident. Someone who would hold him accountable but also laugh with him.” Ignis rattled off as if recalling ingredients to a recipe, with the barest of glances at Gladio. “Oh yes, and they had to have a clear purpose in their life. Perhaps one could even say, _duty_.”

Gladio looks directly at Noct before bursting out laughing, his gruff voice coming out in barks of humour. “That is… incredibly specific.”

“Yeah,” Prompto stared at Noct in utter disbelief “Like where would you even find someone like that?”

“Well, I sure as hell can’t think of anyone…” Gladio settles back into his seat, crossing his arms behind his head smugly.

Noct leans all the way forward until his head is on his knees. 

“I hate you.” Comes the muffled reply, said to no one in particular.

****

Noct, eyes on his shield across the changing rooms, fastens the laces on his boots. He goes to do the second boot up before realising he’s accidently laced them both together. With a quick mental slap to the face, he re-ties them. They had made it through training, stopping only a few times for a quick kiss (Noct) or a longer make out (Gladio).

“Hey, Noct?” Gladio looks up and catches Noct staring. The prince blushes out of habit before reminding himself that he could stare now.

“Yeah?”

“Those girls that Ignis mentioned? What was that about? You’ve shown no interest before. Or at least, none that I’ve noticed.” He throws his arms through his leather jacket, looking effortlessly hot.

Noct couldn’t help but sigh, both at how attractive Gladio was, and the fact that he seemed to feel the same about Noct. Which was something the prince didn’t think he’d ever get his head around. Noctis, chosen king with some mysterious destiny to fulfil; fine, he could accept that. Gladio, being in to Noct? That would require some extensive processing before Noct could come to terms with it.

“I wasn’t interested then either.” He shrugs, still trying to figure out why he thought a date with a girl from school could compare to his feelings for Gladio. “I thought… After I started to have feelings for you, that maybe I needed to try having a girlfriend.” Noctis scratches his leg, an itch that isn’t there.

“So, you liked me, but you thought you needed a girlfriend?” Noctis could hear the teasing in his tone. “That is crap logic.” Gladio laughs easily.

“I didn’t need it to make sense.” Noctis rocks his legs back and forth on the bench, scuffing his toes on the concrete floor. “I needed to not be… frustrated and inappropriately groping my shield.”

“Ah.” Gladio thinks back. “That morning, of your dream?”.

Noct doesn’t reply but wanders over to the notice board on the far wall. He pretends to read the schedules and guidelines on using the training rooms. Eventually he starts moving the pins holding the posters into the shape of a wonky, smiley face.

Gladio grabs a couple of old t-shirts from his locker he keeps forgetting and finishes packing his bag. After another minute, Noctis brings the subject up again.

“You must have thought I was so weird.” He turns to face Gladio, remembering that morning when he all but threw himself at his half naked shield.

Gladio tucks his phone in his pocket and answers without looking at Noct.

“That is _not_ what I was thinking.” His voice, just a notch lower than usual.

He pauses, bites the inside of his cheek and glances at Noct. Then does exactly what Noct did to him.

He crosses the room quickly, pushing Noct firmly against the wall, one hand on his hip and the other twisting under his shirt and caressing his stomach. Gladio traces the curve of the V on Noct’s hip and hears a pin fall to the ground, all the while the fire of his eyes burning into Noct’s. His face is close enough to kiss him, but he doesn’t, content with gazing at the prince’s sweet face.

Noct’s body begins firing on all cylinders and his heart threatens to beat out of his chest.

“… Oh.” His voice sounds hoarse against Gladio’s face.

“Like, I said. Weird is not what I was thinking.” The reply flutters over Noct’s ear, the thickness of the sound filling him.

Gladio goes to take a step back, but is stopped by Noctis’ hand, holding onto his arm. He doesn’t want Gladio to stop. Unable to vocalise that, he gives a soft squeeze to his bicep, flashing a look at him through his lashes.

Gladio wavers, but returns, pushing Noct’s shirt higher up his body, fingers skimming over the flat stomach and risking a graze or two over his chest. Gladio brings his head down, looking at Noct through the fringe he wears as armour before kissing him softly. 

Noctis lets his hands travel up Gladio’s arms, his fingers feeling over the tattoos and along his shoulders. The room is quiet but for the soft sound of kissing and small indulgent groans from Gladio. Feeling braver, the prince laces his fingers together at Gladio’s neck, pulling him down into the kiss.

****

“You’re bringing it up _now_?” Gladio turns back to Noct, brandishing a pack of Cup Noodles in the direction of Iris. “With my little sister here. Really?”

Noctis looks a little guilty. It has taken him over a week to work up the courage to drop his bombshell and Iris being here was exactly why Noct had brought it up now.

“I was hoping to avoid a scene.” He mumbles, looking down at the table.

“A scene?!” Gladio bangs the packet on the counter, bits of dry noodle and seasoning cascading around the kitchen. 

“OK, fine, a fight. I was hoping with Iris here we could talk about it sensibly and not argue!” Noctis attempts to talk in hush tones, but he was getting more agitated by the second.

It was a rare occurrence for Noct to visit the Amicitia household. Years ago, he would visit so often he was practically part of the furniture. As time went on, and after Noct moved into his own space, it was more practical to meet there, or hold training at the Citadel, so eventually he just stopped visiting. The last few weeks of Noct and Gladio being together had seen an increase in his time at the manor, much to Iris’ delight. 

“Are you two fighting again?” Iris asks from the floor of the living room. Gladio’s house was a large, impressive building. The kitchen, with an open plan living space attached, has an elaborate staircase to one side. Iris’s brunette head could barely be seen poking over the top of the sofa.

“No!” Both men shout at her in unison. Gladio’s face angry, Noct’s, resigned. She raises her eyebrows.

“Oh good, because for a moment it sounded like you were.” Iris is just as sarcastic as her brother, but with less tact. She ambles over, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. Taking a seat next to Noct at the dining table, she nudges her chair closer to him.

“So, what are you guys fighting about?” She bumps her arm against Noct’s, flashing him a grin.

“We’re not fighting.” Comes the reply in stereo. Iris looks pointedly at them and eats a piece of dry noodle, crunching it loudly for effect.

“Iris, don’t eat that!” Gladio slaps her hand gently. She throws him a rude gesture, earning a scowl, and focuses on Noct. She bumps him with her leg and winks at him.

“Noct will tell me. Won’t you, Noctis?” Iris has harboured a crush on Noct since the first time she met him. Noct, initially, had been oblivious to it. However, even he had to admit that since hitting her teen years, her attentions were becoming much more blatant.

Iris, mature beyond her years, didn’t expect Noct to return her affection. He was the prince, after all. That didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun in the process. After all, Noct was incredibly easy to tease, and he looked adorable with a blush on his face. 

Noct’s eyes widened, and he looks to Gladio in clear panic.

“Iris! Stop flirting. Astrals, he’s too old for you.” Gladio lifts the chair with Iris still in it and moves her out of reach of Noct.

“So what? It’s only three years.” She leans over the table and pouts, her head resting on her hand lazily.

“Well, that’s three years too many.” Twenty-year-old Gladio doesn’t miss the look that the seventeen-year-old prince gives him. Noctis decides if he’s in trouble anyway, he may as well tell Iris.

“I was trying to talk to your brother about having Nyx take over my magic training.” Gladio fires a non-verbal snarl his way as Iris finds a stray piece of noodle and munches on it, nodding.

“Hm, yeah, that makes sense. No offence Gladio, but Nyx is the best non-royal wielder of the crystal’s powers. And he’s definitely better than you, Noct. He’d make a good prince.” Iris speaks with candour and no malice.

Both men stare at her muttering,

“None taken.”

“Thanks very much.”

“But... Gladdy has been your sole trainer for the last…” She waves her hand around and looks up “… what seven, eight years? I mean, it is literally his _only_ purpose in life, to see to your combat needs. So, I guess you saying you want someone else is basically like telling him he has failed in living? Like he’s not good enough to do the one thing he has been bred for.”

Gladio does a double take at the last comment. “Been bred for…” 

“Alright, that’s enough from you. Go on, go to your room.” Iris holds her hands palm up, shrugging her shoulders.

“What? Am I wrong?” Gladio picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He ignores her squeals and decants her halfway up the stairs.

“Just go upstairs! I’ll bring your dinner up later.” He shakes his head, Iris waiting until Gladio is seated next to Noct, a safe distance away before she throws an aggressive kick in his direction.

“Make sure you do, or I’m coming back down and Noct can feed me.” Iris blows a kiss to the stunned prince and runs up the rest of the flight to her room.

“I swear that girl is growing up to be a Tonberry. She may seem cute and innocent, but she’ll cut you down in one swipe.” Noct couldn’t help but agree.

Gladio sweeps the remaining crumbs from the table with his hand, not looking at Noct. They sit quietly for a moment, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

“Is she right? Is that how you feel?” Noct presses his toe against Gladio’s foot. “Do you think I see you as obsolete? That I don’t need you?”

Gladio leans back in his chair, pushing himself away from Noct.

“A little…” He chews his thumbnail for a moment. “It’s not just that. I mean…” He sighs and looks directly at Noct, discomfort carved into his expression.

“You know he’s into you, right? That man would flirt with a door post. But seriously, his eyes are always…” Gladio waves his hand around, gesturing to all of Noct. “… all over you. It’s not right.”

Noct scoffs, not taking Gladio seriously one bit. There was no way that the thirty-year-old hero of the Kingsglaive was even remotely interested in him.

“Nyx? Come on Gladio, he’s Kingsglaive! He’s in service to the Crown! He’s hardly going to be trying to hit on the prince.” Gladio, Shield and Crownsguard, in service to the royal family since his birth, glares at him.

“Yeah, because that has never happened…” Noct rolls his eyes at the sarcasm.

“OK, fine. But what does it matter? He’s not the person I’ve been pining over.” Noctis kicks Gladio’s shin in irritation. He stops and thinks about why Gladio is so against Nyx when his stomach does a flip.

“Are you… jealous?” He asks the question shyly. Noctis having never knowingly been of interest enough for someone to be jealous over. He looks at Gladio, taking in his features. He can’t help the excitement at the idea of his shield being territorial.

“No!” Gladio huffs, crossing his arms then immediately uncrossing them and wiping his palms roughly on his legs. Its another second before he sighs, throwing his hands in the air.

“Yes! Fine, I’m jealous. I’ve never been jealous in my whole damn life and two minutes of being with you and suddenly I’m _that guy_.”

Noctis tries not to smile at the outburst, but he can’t help the ignition of fire erupting in him at the thought of his six-foot-six hunk of a shield jealous because of him. He moves off his chair and straddles Gladio before his inhibitions stop him.

Timidly, he strokes Gladio’s face. “Nyx can look all he wants.” He kisses Gladio’s lips, followed by his nose and each of his eyebrows. “The only person I want to be with,” Finally he kisses Gladio’s scarred cheek and looks into the fire of amber eyes. “… is you.”

They kiss quietly for a few minutes, Gladio mindful that his sister is upstairs, but not caring enough to stop. Noct’s hands on his face, in his hair, tugging softly, is making Gladio somewhere between worshipped and drunk with affection.

Eventually the kissing slows, Noct realising that the issue was yet to be resolved. He pulls away and looks at Gladio seriously.

“Gladio? Please tell me you don’t see yourself as a failure.” Gladio closes his eyes against Noct’s scrutiny.

“If your training isn’t working, that’s on me.”

“No, you’ve done everything that you could and more. There’s obviously just something that isn’t working for me with magic. I don’t know what it is yet. But Nyx is the most experienced. Gladio, it makes sense.”

Gladio nods, swallowing his pride. Whatever Noct said, Gladio had to acknowledge that his training wasn’t working for the prince. Noctis had a duty to fulfil, and if Nyx could help him, it was Gladio’s job to facilitate that.

He kisses Noct again and mutters. “Fine. Maybe you could wear a bag over your head or something?” Noctis laughs out loud.

“Did I ever tell you how I actually accessed the armiger?” He tilts his head, looking at him as Gladio shakes his head. He smiles coyly, leans into his shield, rocking his hips slightly. Whispering into his ear, he tells him every image of Gladio that flashed into his mind before he summoned the weapon.

Gladio shifted under him, but there was no mistaking his growing erection. He gripped Noct’s face and kissed him hard and harsh, his tongue exploring all it could reach.

“Gladdy? Are you bringing my dinner up?” Iris voice calls down from the top of the stairs.

“YES!” Gladio shouts, cutting the kiss off so fast he leaves behind a trail of spit. “I’ll bring it up! Stay in your room or you’re grounded!” Noct, now on his feet and away from Gladio, laughs at the sheer panic on his shield’s face thanks to his little sister.

“Sheesh, no need to be so crabby!” She yells, slamming her bedroom door. Gladio stalks off to the downstairs bathroom with a scowl at Noct, all blame clearly lying with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing Iris but unfortunately she's suffered the same fate as in the game and this is the only scene she is in (bar an extra scene in the oneshot collection to be posted after the main fic has ended). Sorry Iris!! 🙈


	16. He Got There First…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent so long faffing with this chapter today and I'm not even sure its been worth it 🙈😂

Noctis taps twice on the door, praying that he has found the right place. The door opens, swinging outwards, and he takes a step back, surprised. Nyx, hand still on the door, sways close to him.

He gives his usual smirk followed by the obligatory “Highness,” his breath moving Noct’s hair. Stepping aside to let Noct in, he keeps a hand on the door, causing the prince to brush past him.

“You look good in the daylight. We should have done this sooner.” Noct admits to himself that perhaps Gladio is right in his estimation about Nyx after all.

“Nice to see you too, Nyx.” Noct pats him on the chest, smiling but not blushing. He saves his blushes for one man now.

Noct looks around Nyx’ room, a studio space with a small bed tucked into an alcove on the left and a couple of patched and worn leather chairs along the main wall. A desk sat under the window on the opposite wall, to the right of the door, is covered with old wrappers, a couple of photo frames and random paraphernalia.

Nyx studies the prince, the way he holds himself a little taller and the newfound confidence in the way he addressed him. He chuckles softly. “He got there first, did he?” Noct doesn’t answer but drops his bag onto one of the old chairs.

_Damn._ The smile never leaves Nyx’ face despite him feeling blindsided. He really did think he had more time. The glaive certainly didn’t anticipate the prince moving so quickly, or Gladio for that matter.

“No wonder you spend so much time in the gym, Nyx, it’s in a better state than your room.” Noct interrupts his self-pity and Nyx can’t help but laugh out loud at the thinly veiled ‘this place is a shit tip’ comment.

“You’re not wrong, Prince. The view isn’t always as good as it is now.” Noct rolls his eyes, refusing to partake in Nyx’ toying. Wandering over to the desk, Noct gives a quick glance to the kitchenette at the back of the room before realising that he was snooping. Simple, practical but warm, this room suited Nyx down to the ground. 

“Can I get you anything?” Under the pretence of heading to the kitchen space, Nyx steps closer to Noct, not touching but close enough to, if either one were to reach out. “A drink, food?”

_What the hell_ , Nyx thinks as he decides to push his luck; he’d been doing it all his life after all.

“A kiss, maybe?”

“Nyx!” Noct spins away from the desk, not realising how close the glaive is and knocks against him. He stumbles back quickly before Nyx mistakes it for an invitation, slamming into the table, upending a picture frame. The glaive smirks at the response. Crossing his arms, Nyx shrugs, his light tone masking how serious he is. 

“What? Not interested? Or just too devoted to your shield?”

Noct turns away, his back to Nyx, righting the picture frame instead of looking at the other man. Despite his new found confidence since being with Gladio, Noct couldn’t stop the heat spreading across his cheeks at the frankness from Nyx.

It is one of the things he likes about the glaive, how forthright he is. However, it was proving untypically difficult to deal with when it was regarding an attraction directed at himself. The prince doesn’t know how to answer, unsure if he even should.

He glances back to Nyx, to the should-be-arrogant-but-instead-charming smirk still on his face. The glaive is gritty, earthy and unpolished, a raw beauty in his good looks and Noct does find him attractive.

Once he had awkwardly found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. But those thoughts were a passing fancy, crazy notions that are never truly given any purchase. Like having ice-cream for breakfast or telling Ignis where he can shove his council reports. 

Ultimately it doesn’t matter how good-looking Nyx is or not. It doesn’t change the fact that he isn’t Gladio.

Noct looks up to him, eyes blinking through his fringe, echoes of a blush still showing and there must be something in his expression as the bravado slips from Nyx’ face for just a second. 

“It’s always going to be Gladio, Nyx. Always.” And that is all he needs to say, because for Noct, no-one else matters.

*

Nyx holds his gaze for a little longer, before the smirk is replaced by a gentle smile. He gives a small nod then turns back to clearing some space in the room for them, the moment come and gone. Noct watches at Nyx moves his bag out of the way, pushing the two chairs back against the wall.

He expects to feel awkward but Nyx has a way of making uncomfortable situations seem like a relaxing day off. After another minute Noct follows suit, pushing a couple of items further against the wall and says easily, 

“So, why are we training in your room? What’s the matter with the training centre?” Nyx gives him a glance, tempted to wink at him, but resists the urge and instead gets down to business.

“You’re stuck in a rut. Change of scenery can go a long way to help ease that.” He kicks the small coffee table on casters, and it rolls under the bed, clearing more floor space. “Added to the fact, it’s the only way I can guarantee that your shield won’t have ‘accidently’ double booked the same training space.”

Noct shrugs casually in agreement. It is exactly the kind of thing Gladio would do. It had taken ten days for a training schedule to be agreed and for Nyx to be given the official go ahead to be Noct’s secondary trainer. A delay that Noct suspected Gladio had a hand in. Although it was instantly curtailed when Noct declared he would train with Nyx at the gym, in the dead of night like he used to, if need be.

Nyx gestures for Noct to take a seat while he himself gets settled on his bed, one foot up on the frame, arm around his knee.

“So, tell me what Gladio has taught you so far. What techniques and methods does he use?” Noct sits on the edge of the chair, leaning his elbows on his legs.

“Well, we do a lot of meditation. Gladio always tries for a relaxed state, likes me to clear my mind, you know?” Nyx’s face is full of scepticism.

“How is that going to work? How do you clear your mind? Where do you clear it to? Do you move all of your thoughts to a different brain?” He shakes his head, scowling a little at the prince. “You won’t be calm at the times you most need your magic. You don’t run into battle fully relaxed, as if you’ve woken from a nap.” Noct frowns at him, wondering if training with him was a mistake. “What else?”

Noct’s voice has more of an edge to it the next time he speaks, but he continues to explain his usual process.

“After the meditation, we try to tap into the magic. I visualise the energy, the source of the power. Once I’ve done that, if I can see and sense the power, I’ll try to call it forth.”

Nyx scoffs, condescension flooding his words, “You call the magic? What, through your phone?” Noct jumps to his feet, annoyed at Nyx being deliberately fractious and still thrown from Nyx’ earlier offer. 

“I came here for your help, not snide remarks! You have no idea how hard Gladio works and I won’t allow you to--“

“It doesn’t matter how hard he works, Noct.” Nyx is on his feet too, staring down at the prince. “Have you ever thought that maybe there is a reason you’ve never _tapped into your magic_? That maybe, your precious Gladio, isn’t cut out to be shield? That he just isn’t good enough?” Nyx sneers at him.

“That scar is a perfect example of his failings.” Noctis grabs the front of Nyx’ shirt with one hand, seething, his breathing harsh with anger.

“How dare you--“

“Look down.” Nyx interrupts him. Noctis blinks, confused and still baring his teeth. A small smirk appears on Nyx’ face as he repeats himself. “Look down.”

Noct does so, to see the elaborate engravings and features of the Engine Blade in his hand. He stares at it for a moment before it fizzes out, back to armiger.

“How did you do that?”

“I didn’t. You did.” Nyx sits back on the bed, pulling Noct with him, giving him plenty of space.

“You talk about magic like it’s an object. It isn’t. It isn’t something that you can pick up and use like a sword.” He takes one of Noct’s hands and rubs the middle of the palm with his thumb “It is part of you Noctis. It’s built into your very core.”

He pulls Noctis a little closer to him and rests a hand on his chest.

“You don’t have to think about breathing to keep doing it.” He replaces his hand with Noctis own. Noct closes his eyes, feeling self-conscious as he does so but open to the process. He notes the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. “You don’t have to clear your mind to ask your eyes to blink, they just do.” Noct opens his eyes and drops his hand. “Your eyes see, not because you’re concentrating on visualising the world, but because your body does it without being consciously told.”

“Magic is the same principal.” Nyx shifts again, placing his hand hard against Noct’s sternum as if he could touch the magic that lay beneath. “It is inside you. Another muscle, or quirk of neurons, waiting to have an unconscious command.”

Noctis is quiet for a moment. He flexes his hands, the skin pulling over the sinew and bones. Raising a hand to his chest, he runs his fingers over his rib cage, counting his heartbeat. Blinking slowly; he thinks of the light growing darker, then brighter again.

“So… the way to fix the problem with my magic is to, what? Not even try?”

Nyx shakes his head kindly, a sad smile on his face.

“You don’t have a problem with magic. You have a problem with giving the wrong command to the wrong part of you. When you try to feel your power and access it, it’s the same as asking your arm to breathe for your lungs. It can’t.” He sits back against the wall. “That doesn’t mean that your arm is useless, or that your lungs don’t work. You only need to redirect your command.”

Noct lets the words soak in for a while. He is silent when he stands and starts walking around Nyx' room. He speaks softly, mainly to himself, working through the equation.

“Hm, when I walk, I don’t think ‘leg move’. I have a desire to be somewhere else and my body acts on that.” He takes slow, deliberate steps, as if walking for the first time. Nyx climbs off the bed and stands near him.

“But not independently. Your complete body is involved in that movement.” He moves his hands over various parts of Noctis. First, his head, his hips, and finally his leg. “You’re thinking of magic as a separate thing. As a different entity inside you that you can control on its own. It isn’t, its woven through the fabric of you. Accessing your magic is something that affects the entire body and requires your whole essence.”

Nyx takes him by his shoulders and directs the prince until he stands in front of the aged freestanding mirror. He places Noct’s hands at chest level and palms up. Standing behind Noct, his frame a good five inches taller, Nyx summons fire in one hand, and ice in the other. He places them slowly into each of Noct’s hands.

Noct has a terrifying moment when he expects to be burned by both. But it passes, and he eases into holding both elements.

“Your first lesson, Your Highness. You don’t have magic,” Nyx moves around Noct and tilts the mirror. Noct looks at himself and recognises the flashes of red dancing around the rim of his eyes, his pupils taking on an almost purple tinge. Fire and ice continue to dance in his palms. “You _are_ magic.”

****

“Gladio, I need to go to the toilet.” He barely gets the words out before Gladio’s lips are on his.

“Go later.” Gladio murmurs, not breaking contact. He bites softly at Noct’s swollen lips, relishing the small noises that keep escaping the prince. He’s not sure how many times they’ve kissed at this point, but he knows it isn’t enough. It will never be enough.

“I can’t.” Gladio pushes him further into the sofa, running his tongue over his lip and into his mouth. Noct moans quietly, kissing him harder. His hands run through the thick hair of his shield, holding his face to his, despite what he has just said. He really did need the toilet, but he needed Gladio more.

After another few minutes, Noct pushes him away. “No, Gladio, I can’t. I’m literally going to wet myself.” He clambers out from under him, shaking the clutching hand off his arm as the shield tries to pull him back down and runs to the bathroom.

“I bet you would have gone later for Nyx.” Gladio says, half joking.

“I heard that!” The prince yells while shutting the bathroom door. He takes a moment when he’s finished to check his reflection. His lips are so red and swollen he wonders if Gladio has been injecting them with filler every time he bit him. They had been together most of the evening and spent 90% of that time kissing.

Noct had initially arrived back at his flat to find Ignis making him dinner. He’d given a full report on his first lesson with Nyx, which had gone much better than Noct had expected (despite the unexpected proposition). For the first time in months, he could say with all sincerity he looked forward to his next magic session.

However, what he had most looked forward to was Gladio coming round later that night. After promising to do his homework and not play video games, he had rushed Ignis out the door, straight after dinner.

“Fine, but I’ll be back later, at nine to check that you’ve done it.” The adviser had threatened upon being shoved out the door. 

Noct’s schoolwork had taken a dip despite his extensive homework schedule. Unfortunately for him, Ignis was not aware that ‘homework time’ had been replaced by Gladio time. In order to ensure that the prince was not falling into bad habits, he had taken to dropping in late in the evening to check that Noct was in fact working.

That was fine by Noct if it gave him a few hours alone with Gladio. Which, invariable, were spent with their tongues attached and their limbs locked together. Noct, feeling much braver in his advances after a few weeks of being together, would have been quite content for Gladio to take him at any moment.

Gladio, however, had made it clear time and time again, that they were not rushing anything. They had plenty of time for sex, and besides Noct was still only seventeen. Noctis didn’t see the distinction, but for twenty-year-old Gladio it was important to wait until Noct was eighteen.

Noct privately wondered if Gladio’s previous relationship track record had something to do with it. He was known to rush in to relationships, ending up with nothing more than a fling to show for it. Gladio taking his time with Noct, plucking an arbitrary age out of thin air, was a clear sign he wanted it to work. It was endearing, if a little frustrating.

That didn’t however, stop Noct from wishing Gladio would take things further, each time they were caught up in the moment.

“What are you doing in there?” Gladio shouts, breaking into his thoughts. “You better not be thinking about Nyx!”

Noctis rolls his eyes. It was definitely a mistake to tell Gladio that Nyx had said he improved the view of his bedroom. Especially when he followed it with fifteen minutes of gushing about how well the training had gone. Nyx’ own brand of hospitality however? Noct kept that to himself.

Gladio was more bothered by Noct being trained by Nyx than he was wary of any flirting, but it was easier to pretend the latter. Noct made a mental note to show Gladio exactly how much he hadn’t been thinking of Nyx. 

He came back to find Gladio, eyes closed, his head back and arms out, legs very slightly splayed across the sofa. He quietly pads over and climbs onto the other’s lap.

“Oh…” Gladio murmurs as Noct straddles him and pushing his weight into his crotch. Noct flashes a shy smile and gives him a light, prolonged kiss with only a tiny flicker of tongue on his lips.

“What do I have to do for you to stop talking about Nyx?”

“Hm,” Gladio runs his hands up Noct’s legs and cups his ass. “This is a good start.”

He leans in to kiss him and Noct smiles timidly, stopping him with a finger to his lips. The prince gently pushes Gladio’s head back against the sofa where it was before.

“Close your eyes,” Noct says it more for the sake of his own inhibitions rather than for any great erotic effect. Either way, Gladio obliges.

After a moment Noct moves tentatively, rolling his hips, pushing his groin into Gladio’s lap. With no experience to draw on he goes by sensation alone. He wants to make Gladio feel good, but he’s too self-conscious to ask him outright what he likes. So, making a promise to himself to be braver another day, Noct takes a gamble and is rewarded by an irresistible, growing reaction from his shield. 

Gladio shivers, the naïve movements from Noct having a greater effect than he would have thought. There is just enough pressure and friction for a delicious tension to begin unfurling and his lips part as a small moan escapes him. He sinks down further into the sofa, digging his fingers into the cheeks of Noct’s ass and pulling him closer. Gladio opens his eyes.

“I told you to close your eyes,” Noct gasps breathlessly.

“I want to look at you,” comes the husky reply. Noct drops his head, his fringe falling forward. Gladio moves the hair back, fingertips caressing his skin, and smiles softly at him.

“Don’t hide, not from me. You are quite literally, my whole life.”

Noct shudders at both the words and the gentle touch. He is still self-conscious, his nerves giving a pleasant chill to his skin that advances into goosebumps as he looks at Gladio. He keeps moving, the friction of his loose pants rubbing over his stiff cock doing most of the work as he ruts against the other. Leaning forward, he adds a bit more weight as they rock their hips together in rhythm. He can feel Gladio’s length dragging along his own, the gentle rubbing of Noct’s underwear bunching and adding to the sensation.

Their breathing is faster, both men panting now as Noct’s face gets more flushed. Gladio closes his eyes despite himself. No hands, not even a single finger on his crotch, four layers of clothing separating them, and yet having Noct on his lap was making him more sensitive than ever. He yearns to touch him, to slip a hand down his pants, wrap his fingers around Noct’s cock but doesn’t want to distract from the prince taking the lead.

Noct speeds up a little and grinds himself harder along Gladio’s shaft, heat and rippling sensation ricocheting from both laps throughout their bodies. His palms land hard on the shield’s muscular chest as he braces himself. He glances at Gladio’s nipples, remembering that time in the training room he accidently scratched one. Biting his lip, he runs a shy fingertip over the hard nub before squeezing gently, unsure how much pressure to apply; he feels it in his own, the slight sting before the pleasure as if he had touched himself.

Gladio gives a throaty moan and his hands move to Noct’ waist, fingers digging into his bones, pulling him down onto him, harder. An image flashes into his mind - Noct, naked and riding him as Gladio slams his length into the prince’s warm, tight hole – and is gone just as fast. It’s enough to plant the need firmly in his dick as Gladio starts bucking his hips.

Noct mewls, quietly, not intending to make any noise. Gladio opens his eyes again and brings their heads together, Noct’s hair sticking to his sweaty face. Their breath stirring each other’s hair as they kiss hurriedly, haphazardly.

“Are you OK? Do you want to stop?”

Noct, his eyes closed, mouth open and breathing fast, doesn’t speak but shakes his head. The air between them is muggy with want, softs scents of soap, citrus and sweat mingle together.

“Is that no, you’re not OK, or no you don’t want to stop?”

Noct licks his dry lips and breathes out a quiet “…No.”

Gladio laughs slightly, then cries out as Noct hits a sensitive part. Feeling more confident with each noise, Noctis kisses Gladio roughly, with more aggression that usual, pinching his nipples to just the right side of pain.

“Noct…” Hearing his name half groaned, half growled tips Noct over the edge.

‘Glad...io…I…think…I’m…’ Noctis struggles to get the words out. Gladio strokes his face again and Noct looks at him. The sound of a key in the front door cuts through the moment.

Both blanch and stare at each other, neither moving. Noct, by this point, has leaked so much pre-come into his pants he isn’t entirely sure he hasn’t already started to ejaculate in earnest.

They hear a few attempts to open the door, the wood sticking as usual, delaying it opening before Ignis’ irate cursing.

“Bloody hell, this sodding door!”

Noct leaps off the sofa and into his bedroom, shutting the door. Gladio barely has time to grab a cushion and throw it over his lap before Ignis finally bursts his way in through the doorway.

“Damn infernal thing!” Ignis stumbles in, straightens and smooths his jacket down. “Ah, Gladio, didn’t expect to see you here.” Ignis, busy taking his shoes off, doesn’t notice as Gladio tries to wipe the sweat from his brow and tidy his hair.

He gives a heart-hearted attempt to readjust himself before wincing at the accidental friction. No, not worth the risk. Gladio typically had decent stamina in the bedroom, but there was something completely disarming about Noct that threw all his experience and skill out of the window. He knew if Noct were to return to the living room, he would come just at the sight of him.

“Where’s Noct?” Ignis asks as he steps into the living room. Gladio smiles in what he hopes is a casual manner.

“Er… he’s been doing homework,” Ignis nods and goes towards the bedroom. “Agh! But I think he said he was heading in the shower before bed.” Gladio’s voice goes up half an octave as he leans towards Ignis, torn between stopping him and staying seated under the cushion.

Noct, on the other side of his bedroom door, immediately dashes into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. He turns the shower on full power and strips. He considers making it a cold one before realising it really was too late for that.

Stepping into the scalding water, he takes his hard and leaking cock in one hand. It takes less than twenty seconds before he’s biting on his arm to dull the sound of his orgasm. 


	17. Public Secrets

Noctis depresses the button for the 110th floor. As the lift doors slide close and soft classical music kicks in, he props himself up against the metal wall facing the door.

“Urgh. No matter how well things are going, I always think its bad news when my dad asks us to ‘pop in for a chat’, you know?” He traces patterns on the lift wall, watching the button for each floor light up as they ascend the Citadel.

Gladio standing close behind him nods, on realising he can’t see him says, “Don’t worry about it. Maybe he wants to congratulate you on having such a handsome boyfriend.”

Noct can hear the smirk in his voice. His pulse races a little faster at the word ‘boyfriend’. Neither of them had said as much, but he realises that is what they are. Noct and Gladio. Prince and Shield. A couple, in a relationship. With each other…

He tries not to think about it too much for fear of self-combusting. 

“If only. I think you’re more likely to be exiled for defiling the prince. Corrupting Luna’s husband to be.” Noctis shakes his head slightly, still reeling from when his dad suggested that the two friends may one day wed. Nothing was set in stone, but the option was on the table and would be advantageous for both parties. Or so his father assured him. He’d reverted to old Noct for the situation, head nicely buried in the sand.

Gladio senses the shift in the air and decides to remedy it. He grabs Noct from behind, kissing his neck before biting it hard. Noct cries out as Gladio drags his hand over the prince’s chest, a nail scratching firmly over a nipple.

The lift pings as it gets to 110th floor and the doors open. Ignis, already waiting in the corridor, is reading his emails on his phone. He glances up at the noise and double takes at Noct.

The prince is leaning bodily against the wall, half collapsed, breathing heavily, and his face is beetroot. 

“Good gods, Noctis, is everything all right?”

Gladio stands stretched out against the other wall, legs crossed at the ankle with a hand resting in his trouser pocket, casual as you like.

“Oh yeah. Everything’s great.” Gladio smirks and gestures to let Noct out first. Noct glares at him.

“Hell no! I’m staying a safe distance from you. You go first.” He holds up an arm, palm out, to keep Gladio out of reach. He points down the corridor while straightening his clothes.

Gladio laughs and exits the lift, heading for the king’s office. Ignis, looking perplexed, follows the prince. 

*

“Noctis!” The king doesn’t even wait for them to get as far as the office before he was out in the corridor greeting his son. The prince smiles, glad to see his dad standing without the cane to aid him.

“Hi Dad.” Regis gives Noct a full hug and walks him back into the room, his arm around his shoulders. He gives his arms a squeeze.

“We have a lot to talk about, my boy. Come, sit.” Regis takes his seat behind the desk and gestures for both retainers and his son to join him. Cor stands quietly in the corner and gives a bow to Noct.

“Your Highness.”

“First things first. It has been an awfully long time since we last had dinner together, has it not?” Regis looks a little sad. It had been several months since Noct had spent any time with him that wasn’t either in his office or in a council room.

At first that had seemed OK, Noct avoiding having to see the decline in his father. But as the weeks drew on into months, the prince had wished for a small window of time to spend with him. It couldn’t be helped, and there seemed no point for Noct to further his father’s guilt for the sake of it.

“It’s fine, you’re busy…” The prince tugs on the sleeve on his jacket, Regis already waving away the poor excuse.

“I am busy, but I should still make time for you. How about next Wednesday?” Noct nods, smiling at his dad, thinking that his health seemed much improved. “Wonderful. Cor, will you make sure I’m free for the full afternoon? If the Empire turns up at the city wall, can you kindly tell them to return for an invasion another day?”

“I will do my best, Your Majesty.” Regis doesn’t look at Cor but smiles warmly at Noct, some colour showing in the usually pallid complexion.

“Now, regarding your petition for Vidar Laban. I must say it came as a shock when I saw that you had in fact filed one.” Sitting up, Noct glances at Cor before turning his gaze to his father.

“You told me I had to. That I had to go through the official channels.”

“Yes, my boy, but you are told to do many things and not all of them transpire.” Noct shifts again, looking uncomfortable and Regis quickly corrects himself.

“What I mean is, I am very much surprised that you wish him to be granted clemency.” He studies his son, impressed with the progress he has made over the last few months. Reports from Gladio told him that after a year of no results, the prince had recently been improving, and impressively so, in his magic training. The council reports that were coming in more regularly were also showing much promise.

The young man of 17 that sat before him was less of an awkward, shy teen and very much the rightful prince. 

“Laban’s story is…” Noct struggles to sum up his feelings.

“What happened, shouldn’t have happened.” He couldn’t help but look to Gladio. Seeing those amber eyes already looking at him causing his heart to swell. Gladio being attacked was the wake-up call he had needed, even if it had taken him a while to figure it out. Without it, would Noct and Gladio have found their way to each other?

“I agree. Noctis, I cannot tell you how proud I was to receive this petition from you.” Regis is silent for a moment before sighing softly. “But I’m afraid, I cannot grant it.”

Noct looks at his dad, his brow furrowed and his mouth curling into a frown.

“Your cause is admirable, and not without merit.” Regis inclines his head toward Noct. “But irrespective of his reasons, Vidar Laban broke our laws and attacked not a fellow citizen but the crown prince, injuring a Crownsguard in the process. I cannot turn a blind eye to that Noct.”

Noctis cracks his fingers for something to do, not agreeing but not entirely disagreeing. There were still times he was conflicted over the incident, his affection for Gladio swaying him to Cor’s original plan for punishment. But while Gladio had been injured, he was still here. Laban’s wife, sadly, was not.

“However,” Regis’s tone demands Noct’s full attention. “That being said. If Laban should wish to leave the city, of his own fruition, we would not hinder him.” Noct’s expression is one of confusion, and Regis raises a hand.

“Hear me out. I have an old friend who lives in the Leide area. He owns a garage, I believe.” He glances to the small pebble on his desk. “Cid has agreed to secure safe housing for both Vidar and his daughter and ensure they have everything required to live safely outside of the city.”

Noct thinks about it for a moment. It seems strange, that the answer to their safety lay outside the city walls. But Insomnia didn’t have domain over those lands, which meant…

“So, in effect they would be free?” Regis nods.

“But there is more to the arrangement than simple rehousing.” The king nods at Cor and the marshall steps forward.

“Your Highness, as you know Ms Laban is heavily involved with the refugee effort, she has expressed a desire to continue her work. It is an arduous task and requires manpower and resources. We would like you to coordinate those resources. A collaboration between Insomnia and those just outside her walls.”

“Me?” Noctis doesn’t know if he should feel proud or terrified, so he settles on feeling sick instead.

“Not only with the Crestholm camp, but with other similar operations around the perimeter of the city. You were correct in your petition. We should be doing more.” Cor fires a quick look to the king to ensure he hasn’t overstepped, Regis returning the gesture with a sad smile and a heavy nod.

Regis subconsciously touches the ring on his finger and frowns. “We cannot offer any additional magical aid, I’m afraid.” He adds to Cor’s briefing, making it clear where the limitations were.

“It is up to you and your assessments as to what secondary support we can offer. The Crownsguard will facilitate any medical and food supplies, and I expect you to listen to Cor’s suggestions. However, all final decision-making lies with you.”

Noctis looks at the king, not sure how he had gone from failing in his duties a few short months ago to being responsible for a huge undertaking.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Regis smiles at the title, his expression full of pride. 

“Gladiolus, Ignis, I trust both of you to support His Highness with the task ahead. Ignis, you will also be heavily involved with the operation and may be required to travel outside the city from time to time.”

Ignis nods. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Gladio, on such occasions I ask that you take over as acting advisor and provide any service that the prince requires.” Noctis shifts and clears his throat, making a point not to look across to his shield.

“Absolutely Your Majesty. Any service, without hesitation.” The prince feels a blush creep over his face and can’t help but wonder if he really does mean _any_ service.

****

Gladio, ever the shield checks the diner thoroughly this time. He even has a quick check in the toilets to make sure there isn’t anything he needs to be aware of. Unknown to him, Ignis had already contacted ‘Glaives Grub ahead of time and privately booked the diner for the afternoon. Not that he expected a repeat performance, but Ignis was always one to err on the side of caution.

“I can’t wait! Double bacon cheeseburger, a mountain of fries and an ice-cold milkshake!” Noctis is salivating just thinking about it. Ignis, on the other hand, looks absolutely horrified.

“Your Highness—" Noct, pouting, holds a palm up to Ignis’ face, stopping him before he can continue.

“Iggy, we haven’t been here in months. Please, _please_ , do not tell me to order something else.” Noct forgets who he is talking to and gives a slight lick to his lips, a cheeky but effective method to make Gladio putty in his hands. Ignis, already closing his eyes before Noct has finished his sentence, misses the gesture entirely.

He walks off with a resigned “So be it, clog your arteries before you’re even king!”

Gladio gets him in a headlock. A move he hasn’t done in sometime.

“Wrong retainer, you idiot. Keep your tongue in your mouth, or it’ll end up in mine.” Gladio drags him to the bar like that and eventually lets him go when Amy approaches. She offers a broad grin and a flick of her hair towards Gladio.

“Your Highness, Gladio. What can I get you boys?”

Gladio orders a round of drinks, asking if Amy can come and take their food order in a few minutes. He winks easily, and she takes far too long releasing Gladio’s hand as she gives him his change.

She leans over the bar, talking directly to him. ”I hope you’re not bringing any trouble with you boys today?”

“No, no trouble today.” Gladio smiles, remaining friendly, but catches a look from Noct.

“Just so long as you stop flirting with my shield.” Noct beams a false smile at Amy and pats Gladio on the shoulder with more force than necessary.

As Noct walks off to join the other two at the booth in the corner, Gladio can’t keep the grin off his face as he mutters, only partly for Amy but mostly to himself. “I guess my flirting days are done.”

Glancing across to Noct, he watches the prince laughing easily with Prompto, a warm smile on his face before looking up and meeting Gladio’s eyes. The smile turns shy as Noct realises Gladio was staring at him, which Gladio would happily do all day.

“You know what Amy, can you just bring the drinks over? I really can’t leave him unattended.” He doesn’t wait for an answer before heading over and taking his seat next to Noct, their legs resting together under the table.

*

“… So we’re going out next weekend too. I can’t wait!” Prompto dramatically grabs Noct’s hands. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Noct.” Noct rolls his eyes and slaps the other lightly on the face.

“Whatever, she would have approached you, eventually. Probably when I was off sick or something.” He tries to take a drink of his milkshake, sucking hard on the straw but not getting anything. He frowns and mixes the drink around, waiting for the ice cream to melt a little more.

“Well, thanks anyway, bro. Seriously. I really like this girl.” Prompto’s freckles clash adoringly with the blush spreading on his cheeks. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m seeing her on Saturday?”

Noct shakes his head, trying again for some of the drink. “Nah, it’s cool. We can hang out on Sunday. You can tell me how it went.” He smiles and they both do a fist bump, Noct still sucking on his drink.

“Can you not do that?” Gladio mutters to him. Noct’s brows furrow and he ignores him. The diner did the best milkshakes in that part of the city, and he had been waiting months to have one. He could have waited another ten minutes for the ice cream to melt, but he really didn’t want to.

Ignis excuses himself as he pays a visit to the restroom and Prom fires off a series of texts to Cassia, a grin on his face. Noct takes another drink, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks the straw. Gladio grabs the glass away from him and almost slams it on the table out of reach.

“Stop. Doing. That.” Gladio’s voice is low and close to his ear as he hisses out, “It’s distracting.”

“OK, calm it, big guy!” Gladio looks away, shifting in his seat.

“Hey Noct, I was thinking maybe you could come out with me and Cassia one day?” Prompto watches Noct take a couple of fries from their shared potion. He’s been wanting to ask Noct for a few days, but figured the prince was most agreeable while eating everything that Ignis declared a health hazard.

“And Elise. The four of us.” Noct takes a couple more fries, only half listening to Prompto. “Like… a double date.”

“A date?” Noct looks up at that. Ignis returns, taking his seat, wondering how and why he had suddenly obtained a milkshake.

“Yeah, you know, like we were talking about the other week. About getting you a girlfriend.”

“No thanks,” Noct answers easily, “I’m happy with Gladio.”

Gladio spits his drink out, spraying Ignis in the process, and Noct realises what he’s said. He immediately tries to backpedal as Ignis dabs at his face with a handkerchief. 

“Er… I mean. Happy with living through Gladio. You know, like vicariously. I get to hear the good stuff without having to deal with the real-life drama.” Noctis pats Galdio on the back as he quietly chokes.

Three pairs of eyes stare at him. Prompto ignores him completely and turns to Ignis.

“Don’t you think he’s becoming stranger now that he talks more? His words used to be less frequent, but made much more sense.” Ignis nods, not taking his eyes off Noct.

“I agree. He was definitely less peculiar when he was more reserved.” Ignis continues to stare at Noct, stopping only to switch his glare to Gladio. Noct sits back in his chair feeling awkward, quietly thinking about when he only had to hide his feelings from Gladio. How easy that seems now.

A while later Prompto joins Ignis at the bar while he pays, determined to rub Amy’s face in her missed opportunity now that he was dating. Noct and Gladio both lean back against the bench, sighing.

“This is exhausting.” Gladio reaches under the table and holds Noct’s hand. “I thought sneaking around would be fun, and a bit, you know, naughty. But it’s really…”

“Draining.” Noct finished for him, lacing his fingers with Gladio’s. He looks down at their hands. “I really want to kiss you Gladio.”

Gladio looks at him with a pained expression. Noct’s face looks lost somewhere between sad and hopeful, his intense blue eyes gazing at him through a veil of fringe.

“Dammit Noct, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?” He glances over his shoulder at Prom and Ignis, then gives Noct a brutally quick, lip crushing kiss.

*

Ignis unlocks the car, opening the door for Prompto on his way past, the two climbing in as Noctis pulls Gladio to one side out of earshot.

“About what Prom said, him and Cassia? Do you want that?” He worries his lip but concentrates on his shield’s amber eyes.

“What? A date?” Gladio realises that he has never actually had a proper date. He had had _experiences,_ but nothing you could firmly describe as an actual date.

“Yeah. A date, like a normal… couple.” Noctis suddenly feels awkward.

_You’re being ridiculous_.

He had humped himself happy on Gladio’s lap, but somehow, asking him on a date seemed more terrifying.

Gladio grins, his mature face turning boyish. “I’d like that.” He opens the car door for him, waiting until he is inside and seated before closing it and heading round to join him.

It starts to rain as the two sit quietly in the back of the car. The city scenes catching in the water droplets on the window, casting strange shapes and patterns as Noct tries to see a reflection of Gladio in the window. Neither of them attempts to reach across the space to touch, nor do they look at each other but both stare out of their windows with equally foolish grins on their faces.

Noct drifts away, getting lost in a daydream of a date with Gladio until his phone lights up, showing an unread message.

**Gladio:** How about Saturday night? I’ve got Iris til 7, then I’m free. x

He sneaks a glance at Gladio who is staring out of the window as if he were the only person in the car.

**Prince Charming:** Sure. 😊 What do you want to do? Go somewhere for dinner?

**Gladio:** Stay in. 

Noct blushes, a warm sensation spreading from his stomach at the implication of staying in. It is sharply dampened by the next text.

**Gladio:** I’ll come to yours. You can cook. x

“Cook?! I can’t cook!” Noct exclaims out loud to the car, reading Gladio’s text message.

Ignis looks at him through the rear-view mirror. “Yes, Noctis, we are all aware of your culinary deficiencies. I’m not sure it requires its own impromptu announcement, however.”

Noctis glances at Gladio, who shakes his head and turns back to the window, covering his grin with a large hand.

“Er… I mean. I’ve come a long way recently, but I don’t know how to cook! We should change that.” He mumbles quietly and bangs his head on the window. He hears a small chuckle from Gladio.

Prompto turns from the front seat to look at him. He stares at him as if unsure who or what is wearing the face of his friend.

“Dude, could you be any more weird?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened this chapter to a note from myself: all done, check for typos and post.   
> 3 hours and an extra 400 words later, it actually got posted - so apologies for any fresh typos I've missed! 🙈  
> Also, the middle section with Regis is a bit info-dumpy so I hope that read ok. 🤔  
> Can't believe there is just another couple of weeks left of posting for this fic! My intention was to have another long fic written, ready to post after this one...that has not, and will not happen 😂


	18. It’s Definitely A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what a lucky coincidence that this chapter landed on Valentine’s weekend! If I was a clever person I’d say I planned it that way…but I’m not and I didn’t! 🙈😂
> 
> I very nearly didn’t post this today as I had a ton of editing to do to it and when I _need _to work on something my brain just stops working!__
> 
> __Enjoy the fluff and rough love 😉_ _

Gladio runs a hand through his hair for the fourth time in as many minutes, inexplicably nervous. He told Noct he’d be there at 19:20. He glances at his phone. 19:18. Pulling on the ends of his black dress shirt, he checks his reflection in his phone screen.

Not that long ago, Gladio would have turned up when he liked and left when he liked. There was something about it being a date that was making him act strangely. Like waiting for two minutes to go by so he can arrive at the right time.

_You’re on a date, Amicitia. With the crown prince. A date. With Noctis._

He thinks of Noct, waiting for him in the apartment. Then he makes the mistake of remembering Noct straddled over him, grinding himself against him…

_Gladio! This is your first date with Noct. Be a gentleman._

He shouldn’t have to be reminded to take care with Noct, but that was what he found himself increasingly doing these days. Noct had a completely delicious quality to him where he had no idea how damn alluring he was.

19:20. Gladio knocks once, takes a deep breath, then lets himself in. The door sticks only a little, Gladio’s shoulder being the more forceful of the two and he tries desperately not to think back to when Ignis had interrupted them, had interrupted _Noct_ …

“Hey.” Gladio wipes a hand down his face, cooling his passions and takes his shoes off, immediately smelling the delicate savoury aroma with just a hint of spice that lingers in the air.

He looks up and stops short at the chaos in front of him. The kitchen counter was covered with more bowls and plates than he thought Noct owned. Various ingredients and cooking utensils were scattered around and there lay a fine dusting of what looked to be flour over the back bench.

A broad grin erupts over Gladio’s face at the sight of the prince looking as equally dishevelled as the kitchen, his shirt half untucked from his trousers, hair mussed from the no-doubt countless times Noct had anxiously ran his hands through it.

_He actually cooked._

Gladio bites his lip to tone down his smile as he makes his way over to Noct. He had said it as a joke, intending to arrive and order pizza. Instead, there was the prince who couldn’t cook, and didn’t cook, his face full of worry as he prepares a meal for Gladio.

“And simmer for approx five to seven minutes…” Noctis mutters to himself. “OK, got it.” He places a lid on the pan and finally looks up, smiling, unknowingly looking all kinds of cute, beautiful and sexy at the same time. “Hi.”

Gladio pauses to place his phone and keys on the bench behind, the grin on his face still firmly in place as he stands flush against Noct while the prince double checks the heat of the hob. Gladio rests his hands lightly on the prince’s waist, enjoying the delight of leaning into the smaller body, feeling how Noct fit his form. Gladio can’t help himself as he pushes the other’s hips against the counter, his chest leaning against Noct’s back.

“Something smells good.” Gladio kisses him on the side of the head and Noct sounds a contended sigh, smiling at the touch. “How’s it going?”

“Hm, I think it’s going OK.” Gladio presses another kiss into his hair. ”I’ve never made it before, though. I want it to be perfect for you.” Gladio closes his eyes and nuzzles into him. Everything about the situation was pressing all the right buttons for him.

“How long until it’s done?” He nips Noct’s ear lightly.

“Um,” Noctis says breathily, trying to concentrate on the meal and ignore the rising heat in his body. “About five minutes?”

Gladio decides that’s long enough for a pre-dinner make out. With a hand on Noct’s neck, he twists the prince’s head round and up to him, face to the ceiling. Leaning down, Gladio kisses him softly, enjoying not having to slouch for once, as his free hand rests on Noct’s waistband. With a thumb hooked over the top of the fabric, stroking the fine hairs on his stomach, he feels a shudder pass through Noct at his touch and craves more.

His hand strokes the prince’s neck, and Gladio traces a rough finger down the exposed Adam’s apple, drawing a moan from him. Pulling softly on his chin, Gladio opens Noct’s mouth and deepens the kiss, tongues clashing with urgency, mumbled groans escaping both of them.

Gladio presses against him harder, hand gripping his waistband tighter, leading the kiss. Noct desperately tries to keep up but barely remembers to breath as Gladio kisses him like he is a dying man and Noct has every curative going.

He arches into the shield relishing the force of the other trapping him against the counter, his growing erection pressing painfully against the furniture while Gladio kisses him with a burning need bordering on aggression.

Gladio bites Noct’s lip, tugging it and sucking on it before trying to devour him. In all honesty, the kiss was getting messy, technique replaced by sheer longing and Gladio opens his eyes for a moment, catching a flash of pale skin and soft black hair.

Noct. _His_ prince. His prince who he has pinned up against a counter, kissing. His prince who he is supposed to be taking things slowly with.

He groans in frustration, desperate to rip down his pants, push Noct flat over the counter, shove his dick in his ass and fuck his brains out. 

Abruptly, Gladio stops kissing him, breaking away and gasping for air.

_So much for being a gentleman Gladio. You need to calm the fuck down_.

Both men struggle to catch their breath, neither moving away. Heavy panting and quiet simmering fill the comfortable silence in the apartment as pulse rates slowly return to normal. When Noct can draw breath without gulping, he leans his face against Gladio’s, his neck aching from the awkward twist but he’s still smiling as he murmurs,

“Nice to see you too.” He turns the hob off, conscious that it wasn’t just two of them that was getting overheated. Gladio laughs a little, clearing the worst of the spit from Noct’s face. Feeling it is safe to kiss him again, he does so, much slower and keeping his tongue firmly inside his own mouth.

“Are you referring to the kiss, or that I’m solid as a rock and digging in your back right now?” Another laugh and light peck. Noct hums.

“I enjoy having you against me. I like to feel the weight of you, all of you, pushing on me. Wanting me.” Gladio barely hears the last part as Noct, self-conscious, turns away. But he does hear it, and it’s like pouring gasoline on Gladio’s fire. He sweeps a handful of Noct’s hair away from his neck, kissing him hard.

“That’s not helping me to stop, Noct.” He whispers, directly over his ear, warm breath tickling the skin that he knows is a sensitive spot for the prince.

Noct closes his eyes and tilts his head, his fingers curling as Gladio nips and then sucks at the curve under his ear. “I didn’t ask you to stop.” The words come out as a gasp, and Noct has to hold himself back from begging Gladio not to.

A growl tears from Gladio and he begins half kissing-half biting Noct’s neck. He pitches into him forcefully, causing Noct to fall forward over the top of the counter.

“Ahh!” Noct cries out, pushing his hips into Gladio’s groin. The shield manhandles him, angling his hips so his cock pushes up against Noct’s ass. Gladio leans over him, scratching his fingers down his back before reaching around and palming Noct over his trousers, squeezing gently and rubbing over the outline of his tip. 

“Gladio!” Noct is rewarded for the wanton cry by another pinch to his cock.

The doorbell sounds over Noctis’ moan. Panting and pausing, they both look toward the door, neither speaking but sharing similar thoughts.

_Seriously, again?!_

_I swear if that’s Ignis, I’m going to kill him._

“You expecting anyone?” Gladio’s voice is thick, like he had swallowed paste, his weight still pressed to Noct’s back.

“No, just you. Prom is on a date and Ignis has the night off.” Noct gasps out through the pressure of Gladio’s grip still on him, willing himself not to buck into the other’s hand.

“Highness?” Noct’s eyes widen at the familiar voice, muffled by the door.

“Nyx.” The prince says quietly, closing his eyes and cursing the glaive in his head.

Gladio growls again, this time in anger rather than wanting and pulls himself off Noct, storming to the door. Noct barely has time to dive around the other side of the counter, his lower half hidden as he straightens his shirt and hair. No amount of swelling stops the door as Gladio rips it open and stares at Nyx with exposed loathing.

The glaive leans back a little in surprise, inwardly sighing and wishing he’d come another time.

“Gladio.” He gives a single finger salute. “Wow, you really take the shield thing literally. Where one goes…” He enters the flat without waiting for an invitation.

“Evening Highness.” He catches the deer-in-the-headlight vibe from Noct, the mussed-up hair and the flushed, swollen lips. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“Yes.” Gladio grumbles, he doesn’t bother closing the door but stands by it, holding it open as a clear indication that Nyx needed to get out.

“Nyx, why are you here?” Noct asks, frustration of his own creeping into his voice. He was pretty sure if the glaive hadn’t turned up, Gladio and Noct would have been having sex right about now.

“You left this in my room.” Nyx holds up a small Chocobo pin. A gift from Prompto for his last birthday that normally lived on Noct’s backpack.

“Oh right, thanks.” Noct nods but makes no attempt to retrieve the pin. Nyx notices the meal on the hob and the fact that the prince seems determined to stay behind the counter. He looks between Noct and Gladio before grinning, scratching his chin.

“Yeah, I really interrupted something here, didn’t I?” Laughing, he places the pin on the kitchen bench and smirks as he passes Gladio, “Nice pants, Shield.” While Gladio had made the effort to don a pair of smart black trousers rather than his usual jeans, he was awkwardly aware that Nyx was not complimenting him on his dress sense.

He pauses, shooting a glance to Gladio over his shoulder and giving him a rare glimpse of vulnerability as he speaks to him directly, lowering his voice so Noct can’t hear him.

“You’re lucky. He’s a good man, and more deserving of love than you realise.” Nyx, throws one last look at Noct then leaves with his customary lazy wave.

Gladio checks the door is fully closed before sighing, rubbing his face, looking worried. “He knows.” He glances at Noct and sees him worrying his lip.

“Noct?”

“He already knew.” Noct glances at Gladio timidly then looks away, suddenly seeming as young as his 17 years. “Are you mad?”

_Nyx already knew?_

_Their secret relationship that not even their closest friends knew about, but Nyx had somehow found out?_ Gladio understood the reasons for keeping their relationship a secret. He may be shield to the prince, but that did not afford him the right to be his lover. Adding in Noct’s increasingly likely engagement with Lunafreya, it was clear their relationship needed to be kept hidden.

But the fact that Nyx, the damn hero of the Kingsglaive knew? Nyx, who had been sniffing around Noct for weeks? That told Gladio all he needed to know about how Noct felt.

Gladio thinks about it for a moment then, far from mad, grins at Noct. _Someone_ knew.

“Of course, I’m not mad.” He gathers the prince into his arms and kisses his forehead. The residual fire in Gladio’s groin has evaporated away, leaving behind a much more permanent warmth of fondness for Noct. Secretly grateful to Nyx for the interruption, he places a chaste kiss on Noct’s lips.

“I am, however, hungry.” He grins and Noct rolls his eyes, returning once again to the hob as he tries to salvage the homemade version of Gladio’s favourite cup noodles, shooing him away with orders to set the table.

With the table set, Gladio treats himself to a few minutes of stalker-staring at Noct. Elbows on the table, his head resting lazily in his hand, the shield watches with an idiotic smile on his face as Noct mutters quietly to himself.

“… spent all day preparing dinner, and it’s probably ruined because big guy over there can’t keep it in his pants.” He takes a couple of taste tests before dishing the meal up, still chuntering to himself. “Doesn’t even have the decency to finish the job.”

“You know, I can hear you right?” Gladio smirks, his eyebrow raised. Noct looks up, his expression telling him he had thought otherwise. “I’m pretty hungry, but if you prefer we did something else…”

“No!” Noct flushes and serves Gladio the meal. “I am not reheating it again! Eat your dinner.” Gladio makes a grab for Noct’s hand as he places the bowl in front of him. He gets a swat from a tea towel and a glare from the prince. “And stay on your side of the table!”

*

“Oh, my gods, Noct. That was…” Gladio groans slightly and wipes the sweat from his brow. “… not what I was expecting.” The prince moves closer and kisses him lightly.

“Was it OK?” He asks nervously. It had been his first time, after all, and he didn’t want his inexperience to ruin it.

“OK?! Noct it was…” He struggles to breathe but kisses him, anyway, eventually coming up for air.

“That was the best damn cup noodle I’ve ever had!” Gladio fell back against the cushions and closes his eyes. He rubs a hand along his stomach.

Noctis beams with the praise, lifting his shoulder to hide his cheek even though Gladio couldn’t see him. “I was worried the noodles were overdone. I blame you for that.”

“No way, it was perfect. I’m telling you, Ignis is fired. I’m only eating food you make from now on.”

“So why do you look like you’re in pain?” Noct nudges him gently.

“I should have stopped at two bowls.” Gladio looks at Noct for sympathy, handing him the empty bowl, too full to lean over and place it on the coffee table.

Noct had been fairly happy with how the meal had turned out, but Gladio wasn’t satisfied until he had had a second helping, which Noct read as encouraging. The third bowl Gladio had helped himself to as they got settled on the sofa had earned him an incredulous scoff from the prince followed by an adorable self-conscious blush that the shield was enjoying something Noct had prepared for him.

Raising his brow and shaking his head in disbelief at the state of Gladio closing his eyes and groaning quietly to himself, Noct laughs easily. “You’re an idiot, Gladio.”

“Hm.” The other waves his arm around, searching along the sofa but not opening his eyes. He finds Noct’s hand and pulls him into an embrace, wrapping his arm tight around his waist. “Usually, no. But when it comes to you? Definitely.” He kisses the prince on the forehead and settles down into his food coma.

The two of them half watch the rerun of the first Justice Monsters film, not really paying attention but too content to do anything else. They share the occasional kiss and lingering look as Gladio’s hands run up Noct’s back, around in aimless circles, and back down to the base of his spine. Noct has traced all he can reach of Gladio’s tattoo on one arm and so he starts down the other.

He looks up, his fringe getting caught in his eye. He can see that Gladio is there, next to him. But part of him doesn’t believe it. No matter how many times Gladio smiles at him, holds his face while kissing him, pulls him closer when he wants him, Noct still can’t believe that Gladio likes him back.

They spend the rest of the evening in a contented bundle of affection and companionship. Noct had hoped that Gladio may stay the night, but it was all too soon when they were both stood at the door, Gladio saying his goodbyes.

“You don’t have to go.” Noct looks down shyly. “You could stay.”

Gladio looks at Noct, confliction written all over his face and sighs slowly. Taking Noct’s face in his hand, he kisses him agonisingly slow. Feeling the soft brush of his tongue, Noct stretches on his toes, pushing against Gladio. The kiss is deep, tender and sensual and Noct moans, pushing himself into Gladio. And that’s when the shield pulls away.

“Noct,” He pushes their foreheads together, his eyes closed. “You are precious to me. I want to treat you as such.” He opens his eyes and stares into Noct’s blue gaze. He quickly bites his lip.

“Although, you’re so damn beautiful, most of the time I want to ruin you on the spot.” He smiles, trying to come off as teasing, but Noct knows he means it.

The prince scratches his arm but holds Gladio’s gaze “I’m OK with that…”

“I don’t want to rush you, Noct. I want to make sure you’re ready. And not because we’re in the heat of the moment or you feel you need to somehow keep pace with me.” Noct ducks his head at the accurate representation of him. Explosive reactions to situations and competition with his shield were both fair descriptions of motivators for Noct.

Gladio pulls him in for another brief kiss and heads out the door.

Noct wants to say something, but he isn’t sure exactly what. If he were being honest with himself, sometimes he was intimidated that Gladio was both older and more experienced than he. But a much bigger part of him was excited by that experience. With Gladio came a swagger, a confidence that Noct could feed on. Gladio make Noct braver, just simply by being himself.

“Gladio?” Gladio stops, out in the corridor as Noct warps the short distance to him, kissing him fully, unreservedly. “As shield, it’s your job to protect me. But as my boyfriend? I need you to trust me. I know what I want.” He gives him a kiss on the cheek before heading back inside, closing the door with a shy smile. 

He stands there for a few minutes, fingers resting lightly on the wood of the door, hoping Gladio will walk back through it. Eventually, with a grin still firmly set on his face, he makes for his bedroom, stopping to grab his phone from the table by the sofa.

Pausing, he looks at the indentation on the sofa from where Gladio had been sitting. He hugs himself, clutching to echoes of Gladio’s touch. Ditching his bed for the night, he pulls a blanket from the side and curls into a ball in the space, still warm and smelling faintly of citrus. He breathes it in, smiling as his phone buzzes.

**Gladio:** Best. Date. Ever. xx

He grins, giddy and replies with:

**Prince Charming:** It’s your only date ever…

**Gladio:** …For now xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, Nyx interrupting...I’m fine with it, awkward/mis-timed interruptions are part of my writing style now, I’ve decided lol.
> 
> I’m not sorry for him being there, I’m sorry that his reason for being there was not explained. 
> 
> I wrote this scene pretty early on and he has had 3 different excuses for going to see Noct during the course of writing the rest of the fic. None of them applied any longer and I was stuck with something that needed to happen but no reason for it. 
> 
> It’s fair to assume that Nyx had no real reason for being there and just wanted to see Noct - who can blame him, the prince is a cutey! Honestly if Gladio hadn’t been there, they probably would have just hung out and Nyx would have had a nice night, admiring the prince from afar. But instead, he went home thoroughly fed up and trying not to think about Noct and Gladio getting it on in the kitchen… 
> 
> Also this whole chapter is a lot less polished than I would normally aim for. It kept getting longer but not really any better 🙈


	19. The Nyx Effect: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a super short chapter this one, its more like chapter 18.5 rather than 19. But it didn’t fit at the end/beginning of the chapters either side. I originally had taken this scene out but it provides a break and some info on Noct’s training so it’s back in.

The next few weeks went by far too quickly for Noct’s liking. Between meetings with Cor, Ignis and Monica for the City Wall Relief Project and Nyx increasing his magic training to six times a week, he barely got a moment to sleep, never mind have a clandestine love affair with Gladio. He didn’t even have combat training with him to look forward to as the intensive magic course had put paid to that.

After the first three weeks of the demanding training schedule with Nyx, he had outright asked him if he was doing it so Noct couldn’t spend time with his shield.

“Just an hour early? Please?” Nyx didn’t even bother shaking his head in response. It is the third time Noct has tried to negotiate an early finish from training that day.

“Fine! But it seems a pretty big coincidence that the only time available for extra study is the free time I have with Gladio.” A slight raise of Nyx’ eyebrow told Noct his time to talk was over and now it was back to business.

Still scowling, Noct conjures a sword in his left hand and a dagger in his right. He sends both back to the armiger, then does the same again but in the opposite hands. It was nothing short of a relief that Noct didn’t have to rely on blind luck, or untapped sexual desires for Gladio in order to access the armiger now. He could only imagine what form the training would have taken if that were the case.

Initially Nyx had been patient in his instructions, repeating processes over and over, allowing Noct to break down his past misgivings with magic and rebuild his knowledge of what magic was and how he and it are intertwined. Then once he knew the prince had a handle on the basics, he became as much of a hard ass, if not more so, than Gladio.

“Again.” Nyx stands with his legs shoulder width apart, hands behind his back. Noct calls the weapons again. And then again, and again.

This was the part of the training that Noct hated. Nyx would choose two weapons and Noct would summon them, switch, and summon again. The number of repetitions dependant on Noct’s performance throughout the day.

The first week had been tough, Noct had fallen asleep twice in class and had collapsed from temporary stasis on his way to a council meeting. But then, at some point between full exhaustion and riding a faint magical high, Noct realised using magic was a lot like being pushed off a building. It required less concentration than he had initially thought; basically, he just had to keep falling.

Not that magic was like falling. It was more like being buzzed through every inch of his veins, having every molecule of him split and then rebuilt, followed by being electrocuted, by himself.

While his skill had progressed exponentially, Nyx promised him that they were only just getting started, and each day increased in intensity. The beginning part of each session was theory and repetition based, performing the same tasks over and over. The end of the day, when he should have been spent and broken, was the time Noct finally got to challenge Nyx to combat. His stamina for using magic continued to grow, the weapons he summoned arriving quicker and with less thought than previous and his warping, now he was using weapons to guide it had improved substantially as well. 

Noct closes his eyes and continues working through the rotations. He drifts a little in his mind, thinking back three days ago when he had claimed a brief moment with Gladio in the car on the way back from school.

The prince had been momentarily stunned to see his shield, handsome, smiling and waiting for him by the car. He’d wasted no time, warping across campus, leaving a small blade in the metalwork of the vehicle by mistake as he landed. Ignoring it, he had tugged Gladio into the front seat for a quick kiss, the two alternating between hurried kisses, doting, almost shy glances and gentle murmurs of ‘I miss you’. 

Noct internally sighs at the memory, sure he can still feel the days-old touch on his lips. Not concentrating as he conjures the sword and dagger in each hand again, the familiar flash of crystals and light elongates as the two weapons summoned suddenly arrive as one large greatsword.

“Six!”

Legs splaying for tension, wrist twisting with the unexpected weight, Noct’s grip isn’t in the right position to be holding such a heavy weapon one handed and it starts to drop to the ground. He just about manages to keep hold of it, despite not intending to call it from the armiger as he glances at the scowl on Nyx’s face.

“Noctis! What the hell was that?”

“Sorry.” Noct grimaces as he dismisses the sword. “I was distrac…ted.” He trails off as the door to the training room bursts open and Gladio saunters in, sending a wink to Noct.

“Heads up, Hero.” He throws a brown wrapped box to Nyx while making a beeline for the prince. “Got a delivery for you from the Marshall.” Noct's confusion breaks out into a smile as his shield approaches him. 

Gladio cups Noct’s face, thumbs brushing softly across the cheekbones as he murmurs, “And one for you Princess, from me.” He kisses him quickly, his tongue slipping into his mouth for the merest of moments. Noct whimpers, eyes all but rolling back in his head at the touch. He goes to pull Gladio back in, his fingers curling into the chest of his t-shirt but he’s already pulling away, their encounter all too short.

Nyx catches the parcel, stopping it short of smacking him in the face. He gives it a brief glance and tosses it to one side as he stalks over. “Really Gladio, running errands like a messenger?” He smirks, “Why not just piss on the boy and have done with it.”

“If you hadn’t blocked booked every moment of his time, including the time allotted for his training with me, then I wouldn’t have to.” Gladio keeps his eyes on Nyx but squeezes Noctis’ hip as the glaive stops in front of them both.

Nyx scrutinises the shield, calculating, taking in the intimate touch between the two of them, Noct’s fingers still clutching to the side of Gladio’s shirt.

Lightening fast, his hand whips out, grabbing Gladio by the neck, Nyx yanks him forward to his mouth. He presses a brief but fierce kiss to his lips then shoves him away, all before Gladio knows what the hell is happening.

“Interrupt my lesson again Shield, and it’ll be the Prince I kiss next time. Understand?”

Gladio stares at Nyx, swallowing hard. If he was certain of anything, it was that no way was he allowing Nyx to kiss the prince like that.

“Understood Glaive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still hoping for a kiss between Nyx and Noct – surprise! Gladio got the hero treatment instead. 😉


	20. Apocalypsis Gladiolus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this fic back in Nov I was most worried about writing action and smut and I planned not to do either. I considered leaving this scene as a general ‘this happened’ paragraph, but then I was listening to Zayde Wolf and felt inspired so here we are lol. 
> 
> Gladiator and Animal are probably the two songs I associate most with this scene, although there are a fair few songs on the Modern Alchemy album that make me think of these two, it’s my unofficial GladNoct album 😂

Ignis sits straight-backed and alert on the bench in the training arena. It was a large space, broken up by decorative marble columns periodically spaced out along the walls, painted lines on the polished wooden floor zoning different combat areas. The room was more ornate than the rest of the training centre, with friezes and mouldings adorning the vaulted ceiling, designed to house tournaments, parades and combat examinations.

Gladio and Noct stood facing one another at far ends of the chamber. Noct had been elated when a few days earlier Nyx had declared him battle ready. An accolade bestowed after the prince had almost given Nyx an extra tattoo on his face with his own set of kukris.

However, Gladio was still Noct’s primary trainer, and as his shield, Noct wasn’t ready until he said so. Which suited the prince just fine; combat exam or no, if had been far too long since the two of them had sparred and gods did he miss it.

“Ready?” Gladio called across the room, raising the greatsword in preparation. Noct flexes his hands, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet, readying his stance. This was his chance to show Gladio everything that he had become, an accumulation of all his training over the years.

His eyes, already tinged red from the magic building under his skin, glance down to his hands, a blue shadow dancing around them. He could sense the addition of the royal arms in the armiger (loaned courtesy of the king for the afternoon only, while he completed his test with Gladio).

He locks gaze with his shield, a flirtations grin on his face.

“I’ve already told you I am.”

He holds a hand out to the side, summons the engine blade gifted by his father, and rises from the ground as he wields the crystals magic. He warps to his shield, sword at the ready, and begins his first onslaught.

He floats around Gladio, dancing and dodging attacks, all the while cloaked in a shimmer of blue light and energy. Gladio, constantly pivoting, thrusting the sword or using his spare arm to try and grab the prince from his elevated state. Noct lunges, his sword pointed directly at Gladio’s face. The shield spots the error in his angle and projection. Shifting his weight to his back foot, dropping into a low squat, Gladio throws his blade arm high, clashing with the engine blade and sending it ricocheting across the room, straight towards Ignis.

The adviser’s eyes widen even as he senses a crackle of power as Noct warps to his side, grabbing the blade in the nick of time. Noct takes a second to shoot an apologetic grimace at him.

“Sorry, nearly killed you there.” His eyes glimmering red, the heavy use of magic distorting his usual features. Ignis, heart still hammering from the near collision, shows nothing of it on his face.

“Quite all right. You can have salads every day next week to make up for it.”

Noct scowls, looking more like his normal self as he sends the blade back to Gladio, following swiftly behind.

Switching to daggers, Noct runs the rest of the way, feigning a head on attack, before dropping to his knees and sliding under Gladio’s defence at the last second. He spins, jumps and immediately begins slashing, his arms arcing over Gladio’s body, never still, keeping up a fierce foray of close-range attacks. Gladio can feel how close Noct is, that he is making hits but doesn’t notice any pain or stinging of blades.

Noct jumps up, foot kicking off Gladio’s leg at he launches himself airborne into another warp a safe distance away. It gives Gladio a second to assess for any damage. He’s taken no physical hits, no blood or cuts to speak off. But Noct’s attack was too skilled and too calculated to have missed his target. He feels a soft irritation on his arm, like an unseen hair. He looks down and realises that Noct has sliced and diced through his tank top, front, back and sides, never once letting the blade pierce the skin.

_Damn_.

Gladio looked down at his torn tank top, most of his chest and torso exposed as ribbons of fabric hung from the top. He looks at Noct, gesturing to his shirt with a smirk. Noct doesn’t have the decency to look ashamed and instead shrugs coyly.

Pride flowing through him at the intricate bladework, Gladio returns the display of weaponry prowess. 

Raising his sword, he slams it heavily into the ground, sending shock waves across the room and bringing Noct crashing to his knees. He lands hard, unprepared, and it allows Gladio a chance to throw the two-handed sword easily across the distance.

Noct deflects in time, but the force of the blade sends him sprawling backwards. He slides along the floor, summoning a polearm, directing the shaft into the ground, halting him. With a quick flip up, he lands smoothly on his feet, shouting across the way to Gladio, “Show off!”

Gladio, now with a shield in his hand, barks out a laugh. The prince is already on his way back, using the spear to launch him part way. Sprinting to close the distance, he slams the base of the pole to the floor, climbing up the length, using it as a springboard as he flies the remaining feet to Gladio. Spinning the weapon around his head he brings it crashing down, but not soon enough as Gladio side steps the attack nimbly. He wraps his fingers around the spear, yanks it from Noct’s grip, pivots and throws it clear. 

Gladio turns back to find Noct already with a new weapon in hand, making a fresh attack. He aims for an overhead attack. A mistake, as Noct lacked the strength for that to work against someone like Gladio. The shield pushes him back easily, knocking him to the ground. Not wasting a second, Noct leaps to his feet, throwing two swords and warping.

The two swords clash against Gladio’s greatsword as both begin another close-range dance. Never letting up, both men chasing any opening or weakness in the other, neither one gaining a clear advantage.

*

Galdio barely staggers to his feet, using the sword to push himself up. He breathes hard, sucking in large gulps of air as Noct, still ready to strike, does the same.

“Bloody hell.” Ignis mutters to himself. He’s hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees, his head forward towards the action. He has never seen Noctis move so proficiently before. There was a drive to him, a passion and determination to show Gladio that he could be proud to serve as protector to the prince.

Gladio twitches slightly, an error that Noct picks up on, and he’s warping before Gladio can blink. Out of the warp, he aims a blow to the face with the hilt of his sword and knocks Gladio to the ground. Switching immediately to a single short cutlas dagger, he plants his knee on Gladio’s chest, pulls his head back by his hair and rests the point of the blade against his throat.

It’s taken an hour of mixed combat and a full arsenal of weaponry but Noct, eyes glowing red, hair a sweaty, matted mess, shirt ripped and panting heavily finally took Gladio down.

“That. Was. Hot.” Gladio enunciates each word. Not the most eloquent of praises, but exactly what he’d been waiting to say to Noct since he first summoned the royal arms. Noct blinks, feeling himself go red.

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis’s exclamation told Gladio that he hadn’t been as quiet as he thought.

“Er… you know, he’s shit hot. Like he’s on fire.” Noctis can’t help the laugh that escapes him as he pulls the shield to his feet.

“Hm, while Noctis’ display is indeed impressive, I’m not sure the prince burns at the same temperature for me as he does for you.” Ignis drawls. Expecting the battle to be over, he stands and gathers his belongings.

Neither Noctis nor Gladio make any effort to move. They stand close, facing each other, still struggling to catch their breath. Noct is desperate to kiss him but does nothing more than stare up at him. He’s so close he has to tilt his head to take in the scruff of hair on Gladio’s chin and the fire burning in his eyes.

Noct runs his tongue over his lip slowly, knowing exactly what effect it will have on Gladio. His eyes darken and Gladio scratches his hand down Noct’s arm, caressing him under the pretence of checking for injuries.

“Any sprains, pain?” Noct closes his eyes at the touch, his blood boiling, heat heading south.

“Not yet…”

Gladio traces his hand slowly back up to Noct’s bicep before wrapping his hand over the muscle. Noct feels Gladio’s fingers tense slightly, sees the large bulk of his muscles flexing. He braces, ready as Gladio suddenly flings him up in the air by his arm like a rag doll. He’s already warping out of the throw before Gladio turns around.

He lands at the other side of the room, one knee to the ground and braced on one arm. He looks to Gladio and smirks. The shield tears what little remains of his shirt from his body, throwing it to one side as he raises the greatsword in one hand.

Noctis, summoning a polearm, spins it before hurtling it toward his shield and following after it in a blur of blue.

Ignis, his coat in hand, sits back down slowly. He checks his watch and gets up again, muttering to himself.

“Sod it, I need a coffee.”

*

Ignis returns almost an hour later with his second cup of Ebony in his hand. He comes in expecting to find both parties sated and likely congratulating one another on an epic showdown. Instead, he returns to see them both still at it, if only just.

“For the love of Six…”

Noct is barely standing. His head drops slightly, but his gaze is fixed to Gladio, never taking his eyes off his enemy. Gladio leans heavily onto his sword, his breathing coming out in fits and starts.

“Is that… all you got?” Gladio taunts, barely able to get the words out. Noct smirks, giving his breathing a chance to even before replying.

“I could go all day.” With the spear as leverage, he pulls himself up to stand tall, facing his shield. His face contorts with the effort and the crackle of magic around him dims. He’s running on empty, unsure if he can even warp at this stage. He gives himself a moment to recuperate.

“ARRRHHHHHH!” Noctis screams, feeling the dregs of power as he calls on the royal arms one last time. If he’s done, he’s making it worth it. A faint blue aura shimmers and the sound of glass and ice cracking envelopes him as Noct is levitated in the air by the weapons of old. He uses only two of the weapons, not wanting to actually kill his boyfriend by mistake. He launches his last attack, Gladio screaming out and raising his sword to meet it.

Ignis watches as Noct collides with Gladio, both bodies thrown across the floor. The energy around Noct flickers, and blackens entirely. His magic reserves well and truly empty, leaving in its wake a catastrophic migraine that blurs his vision. His throat is sore, feeling cut from all the ragged breaths he struggles to take as he swallows down the taste of bile and exhaustion.

Noct scarcely climbs to his knees. He tries to push himself into standing, muscles complaining like they’ve been pulled from his body, stretched on a rack then tied into a ball and shoved back into his shell.

Gladio gets one leg under him before it buckles. Again, he tries to use his sword to lift him. After two attempts, he closes his eyes, throwing his sword down at Noct’s feet.

A small painful smile breaks across Noct’s face as the sword clatters, bouncing off his foot.

“Gladio 1,000,000. Noct, 1.” The prince comes crashing down to the floor as his eyes close.

****

“And you’re absolutely sure he just needs to sleep?”

“Gladio, I am not repeating myself again. I have no other way to phrase it, so you will understand it.” Ignis cleans his glasses, taking his time before pushing them slowly back onto his face.

After falling unconscious, Noctis had been brought home under the king’s orders and was currently still sleeping in his room. Gladio had collapsed immediately after Noct, and while he had been admitted to hospital, was released a few hours later, having been given an almighty dosing of potions.

“I understand Ignis I’m just…”

“Being completely insufferable.” The king’s voice sounded out as he exited Noct’s room, leaning heavily on his cane. “Honestly Gladiolus, anyone would think he were dying!”

Both retainers bow to the king as he seats himself slowly on the sofa. They look at one another, not sure if they should take their seats again.

“Come, come. I don’t bite.” He gestures for them both to relax and smiles at Gladio. “As I explained to Ignis, who then explained to you many times–Noctis is fine. He has simply overdone it on the magic front.”

He appraises Gladio with an approving look. “I must admit I didn’t expect you to last half as long against the royal arms. You have surprised me, Gladio. While I could not attend for the full battle, I was able to witness a few choice moments. Your skill as shield and trainer is commendable.”

Gladio blushes and bows in his seat. He really hopes by ‘choice moments’ the king didn’t mean when he said his son was hot. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Now, as I was saying. Noct has had an intensive six weeks with Nyx. Add to that his full-scale battle today, it is completely expected that Noct would have this sort of reaction. It is no different from any other athlete over doing their choice of sport. A day or so of sleep and he will be as right as rain.”

“And… you’re quite sure, Your Majesty?”

“Oh yes. Gosh, the number of times I was in stasis during my training days. It would be a bit irritating at first,“ Regis leaned forward conspiratorially. “but then you see, it turned out to be rather useful. I found when in stasis, things would still get done. So really, it was a nice excuse for me to have a little break.”

“He can go back to training the moment he wakes up, so don’t let him tell you he can’t.” He smiled and winked.

With Gladio placated, he said a last farewell to a sleeping Noct and returned to the Citadel.

*

Gladio heads home for a change of clothes and a quick shower when he receives a text from Noct. He’s a little disappointed that he isn’t there for the prince waking up, but glad to know that he is, in fact, conscious and fine.

**Prince Charming:** You need to up your game Shield, your combat exam put me to sleep.

Gladio smirks, pockets his phone, grabs his keys and is out the door without so much of a reply; his being a response he would much rather give in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter remaining! Gah!  
> Thank you to everyone still on this journey with me, I hope you're still enjoying it! 😊


	21. The Covenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’ve mentioned previously, I didn’t intend to write any smut when I first wrote this. So here’s nearly 5000 words of it 🙈😂
> 
> I’ve had a lot of RL stuff getting in the way of editing this chapter this week but I was determined to get it posted today!   
> Also, as someone who never comments on smut fics this is the most stressful chapter I’ve ever posted. 😳

“Where is he?” Gladio’s voice comes booming through the apartment before the door is even closed.

Noct is up on his feet, straight out of bed and following the voice to the living room, not bothering to fix his hair or grab a shirt.

“Woah Prince Naked, put a shirt on!” Prompto declares as Noct appears in just a pair of old jeans. Ignis rolls his eyes at him as the blond pretends to shield his eyes. “Although, you kinda got ripped this year.” He nods approvingly immediately feeling like he should hit the gym.

Noct ignores the others, his gaze for Gladio only. He hasn’t seen his shield since the exam and he wasn’t through berating himself for wasting the last thirty hours sleeping when the prince could have been with him, doing literally _anything_ but napping.

He waits patiently, his breathing growing shallow as a darkness clouds Gladio’s eyes as they roam over Noct’s body. He can only imagine what state he is in; despite downing several potions, his body remains stubbornly bruised, purple shadows blending with fading green and yellows.

If Gladio is concerned he says nothing, gaze working its way from the ground up, pausing at the jeans sitting low on Noct’s waist, following the muscular ‘v’ of his torso, past the mottled chest and finally coming to rest as they meet his own. 

Something unspoken passes between them as the two men do nothing, say nothing, but stare at one another for longer than is suitable. The silence becomes uncomfortable for Prompto, who shifts slightly, clearing his throat, reminding Gladio and Noct that other people are in the room. 

“Get out.” Gladio’s voice is low. His jaw tenses, but his burning eyes never leave Noct.

Ignis turns to look at Gladio, a protestation on his lips, but Prompto beats him to it.

“What? No way! Noct only just woke up. We haven’t had a chance to talk properly yet!”

“Get. _Out_.” The shield’s tone leaves no room for argument and despite Prompto still trying to hold his ground, Ignis pulls him towards the door, a gentle squeeze on his arm to let him know to keep quiet for once.

The adviser pauses as he passes Gladio, looking at him with an unreadable expression. Ignis considers saying something, but the quick glance across to Noct tells him it isn’t needed so he leaves, dragging a pouting Prompto out with him.

When the door closes, Gladio and Noct are finally alone for the first time in nearly seven weeks, but they make no effort to close the gap between them.

Instead, they continue to watch each other, anticipation floating through the space. Neither moving nor speaking.

Gladio’s lips part, his breathing coming ever so slightly quicker, as if he’s jogged on the spot for a minute. He doesn’t miss the tip of Noct’s tongue resting lightly on the top of his teeth, almost touching his bottom lip.

“Gladiolus.” Noct says, his voice already husky. He stands, shoulders back, not trying to hide himself. The echoes of magic still visible around his eyes, giving him an air of something otherworldly, captivating, and untouchable. Something that Gladio needs to taste immediately.

“Your Highness.” Gladio crosses the rooms, picks him up, large hands holding him by the ass. Noct wraps his legs around Gladio’s waist and his arms around his neck as Gladio kisses him roughly. They stay lip locked in a frenzied kiss as Gladio carries Noct in his room and unceremoniously throws him on the bed. 

Gladio kisses him, desperate, hungry and all over as if he needs to kiss every inch of him to stay alive. It had been too long since he’d had that soft tongue sliding against his and too many weeks without those lips brushing his own, or sighing his name. Gladio didn’t care who the hell interrupted them this time. The damn king could walk in, he wasn’t stopping for anyone.

Noct picks up on the desperation, a moan already slipping from his throat at the kisses on his sensitive skin. His body receptive to every graze and touch, tiny flames igniting at each point of contact between the two of them.

“Gladio… you said.” Noct gasps, his voice breaking with want. He had been waiting, hoping for this from the minute he woke up, but he didn’t want to start if Gladio was going to leave him hanging again.

Gladio runs a hand down his chest, rough, calloused fingertips following the subtle curves of muscle, careful to avoid the darkest of the bruising. Noct’s breath hitches when a nail grazes over his stomach, stopping at his waistband. Gladio’s hand hovers over the button on his jeans, caressing it as if it were Noct’s skin.

“I know what I said.” Noct’s writhings still as he’s bound to the bed by the intense amber gaze. Gladio takes his time to undo the fastenings, enjoying the pop of the button through the hole and the satisfying sound of Noct’s zip being opened.

Noct suddenly feels self-conscious, wanting to hide behind his hair or scurry under the duvet. He closes his eyes as a delicate reassuring kiss is pressed to his lips; the gesture anchoring him to the fact that he trusts Gladio emphatically. The other doesn’t pause at the prince’s blushes but yanks the jeans down, throwing them to floor; he wastes no time in pulling his own shirt off and discarding his jeans on top of the growing pile.

Giving him a quick wink, Gladio climbs onto the bed, thighs planted either side of Noct, pinning his arms above his head. He kisses him, deep and languid at first, taking his time to relearn that sweet tasting mouth. Noct follows Gladio’s lead, leaning into the touch anytime the other pulls away, his body betraying that he needs more.

There’s a sharp bite to Noct’s bottom lip, his hissing cut off as Gladio meets his mouth with more urgency. A feral-like quality taking over as Gladio pushes his tongue in deep, the motion matched by his hips pushing hard against Noct’s.

A soft moan escapes through the kisses and Gladio hardens even more as the prince rubs himself against him. 

Moving his head lower, Gladio scrapes his teeth over Noct’s chest. Air rapidly cooling the warm, wet trail left by his tongue as he licks and sucks each nipple, teasing the prince, determined to draw out more noises from him. Noct bites his lip hard, trying not to cry out as he arches his back, his skin almost contracting in need at the sensation of Gladio’s tongue flicking continuously over the hard nub.

Noct turns his head to one side, groaning into his arm. This was nothing like any of the times they had touched before. This was filled with expectation, unfettered desire and want, as if neither of them could take another second of not being joined.

Lips lock on Noct’s neck, followed by a brief bite as Gladio nuzzles his way up to that secret sensuous spot under his ear. Warm, damp breath breezes over the space, his hot tongue tasting salt on Noct’s skin before he sucks hard. Slender arms twist in Gladio’s grip, hands curling into useless fists as Noct shivers, another noise escaping, quieter, more reserved, as though he is trying to hold himself back.

Gladio resists the urge to growl, rising to his own challenge of hearing Noct whimper under his touch. Releasing an arm, he immediately begins palming Noct over his underwear, sending ribbons of pleasure radiating through Noct’s core.

Noct groans, thrusting himself into the large firm grip, frustrated for being so easily affected by him; torn between needing Gladio to touch every part of him instantaneously, while also wanting to slow things down and preserve the moment. 

He wants Gladio to keep pressing, holding and rubbing against him like that, wants the rough, messy kisses that bruise his lips and swell his heart to last forever, but he doesn’t want Gladio to stop. Gods, he doesn’t want him to stop, wants him to keep going until—

“Gladio… I… I won’t last if you do that.” Breathing heavily, Noct drops his hips into the bed and kisses his shield before he can argue. They had both waited over a month to have some privacy; the odd stolen kiss here and there not enough to tide either of them over and it was showing in the impatient grazes and caresses. Both were far too riled up to entertain any long or teasing foreplay. 

Gladio runs his hand around his hip, over Noct’s pert ass instead, cupping it and squeezing gently, wondering how it will feel when he is pushing himself inside him. He hesitates as the reality of the situation dawns on him. Pulling back from the kiss, he spares a quick glance down to their crotches, not sure how to proceed. For the first time in their relationship, he looks genuinely nervous.

“What is it?” Noctis cups his face, stroking his thumb over Gladio’s cheekbone, worry reflecting in his eyes.

“How… I mean—” Gladio exhales, closing his eyes as he turns his face into Noct’s hand. “We’ve not talked about, who…”

He had intended the two of them to discuss it beforehand, to make preparations and ensure both were ready, when the time was right. All of that had gone straight out of the window when Gladio had stormed his way into the apartment, seeing Noct standing there, beautiful, bruised and waiting. 

Noctis realises what he means, knowing exactly what he wants for their first time.

He kisses Gladio, slowly at first. Then with more certainty, slipping his tongue into Gladio’s mouth and holding his face to his. He pulls away enough to look directly into the honey gaze, to leave no doubt in his mind, inhibitions forgotten as he summons the courage that Gladio suddenly lacked.

“I want you, Gladio. All of you.”

Gladio shudders at the words, kissing him hurriedly and clumsily as he grinds himself on Noct, their two lengths rubbing together.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Noct’s head falls back against the bed, his legs hitching higher on Gladio’s hips, pulling him closer; both bodies moving faster and harder against each other, only thin layers of fabric between them

“You won’t.” Noct breathes out, his eyes closed, head tilted as he chases that growing heat in his gut.

Gladio scatters kisses along his collarbone as Noct slows the pace. He reaches awkwardly with one arm towards the bedside table, not wanting to break from those lips at his throat for even a second. Scrabbling around in the drawer before coming back with a small bottle of lube and a condom.

“I’ve been… preparing by myself. I wanted to be ready.” Gladio pulls back, looking into Noct’s eyes as he imagines the prince sinking his fingers into his own ass while thinking of him.

Noct blushes under the intense gaze. A tug on Gladio’s underwear has the shield coming back into the moment and it isn’t long before the last two barriers between them are flung to the floor, the two men laying together, sharing heated kisses and indiscreet glances.

Gladio, his fingers now slick and ready, caresses the tender skin of Noct’s entrance, itching to push into him. He looks at Noct, at the eyes half closed already in anticipation.

Noctis gives the smallest of nods, letting Gladio know he is ready, and inhales sharply as Gladio presses the tip of his index finger in. The skin stretches as the muscle tries to push the finger back out. He gives it a second before he pushes more of his finger in, nuzzling over the edge of the hole.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

He stops again before easing his finger out, pushing back in to halfway. Noct’s eyes are closed as he squirms slightly, hands going from Gladio’s arm to grabbing at the bed sheets. He tries to push onto Gladio’s finger a little more.

“It… does… n’t.” He breathes out. Noct had been doing this to himself for a while. He always enjoyed it when it was him, but astrals it was nothing compared to having Gladio touch him, knowing that it was his hand stretching him.

One finger all the way in, brushes against the inside of him, fleetingly finding a sensitive spot for a glorious brief second. The sensation is enough to get a loud, sharp gasp from Noct and he’s momentarily embarrassed at the sound betraying him. Gladio brushes the same area again and Noct finally decides that reticence has no place in the bedroom as he pleads,

“Please, Gladio… don’t stop.”

Noct’s begging goes straight to Gladio’s painfully hard cock, now pressed cumbersomely against Noct’s leg. He’s tempted to readjust himself, aching to be touched, but he waits his turn as he slides a second finger into Noct, taking care to let the prince adjust.

He watches Noct, the colour in his cheeks, the hurried rise and fall of his chest, his mouth opening and closing as soundless noises tumble from his lips. It’s better than if Gladio had grasped his own dick as he scissors the two fingers and looks down to see that Noct’s dick is already weeping from need.

It’s not long before he enters a third digit, receiving a gratifying groan as Noct quivers, bedsheets bunching in his grip. The prince writhes onto the fingers filling him, Gladio choking out a small moan at the sight of Noct fucking himself on his fingers. He takes Noct’s leaking length in hand, his tongue flickering over the head as his own cock seeps at the taste of him.

“Ahhh!” Noct screams and shudders at the unexpected touch, his mind confused at the sudden rush of additional pleasure. He tries weakly to push Gladio away with a shaking hand saying “Gladio, no!”

“We’ve got all night Princess, I want you to enjoy yourself.” Noct’s half-hearted argument is undermined by him all but pushing his dick into Gladio’s mouth.

The shield smiles, taking only the very end in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, slowly and teasingly. The wet heat of Gladio’s mouth, and the firm length of three fingers pushing, stretching him proves too much and Noct’s hips start shaking, a tantalising fire rising within him, threatening to burn him from the inside out.

The prince threads his hands through Gladio’s hair, grasping tightly and tugging a groan from him, the vibration spreading through Noct. With both Gladio’s tongue and fingers on two separate sensitive areas, Noct stops fighting, his toes curling as he savours the mass of mounting sensation. His orgasm pulses through him as he moans loudly and wantonly, coming partly in Gladio’s mouth and over himself.

A switch flips in Gladio at the sight of Noct coming for him as he swallows the taste of his prince. He doesn’t stop to consider if Noct wants the flavour of his own come in his mouth, as Gladio kisses him roughly, not caring when he hits Noct’s teeth or misses his lips entirely. He’s desperate to have Noct wrapped around him.

Noct, breathless, tries his best to keep up with the kisses, oversensitive and exhilarated, barely coming down from the thrill of his orgasm. Gladio fervent and needing, his voice suddenly hard and low asks,

“How long?” He hopes the prince’s recovery time is a lot quicker than that of his stasis recovery. If he had known what effect the prince coming would have on him, he would have skipped straight to the sex.

“Not long…” Comes a whispered reply. Gladio leans back off the bed, grabbing his shirt from the floor and wiping his hand on it. There’s some more searching around the top of the bed, and Noct props himself up on his elbows to see Gladio already rolling a condom down his shaft.

Watching him, he chuckles quietly. “… but definitely longer than thirty seconds.” Gladio looks up, a little sheepishly.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you would have that effect on me.”

Noct, with a pleasure-high smile, still flushed from Gladio’s touches, picks up the bottle of lube and squirts a blob onto his palm.

Gazing at his shield from under his lashes, he wraps his fingers around Gladio’s cock, taking his time to enjoy the difference in length and girth to his own, noting each ridge and bump scattered along the firm length. He slides his hand gently down, applying only a hint of pressure, and Gladio closes his eyes, breathing out a heavy contented sigh at being touched for the first time that night.

He pulls Gladio down over him and kisses him slow and sensual rather than hungry. His lips along his neck and face, nipping at Gladio’s jaw, teasing his teeth over the scruff of his beard.

Gladio leans into the nails scratching along his scalp, as Noct gathers a fistful of coarse hair and gives it a teasing tug. Sharp pinpricks of electricity tingling through him, as lips ghost over his ear, delicious words sounding in Noct’s unusually thick voice.

“I want you to fuck me as though Nyx had never interrupted us that day.” Gladio’s eyes widened as he remembers pushing Noct down onto the counter, the urge to take him brutally right there in the kitchen. 

Gladio does so now, pushing him flat to the bed, he grabs his hips and yanks him to his pelvis. He has enough sense to check that Noct is ready before lining himself up. Noct, smirking at the expected reaction from Gladio, is as hard as if he had never come.

“Wow, that really wasn’t long.”

Noct shrugs, already trying to push himself onto Gladio, who edges only his very tip in at first, every nerve on fire at the contact. He forces himself to breathe slowly, letting Noct get adjusted. Once he is more in control, and satisfied that Noct is comfortable, he inches himself into him, more slowly than he thought himself capable of, almost trying to desensitise himself to the shock of sensation spreading along his length as it grazes Noct’s wall.

With a struggle, Gladio stops halfway. He’s already worried about finishing too soon as the tight ring of muscle moves along his girth, squeezing him, as if Noct’s ass knows exactly what he needs.

Hazy blue eyes look up at him as Noct holds onto an arm, fingers curling into the familiar shape of the bicep, finding comfort as the initial pain of stretching turns into lingering tremors of something much sweeter. He tries pushing himself further onto him but is stopped as Gladio’s forehead drops against his.

“Not yet.” Gladio whispers, holding his position for what seems like the longest time. 

Eventually he slides himself slowly in until he is balls deep. He sinks into the tightness, the constraint of Noct around him making him dizzy, his mind wonderfully muddled and buzzed. 

Noct grimaces as he takes the full scope of Gladio, his large girth filling him, stretching him further than he’s ever been. At first it’s painful, despite the care and attention of Gladio, and the times he spent stretching himself, he had never had anything so large inside him. He takes a few deep breaths and shares a few quick kisses as the pain ebbs into slight discomfort before giving way entirely to sheer bliss as Noct belatedly has an epiphany. 

_I’m having sex. With Gladio._

His body seems to hum, a warmth spreading throughout him, as though his insides were soaking in hot syrup and every part of him relaxes.

Gladio pulls all the way out slowly and checks that Noct is OK. Before Noct has even finished saying he is, Gladio slams himself all the way back in, right to the hilt, brushing over his prostate. His own groan drowns out an equally unintelligible noise from Noct.

“Six!”

His hands hold on to Noct’s hips as he ploughs into him. Digging his fingers and nails in, Gladio withdraws and enters, hard, fast, a deep thrust each time, and each time slamming into that bomb of nerves deep inside Noct. Every inch of him, from his loins to his toes, is sparking, crackling with an energy he can’t describe. Everything is a new sensation for him, the tightness of Noct making it seem like he has never had sex and he wonders how the hell he has lived his life having never experienced this before now.

“Ahhhh.” Noct cries out, his body pushed up the bed away from Gladio each time only to be pulled back and slammed into in that perfect way. He can’t even hope to match any rhythm as Gladio does exactly as he asks, and fucks him like he’d wanted to since their date. It’s hard and fast but paradoxically tender as Gladio tries to stoke some softness into his grip, his voice whispering Noct’s name between the heavy grunts and moans from them both.

Gladio keeps up the punishing pace, almost oblivious to anything but the incredible sensation of Noct’s ass around his cock, squeezing impossibly tight, pressuring in all the right places. Noct can do no more than moan and pant, unable to draw breath. He grasps at an arm, Gladio’s back, his neck, any part he can reach of his shield, fingers clutching as he tightens his muscles around Gladio, eager to fuck him back and make him feel even half of what Noct is.

“Fuck, Noct!” Gladio groans and falls against Noct, losing his rhythm a little. Noct hitches his legs up further, Gladio pushing his knee up so he can get even deeper. His breathing comes heavy, wet and rasping, and after a few more thrusts, his leg and arm shakes as he comes first, surprising both himself and Noct. Noct comes a close second, pushed over the edge by the heat of Gladio coming in his ass.

Gladio collapses on top of Noct, both panting hard, sticking together with sweat and come, his face buried in Noct’s neck. The sound of ragged noises, rough breathing and soft huffs of laughter fill the quiet room as they stay like that for a while, spent and happy. Slowly, their breathing normalises and they indulge in a few tender touches, small kisses to a cheek, neck or shoulder, a hand finding another and fingers locking lightly together.

“That was…” Gladio tries to find the words, smiling down at Noct, but gives up and kisses him instead. He goes to pull out but Noct tightens his hold on the shield, leg still hooked possessively around his waist. “Does it hurt?” Gladio asks, concern creasing his brow.

“No…” Noct closes his eyes, cupping Gladio’s ass and pulling him back against him. “It feels good. Having you inside me. Can we just be? For another minute?” Gladio leans back and looks at him. Noctis Lucis Caelum had never looked so contented as he did with his shield’s dick in his ass. 

Gladio, smiling, kisses him again. “I’d happily stay with you like this forever, Noctis.”

*

“Where are they?”

“Second cupboard on the right.” Noctis yells as he cleans himself up in the bathroom.

“They aren’t in here!” Gladio shouts back. Noct rolls his eyes, trying to wipe his ass in peace.

“Yes, they are! Look behind the…”

“Got ‘em!” Gladio’s triumphant holler rings out as he finally unearths the packet of biscuits.

Apparently sugary snacks were absolutely essential after Gladio had had sex. He had made some comment to Noctis about needing more energy for round two before sneaking off to the kitchen, his naked bum wiggling on the way out.

Noct finished cleaning himself up, and catching his reflection, tilts his head. Prompto was right, he had got ripped. He’d also got a colourful new paint job from the bruises and a selection of red hickeys and faint scratch lines as a bonus. He looks at his face. Flashes of memories from that day, months ago when he stood here, loathing himself.

Remembering his shame that day and his feelings toward himself, he wonders briefly what his friends might think of him now before shaking his head and deciding it didn’t matter. He needed to concentrate on what he thought of himself.

He may not have the body of a leader, but he had the body of a hardworking, ever learning prince. His face may not best represent a saviour, but it was the face of a kind friend and a fierce lover. Gladio’s scar, no longer a source of shame and fear, was a symbol of love, proof that Noct was worthy of protection.

Gladio’s head appears around the door frame, interrupting his thoughts with that beautiful face.

“Are you OK? You’ve been in here for a while. I’ve eaten half the packet waiting for you.” He shrugs apologetically, placing the biscuits on the sink. Noctis laughs, shaking his head at his shield.

“I’m fine. I was… finding some peace.” He smiles. There must have been something showing in Noct’s expression because Gladio says nothing but walks over, enveloping him in a bear hug.

He reaches down and kisses him on the forehead.

“I hope you’ve found it. Because I’ve found mine.”

*

Noct trails his finger along Gladio’s tattoo on his chest, distractedly deciding it was his most favourite pastime. He looks up at the soft expression, his shield’s eyes closed, a small smile on his face as he rubs his hand lazily along Noct’s back.

Their second time had been much more relaxed, the initial zeal giving way to slow, lazy touches and kisses. Gladio couldn’t get over how perfect if felt to push into Noct, like they were built for each other. He craved the tightening of the muscles each time Noct clenched around him, and even as it brought him closer to completion, earlier than he would like, he still found himself whispering against Noct’s ear as they rutted, “Again, do that again.”

Gladio had been too flooded with endorphins to be ashamed at the decline in his usual stamina. Although from what Noct had told him of his solo adventures with anal preparation, Gladio had a lot of catching up to do.

The room was a mess, clothes strewn all over, the duvet, forgotten on the floor, an empty packet of biscuits and a plate left on the bedside table from their midnight snack. They should probably go to sleep at some point, but neither could bring themselves to have even a few hours away from the other.

Noct opens his mouth to say something, but closes it and goes back to the eagle, brushing his finger over the nipple on the way past.

“Don’t say it.” Gladio doesn’t open his eyes, but raises an eyebrow in warning.

“What? I wasn’t going to say anything…” Noct mutters innocently, now tracing the lines of Gladio’s abs, using his fingernail to get a reaction. He receives a small grunt as a reply.

“I definitely wasn’t going to mention you coming first. Twice.” He presses his lips to the honey skin, placating while teasing.

Gladio moves his hand lower and grasps Noct’s ass painfully, getting a sharp hiss from him. The prince stirs, moving his hand to the hair below Gladio’s waist.

“I don’t know Gladio, kicking your ass in the exam, outlasting you in the bedroom… I guess the student has become the teacher.” He takes Gladio’s half hard length in his hand, satisfied to hear the sharp intake of breath from his shield at the touch.

“You’ve still got a lot to learn, Princess.” With his eyes still closed, he wraps his hand around Noct’s, showing him how he likes to be touched. Noct climbs on top of him, his hand moving, guided by Gladio. 

“Better start teaching me then.” Noct says it unabashed, and with clear want in his voice. Gladio opens his eyes. He watches the prince, naked, straddled over him and stills the hand wrapped around him as he sits up, drawing Noct close to his chest.

Noct’s brow furrows, but Gladio simply strokes his face, so softly that he wonders if he has imagined the touch. Fingers run through the soft black fringe, sweeping it to one side, Gladio gazing at features he knows like the back of his hand, only to feel like he’s seeing him for the very first time.

“Later.” He pulls the prince closer still, touching his cheekbone, then grazing his lips with a little finger. “Right now, Noctis, I just want to look at you.”

Noct blushes bright red, completely and inexplicably embarrassed considering what they had already done that night. Tempted to look away or close his eyes, he looks to Gladio’s scar instead, quietly thankful to it for putting them on this track. He brushes hair from Gladio’s neck, fingers lingering over the hollow of his throat before rubbing a thumb over his jaw.

Blue gaze meets amber as Noct goes to say something. He stops, realising he doesn’t need to. Gladio already knows. He pulls his face towards him a little, with Gladio closing the gap as their lips meet. The prince and the shield kiss slow and firm, wrapped in each other’s arms. Nothing, but everything between them.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I feel so sad that this fic is now finished! It was the first thing I had written in about 15+ years and I learned a lot while writing it.   
> It has been a weird few months (irrespective of the pandemic) and writing has been a well needed outlet for me.   
> Escaping into this world with these 4 guys has brought me such joy! 
> 
> While the fic is complete, I do have some extra scenes that I will be posting over the next week or so. I can’t say goodbye to the boys in this fic just yet! 
> 
> Massive thank you to anyone reading, I really hope you've enjoyed it! I’ve said it before but I super appreciate people taking the time to leave kudos and comments, so thank you again, you are all lovely people! *gives reader kudos* ❤️😊


End file.
